


Дознание.  Ободранный лорд

by Liluli



Series: Дознание [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Frustration, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Это история об одном длинном расследовании на севере Вестероса после трехлетней зимы. Оно началось с кровавого убийства и стало поиском ответов героев на проклятые вопросы.This story is about one long investigation in the North of Westeros after three years of winter. It starts with bloody murder and grows to searching for answers on damn questions of heroes.Part I.





	Дознание.  Ободранный лорд

1\. ОТ ЗИМЫ ДО ВЕСНЫ

Снег на открытых солнцу местах уже практически исчез. Сквозь жухлую траву, оставшуюся от ушедшего в прошлое лета, то там, то здесь проглядывали крошечные зеленые ростки. Удивительно, как быстро они появились. Теон помнил, как должна выглядеть совсем свежая, зарождающаяся трава. Нежный цвет и хрупкость. Не хотелось видеть, как вдавливают эту новую, еще такую доверчивую жизнь в черную, вспухшую от влаги почву тяжелые копыта лошадей.   
      Солнце висело над горизонтом огромным слепящим шаром. Воздух был наполнен совершенно невозможными запахами оттаявшей земли. Между темными от воды камнями текли мутные торопливые ручейки. Под корой оживавших деревьев уже наверняка ходил весенний сок. Весь мир вокруг спешил к теплу и лету, и на фоне этой набирающей силы жизни Теон почувствовал себя еще более одиноким, чем обычно. Более одиноким, чем за три страшных года прошедшей зимы.  
      Движение их отряда вперед было для него самоубийством. Он неумолимо приближался к ожидавшей его бездне прошлого и ловил себя на том, что считает оставшиеся часы своего еще недавно почти спокойного существования.  
  
***  
  
      После внезапного решения короля Станниса отправить его к Джону Сноу он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что его там ждет. Хотя помимо воли мысли о казни или его неизбежной отверженности, презрении со стороны Джона и черных братьев возвращались снова и снова во время бесконечного перехода к Стене. Выбора все равно не было, он мог только смириться с будущим, что стало для него привычным состоянием.  
      Но Черный замок встретил его так, как Теон совершенно не ожидал, и потребовал того, что он рад был отдать. Бесконечный кошмар, захлестнувший главную твердыню Ночного дозора, стал для него жизнью, на которую Теон уже не смел надеяться.  
  
      Они оказались у Черного замка в густеющих сумерках. Громада Стены приблизилась и нависла, каменные тела построек были совсем рядом, когда откуда-то с запада потекла река мертвецов. Теон только успел сползти с коня, как вокруг завязалась отчаянная драка.  
Яростные крики, летящие стрелы, невообразимая суматоха. Все было как в тумане сна, когда их отряд втолкнули в одну из башен и завалили тяжелую дверь. Рядом рыдала Джейни. Кто смог, закрылись в башнях и хозяйственных постройках от невесть откуда взявшихся мертвецов, поливали их сверху стрелами. Часть дозорных осталась сражаться прямо на снегу, сжигая, кроша сталью неуклюже двигающихся упырей.  
      Теон едва держался на ногах от усталости. У него не было ни оружия, ни сил, и как помочь остальным он не знал. Под отчаянные проклятия и шум боя он уснул прямо в холодном каменном углу, нисколько не беспокоясь о собственной жизни и смерти.  
      Утреннее солнце превратило ледяных убийц в омерзительную неподвижную плоть и позволило живым выбраться из укрытий. Когда Теон вышел из башни, стало ясно, что на него просто никто не обращает внимания. Серые от усталости и бессонной ночи дозорные сжигали трупы мертвых врагов и своих братьев, возводили вокруг ближайших к лестнице на Стену замковых строений временные баррикады. Теон помогал таскать сначала упырей, потом камни, разбирать деревянные постройки. Через несколько часов его покормили вместе с остальными, а потом, не чувствуя под собой ног, он снова куда-то шел, что-то нес, пытаясь проморгать плывущий перед глазами туман.  
      К вечеру он узнал, что Джона Сноу нет в Черном замке. Около двух недель назад его пытались убить. И тяжелораненый, все еще находящийся между жизнью и смертью, бастард Старков исчез из своих покоев в ночь перед прибытием отряда с Теоном и нападением упырей. Вместе с ним пропали Красная жрица, стюард лорда-командующего Атлас и еще пара дозорных. Защитники Черной башни, часть из которых — одичалые, были предоставлены сами себе.  
      Этот день стал началом вереницы ночных атак и их отражений. Через какие неохраняемые разломы пробирались мертвецы, было непонятно. Ночи стали заметно длиннее, но за короткое солнце защитники успевали сжигать мертвецов за возведенными с южной стороны замка сначала баррикадами, а потом и деревянными стенами. Иногда хватало сил и для трупов с северной стороны. Хотя все же не эта дневная задача была самой главной. Каждый короткий день дозорные проводили вылазку за древесиной. Когда наступит зимняя ночь, без огня им не выжить и не защитить себя. Все прекрасно понимали, что огонь будет важнее меча в войне и зиме, разворачивающейся вокруг них. Но если дерево он могли пока запасать, то провизия не пополнялась никак. Практически все надеялись, что припасы придут со стороны востока, куда по Стене через день после прибытия от Станниса отправился эмиссар Железного банка вместе с королевой, ее малочисленной свитой и совершенно растерянной Джейни Пуль. Теон очень надеялся, что фальшивое имя ее защитит хотя бы на время.  
      Измотанные люди ели, спали, работали и дрались. Хотя больше работали. Теон был просто одним из многих. Некоторые, услышав его имя, кривили губы, но сначала нехотя принимали его помощь, а потом окликали, давали поручения. И он двигался в ритме одинаковых дней и ночей, перебрасываясь с остальными только короткими фразами по необходимости.  
      Теон — единственный из оставшихся в живых защитников, если не считать Клидаса, которого не хватало даже на раненых и больных, умел считать, читать и писать. Его помощь постоянно требовалась, когда прилетали вороны. Постепенно и как-то незаметно для самого себя он оказался тем, кто следил за запасом, сохранностью и экономным распределением дров. Запасы были основательными: гигантские поленницы, как вторая стена, опоясывали внутренний двор Черного замка. Но дни умирали на глазах, и дневные запасы древесины уже едва перекрывали ее суточные расходы.  
      Теон проводил дни, работая то пилой, то топором, преодолевая собственную слабость, боль в мышцах и нехватку пальцев. Засыпал, не находя в себе сил снять хотя бы плащ в стылой казарме. Иногда мелькала мысль, что его изуродованное тело снова воняет.  _Вонючка._  Но здесь это слово потеряло смысл. Здесь среди измотанных, потерянных, дурно пахнущих и покалеченных мужчин оно превращалось в детскую дразнилку, которую можно пропеть каждому и услышать такой же ответ. Здесь он чувствовал себя таким же, как все. Только более одиноким. Снов он не видел, даже привычные кошмары и постоянное чувство вины отступили. Тело, поглощенное выживанием, словно выбрасывало все несущественное, саму личность Теона, оставляя только то, что требовалось здесь и сейчас: дышать, есть, спать, двигаться.  
      В Черном замке командовал Тормунд, оставив кого-то из вольного народа распоряжаться в Дубовом Щите. Населенные усилиями пропавшего Джона замки сопротивлялись мертвецам, как могли. Но вести приходили все реже. Каменная дверь не отвечала и вовсе. На восток от Черного замка какое-то время было относительно спокойно. Основной поток мертвых почему-то шел с запада, устремляясь к живой плоти ближайших замков у Стены, и только изредка обтекая их и двигаясь дальше на восток или юг. Но так было сначала.  
      Зараза все больше распространялась на юг, и сообщения о бродячих за владениями дозора мертвецах приносили редкие вороны с земель севера королевства. Винтерфелл и Дредфорт молчали, от Станниса не было никаких сведений. Теон жил в круговороте, не успевая задумываться, и эти однообразные дни без мыслей, сомнений и привкуса горечи на губах дарили ему покой. Тяжесть в сердце зарождалась тогда, когда Теон думал о бесследно пропавшем Джоне, о том, что тот мог умереть где-то посреди голодной зимы.  
      С северной стороны Стены каждую длинную ночь копошились мертвые, их становилось все больше. И поднимаясь наверх в свое дежурство, Теон заворожено следил, как крошечные неуклюжие фигурки карабкаются друг на друга, превращаясь в живые шевелящиеся кучи, цепляются бесформенными отростками за ледяные выступы, но, в конце концов, беспомощно рассыпаются у ледяного основания. Это отчаянное копошение напоминало Теону их собственные попытки защитить замок. Когда-нибудь через много ночей мертвые выстроят живой муравейник до самого верха. Когда-нибудь дозорные не выдержат очередной накатившей мертвой волны с юга или севера и сами станут ее частью.  
      В один день, вернувшись с дежурства, он пошел к Тормунду и предложил сначала укрепить, а потом и заменить бревенчатую стену с юга ледяным кольцом, которое не расшатаешь, не выломаешь, по гладкой поверхности которого практически невозможно залезть. Снега для этой задачи было вдоволь, а каждый источник тепла для приготовления пищи и обогрева стали использовать также для растопки воды. Ей заливали снеговое заграждение, превращая его в крепчайший лед. Южная стена росла медленно, только в некоторых местах достигая двадцати футов, но росла вслед опускающимся на Черный замок снегом.  
      Тянулись месяцы, солнце дарило только короткие проблески. С востока по Стене пришла подвода с крупой и мукой, и часть запасов они отправили дальше в Ледовый порог и Глубокое озеро, откуда еще прилетали вороны. Потом подтянулась еще одна подвода. На восток Тормунд отправил долю имущества одичалых, которую успел собрать Джон. Появилась надежда на выживание.  
      Отец Тысяч пытался разобраться, как и где обстоят дела с запасами и заграждением, а у Теона появилась постоянная обязанность читать и составлять письма, вести сводную книгу оставшихся запасов в еще сражающихся замках Стены. Они часами просиживали, пытаясь понять, как удачней перераспределить запасы, чтобы продержались оставшиеся замки, особенно западные. На востоке, в том числе в Длинном Холме у Скорбного Эдда, дела обстояли не так плохо — там было меньше мертвяков и больше подвезенных морем припасов.  
      Порой засыпая, пытаясь согреть у груди ледяные руки, Теон думал, что его жизнь складывается из трех совершенно разных жизней, которые никак не слепить в одну. Кто он? Какую еще сторону плаща можно найти у Перевертыша?  
      Пришел момент, когда солнце исчезло и подводы с востока тоже. Ни один отправленный ворон не возвращался. Нескончаемая ночь остановила время, и черный туман вился между постройками. Казалось, так будет всегда, и мира вокруг уже нет, а есть только горстка людей, выживающих в темноте за ледяными стенами.   
      Появились белые пауки, размером с хорошую собаку, для которых эти стены не были большим препятствием. И Иные. Их было много. Огня, обсидиановых мечей и наконечников стрел не хватало. Каждая атака уносила жизни. Теперь в коротких снах Теон видел только горящие стрелы, которые выпускал одну за другой в светящиеся синевой фасетчатые глаза пауков и в призрачные фигуры, освящаемые всполохами пламени. В Черном замке воцарилась безнадежность. Отчаяние стояло в глазах измотанных до предела людей. Конец был близок, и Теону было грустно. Хотя для него все заканчивалось лучше, чем он мог надеяться еще год назад.  
      Последнее нападение было таким, как Теон и представлял себе когда-то. Защитники отступали от южной стены, преследуемые пауками. С вышки было видно, как мертвые, карабкаясь друг на друга, образуя живой, растущий холм, поднимались до самого верха стены, а по их копошащимся телам легко взбирались Белые ходоки. Живая масса потекла через край, и оставшиеся на открытом пространстве люди спешили к ближайшей башне. Теон прицелился и выстрелил в окруженного мертвыми Иного. Тот стал медленно оседать, и упыри вокруг него, потеряв ориентацию, слепо потекли в разные стороны. В руку легла последняя стрела с обсидиановым наконечником. Можно достать еще одного Белого ходока, их во внутреннем дворе было около десятка. Стоит ли ее использовать сейчас? Что она может изменить?  
— Стреляй, Грейджой, — прохрипел сквозь обледеневшую бороду лучник рядом. — Хотя бы пошлем в пекло столько ледяных уродов, сколько сможем. А потом уже сдохнем.  
      Теон невесело усмехнулся и прицелился.  
      И тут с неба упал огонь. Он накрыл копошащихся на снегу тварей, лизнул каменный бок Башни Хардина, зашипел по ледяной южной Стене. Пламя охватило внутренний двор. Люди едва успевали отбегать, сбивая с себя огонь.  
      Под ночным небом висел черный дракон. Его гигантские крылья напряженно вибрировали, отсветы пламени под ним золотили мощную грудную клетку. Стрела выскользнула из руки Теона, и словно издалека он услышал своего соседа. Дракон легко развернулся в воздухе, и огонь потек из страшной пасти, поливая пространство за южной стеной. Шею дракона обнимала всадница, ее белые волосы сбились на бок и струились по чешуе чудовища. Это был первый визит Дейенерис Таргариен и дракона по имени Дрогон.  
      Неожиданная помощь осталась самым странным воспоминанием. Дракон под наездницей, спалив мертвецов и Иных, исчез в черном небе. Над разоренным замком повисла тишина, только жадно трещало пламя. Люди не решались выходить из укрытий. Теон застыл на время в полной растерянности и только вид горящих жалких остатков поленницы заставил его, не задумываясь, броситься вниз.  
      Снег на дворе оплавился до влажной земли и, ступив на нее сапогами, Теон сглотнул тугой комок в горле. Неужели повезло снова увидеть это черное месиво, одуряющее пахнущее, рождающее траву, деревья — жизнь. Пытаясь потушить поленницу, отпихивая багром горящие бревна, он чувствовал, как трясутся его руки, а по щекам неостановимо текут слезы.  
      Тогда никто не знал, вернется ли неожиданная помощь и чем она была. Потянулись дни, пропитанные неуверенной надеждой и относительным покоем. Но жестокая зима и ночь быстро восстанавливали собственные утраченные победы: припасы подходили к концу, а мертвые вернулись. Сначала одиночные, потом давились у стены десятками. Дракона все не было. Испытывая постоянный, ставший привычным голод, Теон начинал сожалеть, что еще тогда все не закончилось. Тормунд непрерывно бормотал про себя проклятья, и после своеобразных размышлений пришел к выводу, что все, что произошло тогда, в ночь прилета дракона, было чьим-то извращенным колдовством.  
      Когда дракон вернулся, Теон спал после очередной морозной смены среди лежащих вповалку вокруг умирающего огня жаровни дозорных. Чтобы сэкономить тепло, обогревали только четыре помещения, где отдыхали посменно. После воплей о прилетевшем драконе спящих не осталось никого.  
      Настороженные дозорные выбирались во двор, на который опустился огромный зверь. Весь его вид кричал об угрозе. Над горящими злым огнем глазами возвышались два кроваво-красных рога. Из пасти шел дым. Тяжелый, утыканный острыми пластинами хвост нетерпеливо бил по земле. Попавшая под его удар сложенная из сосновых стволов строительная лестница легко подлетела, кувыркнулась в воздухе, и, ударившись о ледяную глыбу стены, разлетелась вдребезги. Меньше всего это чудовище напоминало доброго спасителя. Может, они нужны ему как стадо овец, которых нужно отбить от волков, чтобы съесть потом по одной? Но еще большее изумление вызывала всадница дракона. Спрыгнув с запечатанной в чешую спины и гордо откинув край меховой накидки, девушка обвела глазами оборванных, исхудавших людей, нерешительно жавшихся к стенам строений.  
— Я Дейенерис Таргариен, Неопалимая, Бурерожденная, Матерь драконов, королева андалов, ройнаров и первых людей, королева Миэрина и законная наследница Железного трона. Для вас я спасение. Я ваша королева.  
Все молчали. Дракон издал низкий, вибрирующий звук и выпустил из пасти языки пламени. Теон не мог понять, что прорывается из его груди — истерика веселья или ужаса. Попытался успокоиться, вспомнить, что знал о Таргариенах и драконах в прошлой, такой забытой жизни. Знакомый рокот прервал его размышления:  
— А я Тормунд Великанья Смерть, Трубящий в Рог, Громовой Кулак, Медвежий Муж, Медовый Король Красных Палат, Собеседник Богов, Отец Тысяч и командующий этого замка. Приветствую наездницу дракона и королеву.  
      Дейенерис насмешливо выгнула бровь. Теон хмыкнул, наслаждаясь великолепием этих представлений на глазах жалкой кучки оборванцев. Надо собрать в кучу и свои почетные звания, а то мало ли какой случай представится.  
      В тот день его позвали в Башню лорда-командующего, где разместилась высокая гостья. В заброшенной, выстуженной келье было заметно пыльно. Невысокая девушка, называвшаяся королевой, стояла у огня, разведенного в каменной нише, и куталась в свою меховую накидку. Теон остановился у двери и неловко поклонился. Невероятного цвета глаза осмотрели его с любопытством, в них светилась гордая самоуверенность. Что он здесь делает?  
      Королева выглядела замершей. Ему захотелось сходить за по-настоящему теплой одеждой или снять свой собственный тяжелый плащ, но не было никакой уверенности, как правильно себя вести с летающей на драконе Таргариен.  
— Мне сказали, что вы единственный представитель благородного дома Вестероса в Черном замке, — голос был мелодичный и звонкий. В словах Теон расслышал не любопытство, а требование.  
— Меня зовут Теон Грейджой, ваше величество. Но меня вряд ли можно теперь называть представителем благородного дома, — Теон сжал кулаки, пытаясь побороть внезапно подступившее волнение. — С Железными островами меня давно ничего не связывает. Мое место теперь здесь, в Ночном дозоре.  
— От Ночного дозора мало теперь что осталось. Его нет. Только горстки людей, которые отбивают руины от мертвецов, но не способны остановить их движение на юг.  
      Теон пожал плечами, ему нечего было сказать на это. Вся жизнь его была теперь этими руинами и людьми. Правда, он по-прежнему держался в стороне. Одиночество стало привычной второй кожей, позволявшей избегать напоминаний о прошлом, защищавшей от презрения, которое он где-то в глубине души готов был увидеть в глазах людей.  
— Я помогу защитить Вестерос от Белых ходоков. А мне нужны на севере люди, которым я могу доверять. Которые стали бы мне служить.  
— Я не отношусь к тем людям, от которых ждут верной службы, ваше величество, — он невесело усмехнулся и посмотрел в сторону. — Если бы вы знали обо мне чуть больше, то вряд ли бы вообще позвали в эту комнату.  
— Тогда скажи мне, что я должна знать?  
      Теон взглянул в причудливые фиолетовые глаза. В этой хрупкой и явно замершей девушке проглядывало бесстрашие и ранимость. А еще уверенность в своем праве получать ответ на любой вопрос, который ей придет в голову. Впрочем, этот ответ мог дать любой северянин.  
— На севере меня называют Перевертышем. Я предал воспитавших меня Старков, захватил их замок и способствовал его уничтожению. Многие считают, что я убил младших Старков. Но это не так.  
      Она нахмурилась, раздумывая.  
— Я недостаточно хорошо знаю историю правления изменника Баратеона. Но воспитанник Грейджой у Старков? Звучит странно.  
— Формально говоря, заложник, — пожал плечами Теон. — Но, так или иначе, они воспитали меня.  
— Старки — предатели, пособники изменника Роберта Баратеона, — зло отчеканила она. — Мне нет дела до уничтоженного Винтерфелла. Как и до всего остального, касающегося этой гнусной семьи и северных лордов. Поддержав притязания Станниса Баратеона, весь север погряз в измене.  
— Для Таргариенов не только север, — тихо произнес Теон.  
— Восстание подняли Баратеоны, а поддержали Старки. Остальные всего лишь малодушно присоединились к победителям. Так бывает всегда, рассчитывать на абсолютную преданность каждого вассала — наивно. А мстить всем трусам — глупо. Хотя к Ланнистерам у меня особый счет.  
      Спорить с всадницей дракона, который способен одним выдохом уничтожать десятки мертвецом, было глупо.  
— Что вы хотите от меня, ваше величество?  
— Пока ничего особенно. Ты будешь моим представителем здесь в Черном замке. Принесешь присягу и будешь служить лично мне. Докладывать о состоянии дел на Стене.  
— Почему я? — упавшим голосом проговорил Теон.  
— Ваш командующий, с большим, чем у меня количеством громких имен, заявил, что он не поклонщик и никогда им не будет. Я поняла, что одичалые останутся одичалыми, — и вдруг она неожиданно улыбнулась, в глазах появилась насмешливая искра, — и потом вы, лорд Теон — единственный из выживших здесь получили достаточное образование, чтобы правильно описать обстановку словами и буквами.  
— Хорошо, ваше величество. Я готов вам служить, если вы уверены, что я подхожу.  
      Это было их первое соглашение. И Дейенерис Таргариен, оседлав кошмарного дракона, улетела в тот же вечер.  
      Зима продолжилась, а драконы время от времени возвращались. В Черном замке видели только одного, но к башням на востоке прилетал и другой дракон, зеленый, с карликом на спине. Шли слухи, что это был никто иной, как Тирион Ланнистер. С востока по стене снова пришла подвода, потом другая. Помимо круп, вяленого мыса и замороженной моркови привезли пару десятков обученных воронов. Связь между выжившими замками восстанавливалась. А запасы древесины удавалось пополнять иногда самим, иногда под охраной дракона.  
      В наступившем затишье Клидас помог ему хотя бы временно решить проблему с зубами. От расколотых его избавили уже давно, но заполнить пустые лунки было долго нечем и некому. Полумейстер никогда прежде не ставил зубы, но зато обнаружил в старых запасах слоновью кость. Это и решило дело.  
      Они продолжали уничтожать мертвецов, чтобы затормозить их движение на беззащитный юг. Делали вылазки. Довольно быстро было найдено место самого большого прорыва — разрушенный проход Стены в замке Каменная дверь. Гарнизон, похоже, погиб практически в начале зимы. Прорыв удалось заделать силами дракона и двумя десятками защитников ближайших замков: Серый страж и Ледовый порог. По всей видимости где-то оставались и более мелкие прорывы, еще не найденные.  
      После того, как проход Каменной двери наглухо забили льдом, поток мертвецов стал стихать, Белые ходоки практически не появлялись. Люди начали высыпаться и громко хохотать у ярко пылающих очагов. Дракон прилетал все реже, проходили месяцы между его появлениями, и Теон отправлял письма в Королевскую Гавань. Что происходило там, на юге, он не знал и боялся узнать. Избегал даже мыслей о людях и местах, имена которых отзывались почти забытой болью под сердцем и в искалеченных руках.  
      Теон проводил дни и ночи с пером и бумагами. Он писал письма, отправлял и получал их. Он должен был знать все, что происходит в замках Стены. Читал старые книги в поисках ответов на вопросы своей королевы. Она требовала все больше и больше информации о Стене, Белых ходоках, жестоких зимах прошлого и о драконах. Глаза слезились от усталости. Казалось, что голова распухает от сведений, среди которых не было ответа на один вопрос, который его беспокоил по-настоящему — жив ли Джон Сноу и куда его увезли в ночь накануне прибытия Теона. Хотя что могло ждать раненого среди заснеженных лесов и гибнущих от холода деревень? Что могло ждать Брана и Рикона, ушедших из Винтерфелла в земли, охваченные войной?  
      Подолгу глядя в огонь с раскрытой на коленях книгой, Теон думал, что, видимо, обречен на одиночество. Что-то по-прежнему стояло между ним и остальными. Возможно, его роль при драконьей королеве, чего он ничем не заслужил. Или его собственные страхи охраняли невидимую преграду. Отвечая на улыбки и приветствия, сражаясь и работая вместе с черными братьями и одичалыми, он оставался в стороне, когда раздавались смех и шутки. Его не отталкивали, но и не зазывали в свой круг. Теон не имел право жаловаться. Он помнил, что боги сжалились над ним и подарили второй шанс. Мысленно благодарил их, подавляя ноющую боль в груди. Возможно, все дело в бесконечной зиме и пыльных полках с книгами, оставаться с которыми наедине он раньше никогда не любил.  
      Весна наступила внезапно и вызвала такое же удивление, как и первый прилет дракона. Казалось, люди напрочь забыли о том, что снег может таять, превращаться в лужицы на ступенях, а солнце — греть по-настоящему.  
  
      Сейчас, двигаясь во главе небольшого отряда, Теон перебирал в голове события жестокой трехлетней зимы, первого месяца дарящей надежды весны и не позволял себе думать о направлении и цели своего путешествия.  
      Боги умели посмеяться над наивностью людей и ткнуть их носом в то, о чем бы они хотели забыть навсегда. Гораздо проще начать жизнь заново, чем лепить осколки прошлого к настоящему. Но сделать это, Теону не было позволено. Выбора не оставалось. Чтобы выполнить присягу, принесенную королеве, он вынужден был вернуться в собственный ад или снова предать доверие.  
— Лорд Теон, — он обернулся на звонкий оклик. Это был совсем молодой парень из весенних новобранцев.  
— Да, Карен?  
      Тот засиял улыбкой и хлестанул по крупу лошади. От копыт взметнулся фонтан весенней грязи. Один прыжок лошади, и Карен оказался рядом. Качнулся в седле и судорожно ухватился за гриву. Солнце золотило его светлые волосы.  
— Можно небольшой привал, лорд-командующий? Очень хочется есть.  
      Теон, прищурившись, посмотрел на юго-восток.  
— Можно. Отсюда до замка не более трех часов пути. Даже с привалом мы будем там до заката.  
— А, правда, — тихо спросил Карен, — что с Дредфортом связано множество страшных легенд?  
— Если бы только легенды, — тихо проговорил Грейджой, борясь с внезапно подступившим желанием свернуться и прижать руки к груди.  
       _Тело помнит лучше, чем я сам._  
— Хотел бы я его увидеть, — мечтательно протянул дозорный.  
       _Если хочешь научиться мастерски снимать шкуру, тебе будет на что посмотреть._  
      Теон отвернулся от спутника, пряча глаза и борясь с подступившей тошнотой. Кровь зашумела в ушах. Осталось всего несколько часов до того, как он окажется в месте, которое хотел бы стереть из памяти навсегда. Но богов и Дейенерис Таргариен его желания мало интересовали.  
      Спрыгнув с лошади, Теон вдруг почувствовал слабость страха в коленях, о которой успел уже забыть за прошедшую зиму.  
_Стоит подвернуть себе ногу у всех на глазах, чтобы дозорные могли объяснить нетвердую походку лорда-командующего по переходам Дредфорта. Хотя боюсь, что дрожащие ноги будут меньшей из моих проблем._  
  
Весна принесла в Черный замок новости с юга, которые многое расставили по местам. Лорды Вестероса преклонили колени перед Дейенерис и невесть откуда взявшимся Эйгоном Таргариеном, которые с двумя драконами и армией захватили ослабленные войной земли королевства. Был еще и третий дракон, на котором действительно летал Тирион Ланнистер, но Бес в основном находился в Миерине, правя то ли от своего имени, то ли от имени отправившейся на запад Матери драконов.  
      Новости северных земель заставляли сердце Теона тревожно биться. В той битве Станнис все-таки взял Винтерфелл, положив большую часть своей ослабленной армии. Но эта победа принесла ему только горькие плоды. Разбитые Болтоны отступили в Дредфорт — крепость, которую никому еще не удавалось взять. Баратеон какое-то время оставался в продуваемых ледяными ветрами стенах, без зимних запасов, с обмороженными и изголодавшимися людьми. Потом зима погнала его на юг, и он пропал где-то в снежных переходах к Торрхенову уделу. Была ли с ним Аша? Жива ли она? Что творится на Железных островах? Теон не знал. Зато лорд Белой Гавани нашел где-то Рикона. Ходили слухи о восстановлении Винтерфелла и возвращении туда наследника Старков.  
      Последнее, что узнал Теон, лишило его ночного сна и покоя. Рамси Болтон был жив и унаследовал титул лорда Дредфорда от умершего в год зимней ночи лорда Русе Болтона. Сама возможность когда-нибудь встретиться глаза в глаза со своим мучителем рождала тревогу. Сердце стучало, и Теон не находил себе места, вышагивая из угла в угол кельи, без особой надобности поднимаясь на Стену и спускаясь вниз. Мысли возвращались к жизни искалеченного создания по имени Вонючка, исчезнувшего где-то в прошлом за чертой Ночного Дозора. Но все же оставившего несмываемый отпечаток в душе Теона, свою память в самых отдаленных уголках сознания.  
      Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем он успокоился. Но тут прилетела пылающая гневом Дейенерис, и жизнь, ускоряясь, как снежная лавина, полетела в бездну.  
      После короткого разговора с Тормундом королева позвала Теона. Не сняв кроваво красный шерстяной плащ, Мать драконов кружила по келье лорда-командующего, как потерявшая свободу львица. На щеках пылал румянец, изящные руки то и дело сжимались в кулаки, грудь вздымалась от быстрого дыхания. Она была очень хороша в ярости. Угроза, исходившая от нее, казалась почти ощутимой, словно воздух становился плотнее и горячее с каждым ее движением.  
      Теон почтительно поклонился и, чувствуя тревогу, ждал слов Бурерожденной. Она резко развернулась и посмотрела на него. В странного цвета глазах мелькнуло сомнение. Теон с удивлением понял, что тревожится о ней, а не о себе.  
— У меня есть к вам поручение, лорд Теон.  
— К вашим услугам, ваше величество, — эта фраза его немного смешила, но он умел произносить ее с полной серьезностью.  
— Хорошо. Но сначала., — она продолжала его в задумчивости рассматривать, — я назначаю вас лордом-командующим Стены.  
— Но.., — совершенно растерялся Теон, — это невозможно. Вы, наверное, не знаете, ваше величество, но лорда-командующего выбирают голосованием братья Дозора.  
      Дейенерис презрительно искривила губы и вскинула голову.  
— Я это знаю, лорд Грейджой. Благодаря вам я знаю все о Ночном Дозоре. Того древнего братства уже нет. Оно умирало вплоть до этой зимы и окончательно погибло с покушением на жизнь предыдущего лорда-командующего. Горстки разбросанных по замкам людей. Большая часть из которых — одичалые, которые с приходом весны потянулись, кто на юг, кто на север. Самым крупным и менее всего пострадавшим остался только Восточный дозор-у-моря. И не потому что Коттер Пайк правильно оборонялся, а потому что заразы там было меньше всего. Теперь все надо менять, и выстраивать жизнь Дозора по-новому. Если бы не драконы, Ночной дозор погиб бы полностью, и Иные ушли бы далеко вглубь Вестероса. Это теперь мое королевство, и я должна быть уверена, что делается все необходимое, чтобы север был в безопасности. О независимости черного братства придется пока забыть. Я буду следить за всем, что здесь происходит. Управлять им будет тот, на кого укажу я.  
— Но я совсем не тот, кто вам нужен, — упавшим голосом проговорил Теон.  
      Мать Драконов склонила на бок голову и, чуть прищурив глаза, испытывающее посмотрела на него. Напряжение, исходившее от королевы, ослабевало.  
— У меня не такой большой выбор, — вдруг устало сказала она. — Да и у тебя тоже. Я не знаю, справишься ли ты, но тебе я могу доверять.  
— Почему не Тормунд? Его бы признали все. И он бы точно справился.  
Дейенерис откинула упавший на глаза серебряный локон.  
— Он отказал мне. Словно с ним говорит не королева, а надоедливая девчонка. Сказал, что никогда не был и не будет поклонщиком, и раз пришла весна, ему надо проверить какие-то там свои земли на севере. Пришлось принять его отказ.  
— А мой? — нерешительно спросил Теон.  
Королева улыбнулась и медленно покачала головой.  
— Ты присягнул мне, лорд Теон, и твой отказ я не приму. Я назначаю тебя, и если кто-то будет возражать, то я побеседую с ним со спины Дрогона. Пока драконы выполняют вместо Дозора его работу, черным братьям придется проглотить любое мое решение.  
      Теон вытер мокрый от пота лоб, чувствуя всю нелепость и горечь своего положения. Когда-то он жаждал командовать кораблями и армиями, самоуверенно думал, что для этого и предназначен. Потом утратил даже ничтожную веру в себя. Теперь понимал, что может многое. Но вот чего хочет? Что бы он выбрал сам? Чувство одиночества снова подступило к нему, просачиваясь холодом под кожу, протягивая щупальца к замершему в груди сердцу.  
— Хорошо, ваше величество. Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит.  
       Королева улыбнулась. Наверное, улыбка планировалась величественной, но выглядела нахальной.   
— Но это еще не все, лорд Теон. У меня есть поручение, которое я могу доверить только вам.  
_Если бы он знал, что за этим последует…_  
Дейенерис перевела дыхание и тут же нахмурилась, видимо, возвращаясь к прежним неприятным мыслям. Она сделала круг и, взяв с края стола глиняный кувшин, резким движением швырнула его об стену. Когда она посмотрела на Теона, в огромных глазах блестели слезы. Он сделал шаг вперед и замер в растерянности.  
— Они убили его, — быстро проговорила Дейенерис. — И это было зверское убийство.  
— Кого?  
— Джораха Мормонта. Моего десницу, — плечи опустились, и королева упала в кресло. — Он был предателем и самым близким другом. Прошел со мной все, был рядом с самого начала.  
      Голос надломился, и Теон в тревоге сделал шаг к изящной, свернувшейся в кресле фигурке.  
— Сядь, пожалуйста, — попросила она и указала на стул с высокой спинкой.  
      Теон развернул стул и сел. Напряжение сдавило плечи железными руками. Он чувствовал, что ее беда принесет с собой ворох неприятностей. Превратит в пепел и унесет прочь покой — единственное, что у него было здесь.  
— Север разорен и запятнан изменой Баратеонов и Старков. Джорах Мормонт прибыл в эти земли как мой десница, чтобы встретится с главами домов севера. Понять, насколько они будут верны Железному трону. И привезти в Королевскую Гавань Сансу Старк.  
— Санса Старк в Винтерфелле?  
— Да. Недавно она вернулась вместе с младшим сыном Старков в родовой замок. Где находилась в годы зимы, мне пока неизвестно. Первое, что она должна была сделать — это прибыть ко мне и принести присягу как правящий представитель семьи при малолетнем брате. Сир Джорах прибыл в Винтерфелл, сообщил ей о моем требовании и поехал в Дредфорт.  
      У Теона сбилось дыхание.  
— После встречи с лордом Болтоном Джорах отправил мне сообщение, которое меня успокоило насчет этого рода, и опять выехал в сторону Винтерфелла, надеясь, что леди Старк готова к отъезду. Но его зверски убили на границе земель Болтонов.  
      В словах Бурерожденной звучали боль и гнев. Тонкие пальцы судорожно сжали округлое колено, закрытое темной кожей штанов, явно предназначенных для полетов на драконе. Дейенерис вдохнула, и ее голос прорезала ярость:  
— С его спины содрали кожу. И я хочу знать, кто это сделал!  
      Теон подался вперед, разомкнул онемевшие губы, но звук не шел — горло словно сдавила невидимая петля.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы, лорд Грейджой, разобрались в гибели моего десницы. И если ясности не будет, я сожгу дотла дома северных лордов, и первым будет дом Старков. Я сравняю Винтерфелл с землей.  
— Но при чем здесь Старки? — голос прорвался хриплыми низкими звуками. — Только Болтоны устраивают охоту на людей и сдирают с них кожу.  
— Сомневаюсь, что лорду Рамси Болтону нужна смерть моего десницы, — покачала головой Дейенерис.  
— Он это сделает просто ради удовольствия, — и Теон закрыл лицо руками.  
Дейенерис внимательно посмотрела на него и покачала головой.  
— Тело нашли на землях Болтонов и доставили в Дредфорт. Рамси Болтон отправил мне ворона с сообщением об убийстве Джораха. Все это выглядит более чем странно, если он сам обагрил руки кровью. Будучи виновен, он бы сделал так, чтобы тело никогда не нашли.  
— Но почему Старки?  
— Старки изменники, стремящиеся к власти. Не желают принести присягу Железному трону. Леди Старк знала, что сир Джорах поедет из Дредфорта к ним, а она жаждет мести и уничтожения дома Болтонов. За насильно выданную замуж и пропавшую сестру.  
— В последнем она права, — тихо сказал Теон. — А на счет первого — вы предвзято относитесь к Старкам, ваше величество.  
      Королева резко встала, прошлась по комнате, потом остановилась напротив Теона.  
— Поэтому я прилетела сюда. Хотя больше всего мне хотелось отправить оба замка в пекло дракона. Я хочу, чтобы ты провел дознание. Отправился в Дредфорт и Винтерфелл. Допросил каждого живого человека и нашел мне виновного. И только потом занялся делами Дозора  
— Почему я?  
— Снова это почему, лорд Теон? Вопрос, на который ты знаешь ответ. Ты не вассал лордов севера. Но знаешь о них больше многих. Ты отправишься к ним как мой представитель, как лорд одного из Великих домов и командующий Ночного Дозора — ордена далекого от игр власти. И если хоть кто-то попытается закрыть перед тобой ворота или нанести тебе вред, пощады уже не будет. Их будет ждать кровь и огонь.  
_Вряд ли это меня утешит, если он возьмется за кожу._  Теон снова закрыл лицо руками.  
— Знаете, ваше величество, почему у меня наполовину седые волосы, хотя мне нет и двадцати пяти лет? Почему не хватает пальцев? — он убрал руки и поднял глаза на замершую рядом с ним Бурерожденную.  
— Знаю, — вдруг неожиданно сказала она. — Ты был в плену у Рамси Болтона до того, как попал на Стену.  
— Я просто не смогу вернуться в Дредфорт, — одними губами произнес Теон.  
— Сможешь, — сказала она и вдруг неожиданно положила почти невесомую руку ему на плечо. — Я видела много людей, чья душа и кровь были безнадежно отравлены рабством. Оно стало неотторгаемой частью их самих. Ты сможешь вернуться. И более того, — должен. Ответы нужны не только мне.  
  
Под развевающимся драконом Таргариенов и флагами Ночного Дозора Теон и сопровождающий его отряд из десяти человек въехали в ворота замка Дредфорт. Во внутреннем дворе их уже ждали. Стараясь держать спину прямо, он слышал грохот собственного сердца и голос Карена, глухой как из-под неодолимой толщи воды:  
— Лорд Теон Грейджой, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора и Личный дознаватель королевы Дейенерис Таргариен прибыл для проведения расследования по делу об убийстве десницы королевы.  
Перед ним не было ничего, кроме лишенных малейшего цвета, затягивающих в страшный омут прошлого глаз Рамси Болтона.

2\. ДРЕДФОРТ

Серый камень стен, пропылившиеся карты севера, два совершенно выцветших гобелена со сражением и псовой охотой. Массивный стол, выдвинутый теперь к центру. Рамси знал, какую ему предоставить комнату для проведения допросов. Тут так ничего и не изменилось, правда сейчас она выглядела запущенной, словно все это время ждала его возвращения.  
Мысли поплыли, ускоряясь, к воронке прошлого. Рядом бормотала несчастная Уолда, а Теон терял контроль над собой, уставившись в чернильное пятно на углу стола. В нем он растворялся, когда Рамси трахал его здесь - на столе в своем кабинете. Представлял, что перед ним раскачивалась черная гроздь ягод, а не он сам от каждого толчка сзади.  
Порыв свежего ветра из окна коснулся щеки, и Теон резко и глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Так значит, леди Уолда, вы сами не принимали участия в переговорах лорда Болтона и Десницы королевы?  
\- Нет, милорд. Тогда понесла моя кобыла, и я…  
Среди всех помещений Дредфорта выбрать именно это. Предложить спальню или собачий загон видимо не решился. Что он пытается добиться такими провокациями? Если раньше каждая из них приносила ему только маленькие и большие удовольствия, то теперь Рамси ходил по краю. А он умел быть осторожным. Неужели думает, что встретил вчера вечером на крыльце того же, кого потерял три года назад? Или ему было совсем все равно? Его положение лорда, Дредфорт - ничто не имело такого значения, как это напоминание о прошлом?  
\- Так значит, вас представили лорду Мормонту, и после этого вы гостя не видели?  
\- Да, именно так, лорд Грейджой.  
Она растеряла свой вес, а лицо - розовый цвет, став серым и рыхлым. Во взгляде читалось напряжение. Может быть страх? Она ничего не заметила, не слышала, и даже как выглядел десница королевы - не может точно сказать. Глупость, притворство или испуг? Сложно было определить.  
Теон встал, обошел край стола и склонился над просвечивающей под жидкими волосами белой кожей. Рука его легла на чернильное пятно на краю. Проклятие, почему оно все время лезет в глаза? Такое заметное. Может, Рамси освежил его цвет в ночь после прибытия их отряда?  
\- Почему ты не родила ребенка Русе Болтону? Это единственное, чего от тебя ждали, – резко и зло он бросил ей в самое ухо.  
Уолду тряхнуло, взгляд метнулся вверх, к Теону, и тут же в сторону.  
\- Я…, я просто… У меня родилась девочка. Уже здесь в Дредфорте. Они сказали, что она мертва, но это не правда, не правда…, - голос задрожал и осекся.  
Теон, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица, коснулся рукой ее плеча у самого основания шеи и сказал совсем тихо:  
\- Мне жаль. Правда, жаль…, - и мягко погладил по плечу.  
И Уолда зарыдала. Стало мучительно стыдно за то, что он делал с ней в комнате, где все напоминало о том, как его самого заставляли рыдать снова и снова. Теперь он оказался в другой роли.  
\- Я.., я хотела родить второго ребенка. Но лорд Русе, он стал такой холодный после Винтерфелла. И Белые ходоки за Стенами. И он, как мертвец. Сидел всегда в кабинете, и зайти туда мог только Рамси.  
\- От чего умер ваш муж?  
\- Я не знаю, не знаю, - голова моталась из стороны в сторону. – Просто умер, и все. Тогда думала – от холода. В Дредфорте был жуткий холод и…, - она бросила на Теона быстрый взгляд и вся сжалась.  
\- И Рамси, - он закончил за нее совсем тихо, не отпуская плеча.  
Уолда вскинула голову и отчаянно закивала. Казалось, она искала у него спасения, молила об этом. Помнит ли она меня? Кем я был в Винтерфелле? Видимо, нет. Тело тогда поглощало все ее внимание, делая до тупости равнодушной.  
\- Да… он… со мной, - Уолда всхлипнула.   
Что делал с ней Рамси в отсутствии всемогущего лорда Русе, знать совсем не хотелось.  
\- Вы провожали Десницу королевы?  
\- Да, я только тогда и видела этого сира. Один раз, – торопливо проговорила она. - Рамси сказал, чтобы я не высовывала носа из спальни, если не хочу питаться всю весну собственным жиром.  
Жира у нее его немного осталось. И разума.  
\- Лорд Теон, вы - дознаватель. Найдите мою девочку. Рамси прячет ее, не хочет, чтобы она унаследовала замок. Вы должны ее найти, - исступленное безумие появилось в ее глазах.  
\- Я сделаю все, что могу, - растерянно пробормотал Теон.  
Когда леди Уолду удалось отправить в ее покои, он попросил дежурившего у двери дозорного найти стюарда замка. В приеме королевского гостя стюард так или иначе должен был принять участие.  
Теон готов был допрашивать кого угодно, кроме единственного человека, с кем следовало бы поговорить в первую очередь, но он все оттягивал, объясняя себе, что нужно подготовиться, собрать побольше фактов. Хотя рассказанные людьми лорда Дредфорта эти факты не значили на самом деле ничего. Для правды об убийстве десницы.  
Или значили очень много... Как милорд провел зиму в этих стенах? Рука обхватила горло, словно он внезапно произнес это слово. Милорд.  
Во время первой встречи на крыльце каждая мышца ныла от напряжения. Теон был, как клешнями, зажат взглядами дозорных в спину и глазами Рамси, которые вгрызались в него, пытались понять, прочитать все мысли и чувства. А если нынешний лорд Болтон скажет: «давно не виделись, Вонючка» , что он должен будет сделать? Весело улыбнуться в ответ? Не говоря ни слова развернуться и уехать? Или ударить его в лицо с силой, которая у него теперь была?  
Дейенерис со спины дракона видела только широкие дороги, не подозревая, что на них есть поваленные деревья, глубокие ямы и бродят дикие звери. Рамси был каменным обвалом на пути этого расследования, и будет чудо, если он не погребет Теона и всех, кто приехал сюда с ним.  
\- Лорд Болтон, - Теон слегка наклонил в приветствии голову, всеми силами следя за осанкой.  
\- Лорд-командующий, - край рта дернулся, в обращении глухо прозвучала насмешка. – Рад встрече.  
Теон не знал, что сказать. Не было слов, разрывающих застарелые путы, и каждый неосторожный шаг грозил началом обвала. Казалось, они стоят друг напротив друга бесконечно долго. Рубаха на спине мгновенно пропиталась потом, и он внушал себе, что этого не может видеть стоящий позади него отряд.  
В руке Рамси сжимал поданные Кареном верительные грамоты, но даже не пытался на них взглянуть. Судорожно дернулась щека, и лорд Дредфорта развернулся к немолодому воину.  
\- Проследи, чтобы разместили наших гостей и снабдили всем необходимым.  
Не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова, Рамси быстро поднялся по ступеням. Только наверху, словно неловко ступив на каменный выступ, покачнулся, но удержал равновесие и исчез в темноте прохода.  
Теон уловил удивленный шепот дозорных и усмехнулся. Рамси не ожидал его увидеть, не успел раскинуть сети своих издевательских игр. Или не решился? Впрочем, он быстро придет в себя.  
Вечером, коря себя за трусость, Теон оставался в предоставленных ему покоях. Долгая дорога и усталость стали для него оправданием. Туда же ему принесли еду, которая не лезла в горло. При взгляде на щедро заполненное блюдо возникали совсем другие образы: мучительный голод, запахи с пиршественного слова и объедки, на которых прилипли собачьи волосы. Он гнал воспоминания от себя. Возвращался к новому впечатлению – внешности встретившего их лорда Болтона. Падающие на глаза волосы были серыми от грязи. Тело потеряло свою тяжесть, подобралось под свободно облегающей курткой. Скулы казались острее, может, на фоне темной щетины, проступающей на щеках. Под жидко-голубыми глазами, в которых плавала едва заметная муть, лежали тени. Рукав куртки был надорван – неопрятность, которую Рамси мог вытерпеть, только возвращаясь с охоты. Зима поменяла многое.  
Утром Теону передали, что для удобства дознания лорд Болтон предлагает воспользоваться его бывшим кабинетом. Появилось чувство, что Рамси оправился от первого потрясения.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Входите, - неловким движением Теон подвинул к себе свиток для записей.  
Встреча с очередным давним знакомым.  
\- Добрый день, лорд Грейджой.  
Старый стюард служил еще Русе Болтону. Залысины стали глубже, морщины отчетливо окружили жесткие губы. Он вошел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой тяжелую дверь.  
\- Садитесь, Ваймон.  
Тот добрался до стула как-то боком, неуверенный в каждом шаге. Коричневого цвета дублет был застегнут наглухо до выступающего кадыка. Взгляд, скользнув по Теону, ушел в сторону. Как бы то ни было, старый Ваймон выглядел встревоженным и, судя по виду, прекрасно помнил того, кто сидел теперь перед ним в качестве дознавателя.  
Чего именно он боялся? Вернувшегося из небытия Вонючку? Или собственного лорда, который может спустить с него по лоскутку за каждое неосторожное слово.  
\- Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов о пребывании в замке Десницы королевы. Вы видели его? Готовили встречу столь высокого гостя?  
\- Да, конечно. С ним было почти двадцать человек воинов, всех надо было разместить, накормить. А Дредфорт после зимы – пустая лоханка. На дне - только объедки.  
Стюард осекся, рука дернулась ко рту и на полдороге упала на стол. Теон усмехнулся открыто и придвинулся к спинке кресла напряженной спиной. Неловкость тяжело висела в воздухе.  
\- Да, я понимаю, после зимы запасов не осталось ни у кого.  
Тот облегченно кивнул головой.  
\- Расскажите мне об этом визите. Как он прошел? Ваши впечатления о сире Джорахе? Как его встретил лорд Болтон?  
Ваймон заерзал на стуле, правая рука сползла под стол, потом левая.  
\- Вы понимаете, лорд дознаватель, я не могу говорить что-то лишнее о лорде Рамси, - и добавил едва слышно. - Вы же знаете…  
\- Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду под лишним, - Теон резко оборвал его, собственный голос звучал удивительно холодно, даже с угрозой. - Но я понимаю, что вам следует сохранять лояльность и лорду Болтону, и правящему дому Таргариенов. Подумайте и расскажите, что помните.  
Ваймон Гроун никогда не делал ничего плохого ни отчаявшемуся Теону, ни жалкому Вонючке. Не участвовал в развлечениях бастардовых мальчиков. Просто брезгливо сторонился. Много лет прослужив лорду Русе, стюард производил впечатление человека такого же холодного и равнодушного, как и его хозяин. Ко всему, но не к собственному благополучию. И сейчас он откровенно боялся. Возможно, даже сожалел, что хотя бы разок не принес Теону воды в темницу, когда была такая возможность.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - засуетился Гроун. - Я, конечно, все расскажу, тут совершенно нечего скрывать. Сир Джорах и его свита пробыли здесь два дня. Мы как могли их встретили. Лорд Болтон даже устроил большой ужин в честь гостя. На стол, правда, подали похлебку, в которой было больше молодых побегов лука, чем мяса, но милорд десница не обратил на это никого внимание. Он выглядел сильно озабоченным и погруженным в собственные мысли. За столом разговор велся о зиме и о разрухе в северных землях. Вроде ничего особенного, но вам лучше расспросить об этом лорда Рамси.  
На последних словах Ваймон бросил на Теона откровенно любопытный взгляд.  
\- Обсуждались ли Старки и Винтерфелл?  
\- Может быть. Я не помню. Упоминали многие замки и разоренные деревни. Я так понял, что тем, кто будет лоялен, помогут с восстановлением земель. С юга и Вольных городов придут товары, корабли и подводы со съестным. Иначе до урожая мы не продержимся.  
\- Хорошо. Что еще?  
\- Десница короля обошел Дредфорт. И съездил на охоту с лордом Болтоном. Они привезли зайца. Удивительно, что в лесах еще есть живность. Утром сир Джорах уехал.  
Теон выбрался из-за стола и подошел к полкам напротив распахнутого окна. Когда-то здесь было много всякого: свернутые карты, охотничьи трофеи, огарки свечей, странного вида безделушки и даже пара старых книг. Все имело свое место. И Вонючка иногда вытирал пыль, чтобы нарушить непонятный для него порядок и получить десяток плетей от хозяина или отсосать прямо здесь, стоя на коленях у этих полок. Сейчас они опустели и заросли грязью по-настоящему. Но взгляд притягивал один предмет - запрятанный в ножны и словно случайно оставленный на середине полки - нож для свежевания. На что надеется Рамси, выставляя его напоказ?  
Теон глубоко вдохнул. Ему нужно было копнуть гораздо глубже. Разрушить дистанцию его статуса, официальный и вежливый тон вопросов, который так хорошо защищал его самого. Как будто он здесь совсем новый человек, который знакомится с Дредфортом, а Дредфорт знакомится с ним, и гостя можно водить по парадным залам и рассказывать и так всем известную историю правления Болтонов. И он будет церемонно кивать, поправлять сбившийся ремень и не решаться пройти в уборную. И никто из встретивших его здесь не рассмеется ему в лицо, не спросит, как живется без члена в Ночном Дозоре. Но это лезвие перед его носом…  
Не оборачиваясь, Теон спросил тихо, но добавил в голос угрозу:  
\- Лорд Болтон сказал, что вы должны способствовать расследованию королевы и честно отвечать на мои вопросы?  
\- Да-а, - неуверенно протянул стюард.  
Похоже, Рамси приказал ему нечто прямо противоположенное.  
Теон подошел к Ваймону и оперся трехпалой рукой о стол прямо перед его носом.  
\- Что сделал Рамси, когда уехал Джорах? Он же был дико зол. Два дня вежливых улыбок и необходимости корчить из себя лорда. Он избил кого-то, содрал шкуру со спины? Не лги мне. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, кто я и что знаю о твоем хозяине…  
Теперь уже не о моем.  
Ваймон напрягся, посмотрел на Теона, потом на его обезображенную руку.  
\- Лорд Теон, вы же понимаете, я не могу, я… Он мой лорд.  
\- Он расплатится тобой, если пожелает королева. А она пожелает, если захочу я. Последнее, что услышишь – это хруст собственных костей на зубах дракона.  
\- Но он обдерет меня.., - подбородок его задрожал, взгляд стал умоляющим.  
Теона передернуло. Вот она - власть страха. Вид у нее омерзительный и тошнотворный. Хорошо, что Вонючка никогда себя не видел со стороны.  
\- Я не расскажу никому то, что услышу от тебя. Это правда. Тебе нужно мне поверить. Это единственный правильный выбор, который ты можешь сделать сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я расскажу, что знаю. Лорд Болтон вернулся с той прогулки черный от злости, но сдерживался, пока сир Джорах не уехал. А потом он сорвался на первом мальчишке, который уронил что-то в его покоях. Опять эти крики. Все попрятались по углам.  
Теон вытер рукой лоб и отошел в сторону. Рамси нельзя изменить. Единственное, что он может сделать, - это убедить Дейенерис спалить это место крови и боли.  
\- Он поехал следом за десницей?  
\- Нет, - удивился Стюард, - потом милорд долго пил и не выходил из покоев.  
\- Не верю. Он должен был отправиться следом.  
Ваймон беспомощно заморгал.  
\- Нет, он остался. Лорд Болтон не уезжал из замка.  
Отправить Дредфорт в пекло легко не получалось.  
\- С кем из замка Рамси проводит время? Тот же Деймон, Живодер и все остальные?  
\- Ворчун погиб еще у Винтерфелла. Деймон позже, когда зимой Рамси отправился с целым отрядом охотиться на мертвецов. Наступила сплошная ночь, и он совершенно обезумел, - стюард сцепил длинные узловатые пальцы, голос его звучал устало.  
\- Расскажите, что произошло зимой?   
Теон подался вперед, ему хотелось узнать об этом подробнее. Нужно разобраться в ситуации. Скрытые мотивы, намерения, жажда власти и все такое… Или он просто хотел что-то понять для себя?  
\- Упадок Дредфорта. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее. После возвращения лорда Болтона из Винтерфелла, и когда леди Уолда родила мертвую девочку, все стало плохо. Замок со всех сторон обступил снег, и еще пришли мертвецы. По одному, потом группами. Лорд Русе почти не выходил из кабинета. Потом появились люди из деревень рядом. Многих, особенно мастеровых, пускали, - Ваймон горестно вздохнул.  
Он говорил спокойно и размеренно. Создавалось впечатление, что перечислял события в том порядке, в котором они долгое время крутились у него в голове.  
\- Леди Уолда рыдала в своих покоях, но это только бесило милорда Рамси. Правда, не так сильно, пока его отец был жив. Только запасы подходили к концу. Я говорил это не раз. Лорд Русе только пожимал плечами. А вот Рамси в какой-то момент приказал запереть ворота, и кто добирался до ворот замка, вынужден был уходить дальше. Но они быстро возвращались, только уже холодные, с синими глазами.  
\- Почему умер лорд Русе?  
\- Трудно сказать. Мне кажется, он потерял интерес ко всему. С юга прилетели вороны. Там появились Таргариены и драконы. Не слишком многообещающе для Болтонов, хотя все же лучше чем для Старков. Кто теперь станет Хранителем севера? Может, он ждал конца этой зимы, но решил, что она не наступит. Не знаю.  
\- А Рамси?  
\- Он убивал себя по-другому. Гонял своих людей по вымершим окрестностям. И ночью и днем, чтобы рубить и жечь мертвяков. Обнаружил где-то в подвалах замка несколько обсидиановых мечей. Что они убивают Иных, уже было известно. Вот он и охотился. Иногда даже дичь привозил. В общем, ему было все равно мертвых рубить или живых. Но если бы не его страсть, в какой-то момент замок мог бы и не выстоять. Еще лорд Рамси стал слишком много пить. Тратил запасы выпивки только на себя. Так и жил между вином и драками. Иногда, если было с кем, развлекался в подвале. Даже когда лорд Русе умер, ничего не изменилось. Если бы весна началась позже, то в Дредфорте Болтонов бы не осталось. Разве что леди Уолда. Но она и вовсе умом тронулась. Бродила часами по замку, рыдала, искала своего мертвого ребенка, пока не попадалась на глаза своему пасынку. Тот ее избивал, иногда до синяков. Как-то сказал, что съел ее младенца живьем, так она на мороз в одной рубашке и отправилась. Мейстер ее перехватил. Но потом леди Уолда слова пасынка забыла и ищет до сих пор.  
Что-то в этой истории его беспокоило. Но что? Просто зимняя история замка, который в целом был подготовлен к осаде холодом и смертью лучше многих других, но все равно едва устоял.  
\- А весной? Что-то изменилось?  
\- Полетели вороны, и лорд Рамси стал чуть меньше наливаться вином, больше заниматься делами. Я даже подумал, что, может быть, он начинает понимать свою ответственность за род Болтонов. Найдет пропавшую жену или новую заведет. Но после отъезда сира Десницы он так осатанел, что мои надежды рухнули разом.  
\- Но вы уверены, что он не отправился за ним следом?  
\- Он был здесь. Его трудно было не заметить.  
\- А его парни?  
\- Не знаю. Я ведаю запасами замка, а не слежу за остатками гарнизона. Спросите Уолтона или Кислого Алина, лорд Теон. И прошу вас, не говорите никому о нашем разговоре.  
Теон кивнул. Если кто-то вроде Живодера или Кислого Алина замешан в эту историю, то никто из них не выдаст другого или своего милорда. Все они повязаны кровью. И с Теоном их связывало то же. Он умел видеть кровь в их глазах. Правда зима ослабила эти путы. Но кровь проступает всегда.  
Теон выглянул за дверь и увидел сразу двоих дежуривших дозорных. Вид у них был донельзя серьезный.  
\- Принести что-нибудь поесть, лорд-командующий?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я не голоден. Лучше найдите капитана гарнизона Уолтона Железные Икры. Кажется, он выжил после зимы.  
Разговор с Уолтоном еще больше прояснил ситуацию. Именно ему в руки передали тело сира Джораха добравшиеся до замка крестьяне. А в это время многочисленная свита десницы металась вокруг деревни, где они остановились на ночевку на границе земель Болтонов и где утром не обнаружили в палатке своего командующего.  
Судя по всему, лорд Мормонт просто вышел из палатки и не вернулся. То ли около нее никто не дежурил, то ли дежурные спали, но схватились они только утром. Искали по лагерю, по деревне, у которой расположились. Потом послали воронов в Винтерфелл и Дредфорт, стали прочесывать лес. Но ничего не нашли. Потому что еще рано утром тело в плачевном состоянии нашли в лесу крестьяне. Что их занесло туда?  
По остаткам одежды нашедшие решили, что это кто-то из благородных. Но странное клеймо на щеке, наполовину скрытое бородой, совершенно сбило их с толку. Преступление было мрачным. И один из крестьян взялся довезти труп в Дредфорт.  
Пока телега вязла трое суток в весенней грязи, два замка и деревня посередине обменивались паническими посланиями. Рамси Болтон, до крайности раздраженный все это время, даже заявил, что сам с отрядом отправится на поиски. И тут им доставили останки лорда Десницы. Пришлось отправить ворона в Королевскую Гавань. Ответ пришел незамедлительно – ничего не предпринимать, ждать решения королевы Дейенерис.  
Дни потянулись тревожные. Уолтон поглядывал в небо, ждал, когда прилетит огромный черный зверь, изрыгающий пламя. О нем ходили слухи, но никто в Дредфорте этого чудовища не видел. Да и видеть не хотелось. Железные Икры нисколько не сомневался, что увязший в деревне отряд боится расплаты еще больше. Двадцать вооруженных и опытных воинов потеряли одного десницу, человека очень близкого Бурерожденной.  
Лорд Рамси был мрачен и не пил последние дни. Велел привести в порядок единственный не развалившийся требушет. Начать каждодневные тренировки на тяжелых луках. Мейстер сказал Уолтону, что ему было приказано найти книги о драконах. А лучше о победах над ними. Когда вдалеке показался небольшой отряд под знаменами Таргариенов и Ночного Дозора, тревога сменилась растерянностью. Никто не понимал, что это может значить. И сейчас их будущее казалось неясным.  
В конце своего рассказа Уолтон понадеялся, что Дейенерис Таргариен не только Бурерожденная, но и Справедливая и многозначительно посмотрел на Теона. Оставалось только улыбнуться и пожать плечами.  
Слушая Уолтона Железные Икры, Теон почти расслабился. Он не ожидал от этого сурового солдата такого красноречия. Впрочем, и не был раньше с Уолтоном знаком. Капитан никогда не появлялся в окружении Рамси, не видел Вонючку. И даже во время последнего пребывания Теона в Винтерфелле, скользил мимо его взглядом и, похоже, сейчас не узнавал в лорде-командующем никого из прошлой жизни. И Теон был рад этому, даже как-то тепло благодарен Уолтону, словно так все сложилось по собственной воле капитана.  
Когда Теон остался один, хорошее настроение быстро улетучилось. Он не мог дальше откладывать, делать вид, что есть более важные встречи. Поднявшись, яростно протер глаза и снова подошел к полке. Нож лежал так откровенно и вызывающе. Посмотрев на него в раздумье, Теон осторожно взял его и положил в карман.  
За дверью переминался с ноги на ногу Карен.  
\- Лорд-командующий, давайте я принесу вам еды?  
Теон натужно улыбнулся, оперся о дверной проем и посмотрел на свои руки. Дрожи не было. Желание что-либо съесть тоже.  
\- Не надо, Карен. Найди лучше лорда Болтона и передай ему, что я хотел бы с ним поговорить.  
Карен вернулся быстро. Ему сообщили, что лорд Болтон уехал по своим делам и встретится с лордом-командующим, когда освободится. Рамси умел заставить остальных играть по своим правилам. И ждать.  
Теон стоял на широком крыльце Главного замка. Над головой висели легкие сизые облака. Между ними и краем внутренней стены от уходящего на закат солнца розовело небо. Хотелось стоять и просто дышать. Воздух был одуряюще свеж, полон множеством неуловимых запахов жизни. Словно это был не Дредфорт. В этом мрачном месте свежесть только обжигала при каждом вдохе, а не несла столько оттенков и волнующих ощущений. А еще Вонючка никогда не слышал здесь птиц. А теперь они звучали громко, нахально, то замолкая, то звонко перекликаясь друг с другом.  
Теон тряхнул головой. Все чувства - лишь иллюзии, созданные пьянящей весной. Ему надо справиться с поручением. Справиться с собой. Самому. В кармане болтался нож. Он коснулся его кончиками пальцев. Рамси хотел окунуть его в самые темные события прошлого? И он был прав. Отрезать этот саднящий палец, не дожидаясь пока это сделает кто-то еще.  
Он медленно спустился и пошел в сторону Великого Чертога, в залах которого бывал много раз Вонючкой. Справа от него тянулся Гостевой двор, у входа в который лежала куча мусора неопределенного вида. Рядом стояла телега и суетилась обслуга, видимо, пытаясь разобрать вываленный наружу хлам.  
Большую часть его отряда разместили именно здесь. Но помещения были в ужасном состоянии. Насколько понял Теон, с начала зимы сюда селили многих, спасшихся от мертвецов и добравшихся до Дредфорта. Далеко не все гости отличались благородством крови, но своему народу хорошо подготовленный к зиме замок, пока был в состоянии, не отказывал. Весна и надежда на новую жизнь освободили помещения от жильцов. Теперь нужно было выгрести оставшуюся грязь и привести Гостевой дом в порядок.  
Вонючку в эти кельи и залы никогда не приводили, но он не раз видел, как туда доставляли еду для высоких гостей. Странно, что Теону до сих пор не хотелось есть. Напряжение стягивало тугой струной его внутренности.  
За Великим Чертогом высилась каменным массивным боком Старая башня. Она была одной из первых башен, построенных в Дредфорте. В ней никто не жил, внутренние перекрытия и переходы осыпались. Ее бойницы были уродливо разрушены временем, их каменные осколки и зубцы, венчающие стены, превращали Старую башню в монстра прошлого, стерегущего самые страшные традиции дома Болтоном.  
Рамси как-то говорил Теону, что именно в Старой башне хранятся древние гобелены из кожи врагов, и если Перевертыш не будет служить и подчиняться, из него тоже сделают гобелен. Снимать с плоти кожу для гобелена надо очень аккуратно, а поэтому особенно мучительно. Когда ее тщательно обработают, то нанесут изображения мальчиков Старков и Робба. Рамси хотел назвать гобелен «Плащ Перевертыша» и натянуть его на одну из стен Великого Чертога.  
Из лежащей в тени крайней бойницы башни вылетел стриж, развернулся в воздухе и исчез где-то в небе. Каменное чудовище прошлого было для птицы домом. Теон опустил глаза и посмотрел вокруг. Отсюда он отчетливо видел псарню. Запахнув плащ, пошел в ее сторону.  
Загородку собачьего выгона частью обновили, свежее дерево заметно отличалось от того, что пережило зиму, покосившегося и потрескавшегося. Дверца прохода на псарню была забрана кованым железом, чтобы собаки ее не изгрызли. Ее высота позволяла заглянуть во внутрь, что Теон и сделал. Псарня была почти пуста. У задней стены, где пол был на сводах и под крышей, свернувшись, спало несколько сук. Сердце Теона бешено заколотилось. Он отступил назад.  
\- Эй, парень, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Теон обернулся на голос. Небольшой дом у края псарни был ему хорошо знаком. Раньше здесь неотлучно находился Костяной Бен. И теперь согнутый старик, тяжело хромая, шел в его сторону.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы шляться у псарни лорда Болтона? – голос стал еще более скрипучим, а еще Бен отчетливо шамкал. Зима ему далась непросто.  
\- Ты меня знаешь, Бен.  
Тот замер, подслеповато разглядывая его. Потом вздрогнул, попытался поклониться, рука судорожно сжимала край засаленной куртки.  
\- Лорд-командующий. Я слышал о вашем прибытии.  
Теон усмехнулся - чувствовал, как напряжение сменяется злостью.  
\- А еще лорд-дознаватель. Но раньше ты меня звал по-другому. Теперь боишься, Бен?  
Старик еще больше ссутулился.  
\- Я…я никогда не желал вам зла, лорд Теон.  
\- Но и добра тоже. Хотя я помню то одеяло у Рва Кейлин.  
Губы хозяина псарни беззвучно шевельнулись. Теон сделал к нему шаг и заглянул в бегающие глаза.  
\- Скажи, давно ли девочки Рамси были на охоте?  
\- На охоте? Так какая теперь охота? В окрест все пусто.  
Он явно был испуган.  
\- А заяц, затравленный Рамси совместно с десницей королевы?  
Старик молчал. Теон не сомневался, что не сможет вытянуть ничего из тех, кто составлял компанию Рамси в его жестоких развлечениях. Вряд ли Костяной Бен расскажет хоть что-то, касающееся его лорда. Например, о тайной вылазке после отъезда Мормонта. Если она была?  
Оставалось только развернуться и уйти.  
\- Лорд Теон, постойте, - скрюченная фигура бросилась за ним следом.  
Теон отшатнулся, не в силах сдержать накативший ужас, когда трясущаяся рука ухватила его за край плаща. Накрыло знакомым запахом: собаки, пот, жирная еда и выпивка.  
\- Что тебе? – еле проговорил он, пытаясь прогнать череду мучительных воспоминаний.  
\- Я скоро умру, - прошептал вдруг старик. – Я хотел бы… хотел бы… Мне очень жаль. Прости меня, Теон.  
Теон окаменел. Мысли путались, слова не шли. Никто и никогда не просил у него прощения. Даже такое жалкое существо, как этот опустившийся и больной старик. А хотел ли он его прощать? Имел ли право этого не делать?  
\- Зря ты сюда вернулся, - оглядываясь по сторонам, прошамкал Костяной Бен. – Ему только того и надо. Тебя заполучить. Думаешь, тебя спасут твои новые имена и драконы. Ему все равно. Род Болтонов, все его земли и замок – он пустит в пекло все, когда речь зайдет о тебе.  
Старик закашлялся, красные глаза его отчаянно слезились. Грудь Теона сдавил холод, он попытался вырвать плащ из крючковатых пальцев, но Бен не отпускал, придвинулся еще ближе. Из беззубого рта шел тошнотворный запах. От меня когда-то тоже.  
\- Хочу тебя предупредить, Теон. Мне умирать скоро… Страшно… Бери своих черноплащников и уезжай. Всех лютая зима пожрала. Лорда Русе, леди Уолду… почитай она мертвая, разум ее покинул. Но не бастарда. Он среди мертвецов и ночи проводил, но ничего, живой. Я знаю, - тебя все думал найти. Пил много. В самом начале весны я его на псарне среди собак поутру увидел. Уснул он там пьяный. Раньше бы такого ни в жисть себе не позволил. Из-за тебя все. Вернуть ему нужно было, да не сумел. Как бешеная собака из Винтерфелла вернулся. А деться некуда, лють снежная кругом. Аккуратный был, - признанный отцом наследник. А теперь вот отец помер, и сам он лордом стал, и что..? Не надо ему это. А я тогда из псарни тихонечко ушел, будто и не видел его среди собак. А то, сам знаешь, так может обернуться. Уезжай, добрый совет тебе. Да простят меня семеро за все, что натворил я.  
Теон заворожено слушал путаные слова, и его затягивало в воронку безумных образов: простоволосая леди в поисках мертвого младенца, бледная, застывшая у огня мумия Русе, башня гобеленов, ждущая новых трофеев, и осатанелая рубка Рамси среди мертвых, идущих ровным, нескончаемым потоком.  
\- Лорд-командующий, - звонкий голос Карена вернул его к Костяному Бену и грязному двору у псарни, - лорд Болтон вернулся и зовет вас к себе.  
К себе? Вонючка не раз на дрожащих ногах входил в покои своего милорда.  
\- Скажи, Бен, кто-нибудь из парней лорда Болтона отлучался на несколько дней после отъезда сира Джораха Мормонта. Может, девочек брали на охоту?  
Старик покачал головой.  
\- Не помню я этого, лорд Теон. Хотя и память у меня теперь стала никудышная.  
Теон кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел прочь. Спиной он долго чувствовал взгляд Костяного Бена.  
Карен сопровождал его до кабинета, который когда-то принадлежал лорду Русе. Теон старался не думать, к кому он идет, следил за тем, чтобы не замедлять шаг. Позор будет невыносимым, если молодому дозорному придется подхватить его за локоть, если ноги предательски подогнутся. Пусть все начнется за дверью. Там он постарается справиться, пусть даже не так, как пристало лорду-командующему. Как-нибудь.  
Рамси сидел за столом и откровенно дожидался его. Похоже, просто не отрывал глаз от двери. Стоило войти, как он демонстративно откинулся на спинку кресла. Глаза блестели лихорадочным вниманием. Оставшиеся пальцы под кожаными перчатками предательски задрожали, и Теон сжал кулаки. Рамси не пытался начать разговор, изобразить какой-нибудь приглашающий жест, а нагло рассматривал его. И встреча через три года ничего не изменила. Сделай что-нибудь, скажи, и станет понятно, чем расплатишься.  
\- Лорд Болтон, - произнес Теон и слегка наклонил голову. Он и три года назад начинал похожим образом. От стыда его бросило в жар. Или от страха?  
\- Лорд Болтон? - губы насмешливо растянулись. - Ну и как теперь мне прикажешь называть тебя?  
Церемонии между ними его не устраивали, он сломал бы все, что могло оградить Теона. Чтобы подойти к коже, за нее. Неизбежность этой близости внезапно отрезвила.  
\- По-моему, ты видел верительные грамоты. Там перечислены все возможные обращения.  
Преодолевая слабость в ногах, он подошел ближе и оперся о спинку свободного кресла, намереваясь сесть без всякого приглашения. Рамси усмехнулся и провел пальцами по краю стола. Только сейчас Теон обратил внимание, насколько иначе выглядел Рамси с их вчерашней встречи. Как вычищенное перед боем оружие. За гладкой щекой поблескивала знакомая серьга. Странно, что в одежде не было ничего розового, в основном черное, только темно-красный ворот рубахи из-под дублета. Кабинет, похоже, убрали совсем недавно, слишком чиста была поверхность стола под ровно разложенными свитками и приборами для письма. В дальнем углу предательски блестел влагой пол.  
\- Я привык называть тебя Вонючка и видеть под столом, а не за ним.  
Эта знакомая угроза в голосе. Обещание боли. Теон крепче вцепился в спинку кресла. Грудь сдавило, а ногам он не доверял. Разум, впрочем, пока подчинялся.  
\- Я здесь как представитель королевы Дейенерис, - Теон говорил медленно и отчетливо, так проще было не сбиться и легче дышать. – Как ты принимаешь меня, так ты принимаешь ее. И если ты думаешь, что я не отвечу подробно на ее вопросы о моем пребывании в Дредфорте, то ошибаешься. Как меня называть – решать тебе.  
\- И много подробностей она уже знает от тебя.  
\- Знает, что ты отрезал мои пальцы.  
\- И только? – Рамси облизнул губы.  
\- И только, скотина, - прошипел Теон.  
\- Вот видишь, не стоит все усложнять, рассказывая королеве лишние подробности о себе, Вонючка, - Рамси насмешливо пожал плечами.  
\- Не стоит все усложнять, встречая представителей королевы и совершая ошибки, бастард.  
Рамси резко вскочил, и кресло грохнуло об пол. Щека его дернулась. Теон был уверен, что сейчас в него прилетит кулак. Спина была совершенно мокрой.  
\- Лорд-командующий, у вас все в порядке?  
Они оба в изумлении уставились на слегка приоткрывшуюся дверь. Карен, видимо, проторчал там все время.  
\- Все хорошо, Карен, - Теон не узнал свой голос - словно скрипел проржавевший механизм, хотя возможно это были петли двери.  
Рамси медленно развернулся, поднял кресло и аккуратно придвинул его к столу. Движения были размеренные, можно было подумать, что он успокоился, если бы не сжатые добела губы и ходившие желваки.  
\- Ладно, лорд-дознаватель. Что тебе нужно от меня?  
Видимо, они простоят друг напротив друга всю дальнейшую "дружескую беседу".  
\- О чем вы говорили с сиром Джорахом?  
\- Он обещал мне статус Хранителя Севера. Хотя, в общем, он и так у меня есть, - улыбка была совершенно ярмарочной. – Потом была скучнейшая охота, и Десница отправился к Старкам. Визит не впечатлил, но я его не убивал.  
\- Снимать кожу – твое развлечение.  
\- Я не путаю отдых и обязанности. Ты должен это знать, - он чуть помедлил и ядовито добавил, - лорд-дознаватель.  
\- Мог ли кто-то из твоих мальчиков развлечься в одиночестве. Живодер, например?  
Рамси зло рассмеялся.  
\- Ты сам в это веришь? Неужели за три года зимы забыл мои очень простые правила?  
Служи и подчиняйся. Так или иначе, это относилось ко всем, кто был при милорде.  
Продолжать препирательства смысла не было. Весь этот разговор сводился только к одному – выяснению отношений. Никаких сведений, правдивых или лживых, Рамси давать не собирался. Тем более Вонючке. Слово "сотрудничество" не имело для него смысла, только - власть. Теон чувствовал бесконечную усталость. Либо Рамси действительно был не виновен, либо сам Теон бессилен найти улики. В Дредфорте оставалось только одно дело – осмотреть останки сира Джораха.  
  
Израненное тело лежало прямо перед ним. Вокруг стояла невыносимая вонь. Теон еле сдерживался, чтобы не прижать перчатку к носу в надежде, что запах кожи перебьет въевшийся в стены подземелий Дредфорта запах смерти, страданий и полусгнившего трупа. Хорошо, что не поддался на уговоры Карена и ничего не съел. Рвотные позывы подступали снова и снова.  
И еще ему было страшно. Согласиться спуститься вниз, в темноту, откуда нет выхода. Где за каждую крошечную ступень наверх надо отдавать части самого себя. Почему он подумал, что способен на такое? Почему не взял с собой Карена? Нет, парню не нужно смотреть на это.  
Рамси водил рукой над телом и что-то говорил ему в ухо знакомым горячим шепотом. Но Теон не мог уловить смысла. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы побороть душащую его панику. Могли бы помочь медленные вдохи и выдохи, если бы воздух в подземелье не был таким… напоминанием.  
Тут Рамси ухватил труп за плечо и ногу и перевернул его. Широкие полосы темного от запекшейся крови мяса шли от плеч до обнаженных ягодиц и чередовались с полосами посеревшей кожи. Порезы были неровные, кое-где торчали оборванные лоскуты. Под коленями змеился странный узор глубоких порезов. Всю эту боль вынести просто нельзя. Уже не в состоянии удержаться на ногах, Теон ухватился за стол.  
\- Неопытный свежевальщик, - сквозь шум в ушах прорвался презрительный голос Рамси, - но ты и сам это должен видеть. Хоть чему-то же я тебя научил?  
Перед взором Теона стояла татуировка раба. И тут его все-таки стошнило.  
  
Утро было ослепительно солнечным, громким от щебетания птиц, словно наступило не в Дредфорте. Все дозорные уже были на конях и готовы двинуться в сторону Винтерфелла. Теон совершенно не выспался, но больше всего хотел садануть по крупу лошади и пустить ее в галоп. Чтобы ветер срывал плащ и мерзкие мысли.  
\- Лорд дознаватель, я отправляюсь с вашим отрядом, - Рамси подъехал к ним. Сосредоточенный и до крайности серьезный, он был одет по-походному, из-под плаща торчала рукоять меча.  
\- Нет необходимости. Более того, ваше присутствие будет лишним, лорд Болтон.  
\- Сомневаюсь, лорд дознаватель, что вы можете запретить главе Дома севера участвовать в расследовании преступления, которое бросает тень подозрения на его благородный дом.  
Теон открыл рот от изумления. Серьга лорда Болтона кроваво заискрилась на солнце.

 

3\. МЕДВЕЖЬЯ ЯМА

Едва справившись с растерянностью, Теон сделал знак своему отряду подождать и приблизился к Рамси. Тот не отводил пристального взгляда.  
      - Чего ты хочешь? – глухо спросил Теон.  
      Рамси поправил плащ и слегка прищурился, видимо, от падавшего на его лицо солнечного света.  
      - Дашь мне это? Теперь решаешь, что я получу? – тон был пропитан ядом, как и весь вчерашний вечер. - Ты сбежал от меня. С моей женой.  
      - Ты ничего не получишь. Ты нас не догнал. Теперь все изменилось.  
      Полные губы изогнулись, коротко прозвучал и оборвался смех – было заметно, что Рамси едва сдерживает рвущееся наружу бешенство.  
      - Знаешь, пара недель до того,как королева драконов спохватится, у меня все равно есть.  
      Теон до боли сжал повод тревожно переступающей под ним лошади.  
      - Только попробуй, - он сам удивился прозвучавшей в голосе угрозе. Казалось, она родилась не внутри него, а за спиной, откуда смотрели на них черные братья.  
      - И что будет, если попробую, лорд-дознаватель?  
      Теон с тоской посмотрел на небо, оно уже не казалось таким ярко синим, словно белесость глаз Рамси затуманила невидимой дымкой его собственный взгляд. Он резко развернул лошадь и направил ее в ворота. Он не может запретить хозяину Дредфорта ехать в том направлении, в котором ему хочется.  _Или может?_  
        
      Большую часть дня Теон гнал коня и отряд почти на предельной скорости. Оборачиваться не хотелось. Приходили постыдные мысли, что он в который раз бежит из Дредфорта. И в этот раз неудачно. Охотник не отстает ни на шаг, наблюдает, дожидаясь момента.  
      Их путь лежал в поселение между Дредфортом и Винтерфеллом, где застрял в ожидании приказов королевы отряд погибшего Десницы. Недалеко от этого места собственно и нашли тело. Наверное, оттуда и следовало начать дознание. Да откуда угодно, только не с Дредфорта. Это пропахшее кровью место должно было быть последним на его пути, тогда бы он не оказался загнан в капкан любимых игр своего мучителя.  
      Проселочные дороги петляли от леса к полям и холмистым равнинам, выводя отряд от одного разоренного поселения к другому. Места, где он бывал в юности. Потом они стали дорогой из Винтерфелла в Дредфорт скованного, выставленного напоказ в узкой клетке и избиваемого на каждой стоянке принца Теона.  
      Проваленные крыши и слепые черные проемы убогих хибар солнце высвечивало беспощадно и откровенно. Не оставляло ни одной иллюзии о судьбе их обитателей. Иногда от этих человеческих кладбищ ветер доносил почти непереносимую вонь гниющей плоти. Интересно, остались ли где мертвецы, встающие весенними ночами? Может, они до сих пор шевелят в темноте лоскутными конечностями, не в силах подняться, оставленные стылой магией Белых ходоков?  
      - Лорд-командующий, - вырванный из невеселых мыслей, Теон придержал коня и обернулся. Его нагнал Малли. Он, Гаррет Зеленое Копье и Рори были старожилами Черного замка в отряде, остальные - из одичалых или появившихся в Ночном Дозоре с началом весны новобранцев.  
      Отличный лучник, Малли нередко оказывался рядом во время нескончаемых ночных атак мертвецов. Однажды он заметил, как трясется левая рука Теона после стрельбы и показал несколько упражнений, чтобы снять напряжение. Он называл его Перевертышем долго, хотя с какого-то момента не вкладывал в это прозвище никакого уничижительного смысла. Просто еще одно имя на Стене.  
      - Что, Малли?  
      - Надо бы передохнуть, да подкрепиться хоть солониной на скорую руку, раз уж мы так торопимся. А то трясти пустой желудок в седле – последнее дело. Все мысли собираются в животе.  
      - Да, конечно, сделаем короткий привал, - согласился Теон и почувствовал неловкость, глядя на подъезжающих к ним измотанных дозорных.  
      Все начали спешиваться, искать места, где можно передохнуть. На каменистой, высушенной ветрами вершине холма не сложно выбрать подходящее местечко и посидеть без тряски, вот только привязать лошадей непросто. Незатейливые разговоры дозорных возвращали Теона в покой и размеренную жизнь Черного замка.   
      До слуха донесся приглушенный лай собак.  
      Дорога, по которой они поднялись на холм, петляя, огибала его. Отсюда сверху можно было увидеть небольшой отряд под знаменем ободранного человека. Рамси сопровождали не более десяти солдат. Но он взял с собой своих девочек. Сучек. Внутри все похолодело. Стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, Теон открыл седельную сумку и достал походную еду.  
      Он запивал водой куски безвкусной солонины, когда дредфортцы остановились рядом. Рамси возвышался на черном звере с бешено блестевшими глазами. Утром во дворе не разгоряченный скачкой тот выглядел спокойнее. Кровавый не сильно изменился за зиму. Его хозяин умел присматривать за полезным хозяйством, так как оно требовало.  
      Рамси оглядел отряд долгим задумчивым взглядом. Дозорные разом замолкли. Правая рука Теона поползла к рукояти короткого меча, которым он мог более или менее сносно пользоваться.  
      - Значит, черное братство не может обойтись без обеда так же, как обходится без девок? - усмехнулся Рамси и спрыгнул с коня.   
      Раздалось несколько смешков, но большинство мужчин с той и с другой стороны хмурились и напряженно молчали. Такие шутки не предвещали ничего хорошего.Привал следовало бы завершить поскорее. Теон поднялся, и тут что-то тяжело ткнулось ему в ногу. Вся заляпанная грязью, Мод виляла хвостом и терлась головой об лодыжку. Колени знакомо ослабли.  
      - Приятно, когда лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора признают за своего мои сучки, - тут же протянул Рамси.  
      - А лорд Дредфорта повсюду таскается за суками, которые так и норовят сбежать от него к кому угодно другому, - паника помогала ему находить слова.  
      Лицо Рамси мгновенно покраснело, Кровавый вскинул голову и зло заржал. Теон отвернулся и, подойдя к лошади, наклонился поправить подпругу.  
      Выбраться из зимы и прямиком отправиться к Рамси - сейчас это казалось полным безумием. Почему он решил не откладывать самую страшную для него встречу, наивно думая разом ампутировать уродливую сухую конечность по имени Вонючка? В месте, где это существо родилось. Где все напоминало о бесконечных днях его унижения и боли.  _Глупец._  Он только оживил призрака и теперь был вынужден волочь за собой его позорную цепь. А если к ней добавить подвиги Теона Перевертыша, дожидающиеся его в Винтерфелле, то тяжесть его прошлого будет неподъемна для лорда-дознавателя.  
      Дорога снова пошла вниз. Открывшийся перед отрядом горизонт прозрачного неба обнажал все безжалостно и очевидно. Он не может справиться с поручением Дейнерис. Теон подозревал это и раньше, но гнал от себя мысли, повторяя самому себе, что у него не было выбора. Сейчас неизбежность его провала предстала со всей очевидностью. Ему нужно было рассказать королеве о себе гораздо больше, чем он решился, чтобы она поняла, насколько пусты ее надежды на Теона Грейджоя.  
      Когда-то он обманул Робба Старка, вызвавшись привести корабли своего отца, хотя провал этой миссии был очевиден сразу. Стоило только перестать себя обманывать. И сейчас перед ним лежала та же дорога, и ждал такой же бесславный конец пути. По щеке скатилась слеза. Лорд-командующий не мог вытереть глаза дозволенным для Вонючки простым и привычным жестом. Приходилось промаргивать их, подставляя лицо весеннему, несущему ложные надежды ветру.  
        
      Практически всю дорогу две группы всадников двигались, никак не перемешиваясь и не общаясь друг с другом. Их привалы не всегда совпадали, но Теону это не приносило большого облегчения – наоборот тревога только усиливалась. Он знал по опыту, чем больше проходит времени, тем страшнее станет следующая выходка Рамси. К тому же зарядил бесконечный дождь. Одежда не успевала просохнуть.Отряд ехал молча, редко когда кто бросал пару ворчливых фраз, и те тонули в сырости.  
      Эта ночевка должна была стать последней, до поселения остался небольшой перегон. Дождь наконец прекратился, и у раскинутых палаток развели огонь. Кучерявый Джод взялся рассказывать, как когда-то в молодости неподалеку от этих мест выловил огромную рыбину, в животе которой оказалась отгрызенная волчья лапа. Почти свежая. Поднялся гогот, прикидывали, какие зубищи должны быть у рыбины и как долго она тянула серого хищника ко дну и еще почему к лапе не прихватила и более вкусные кусочки. Джод клялся семерыми, что действительно нашел труп, захлебнувшегося в озерце волка без одной лапы.  
      Теон стоял с краю и, улыбаясь, какое-то время слушал раскаты хохота и сиплые оправдания Джода. Потом развернулся и пошел на звук журчащей неподалеку реки. Сел на ствол у берега. Дерево вывернуло с корнем, видимо, задолго до зимы, и среди бахромы мелких корешков гнездилась белая плесень. Поток лесной речки был мутным, нес клочки прошлогодней травы и мелкие ветки. Сквозь муть можно было увидеть катящиеся по дну камешки. Все, что попадало в реку, было обречено на движение в одном единственном направлении. Теон опустил руку в холодную до ломоты воду и поймал маленький речной голыш. Опустить его в карман, где до сих пор болтался свежевальный нож? Хорошая компания.  
      Он и Рамси. И почему ему не пришло в голову, что кошмар его прошлого отправится за ним по пятам, настегивая лошадь. Русе Болтон никогда бы так не поступил. Это выглядело странно: то ли конвой, то ли дружеская прогулка. Возможно, дело было вовсе не в желании получить обратно Вонючку.  
      Не слишком ли рано Теон отказался от мысли, что за смертью Десницы все-таки стоит свежеиспеченный лорд Болтон. Просто что-то пошло не так, и теперь ему надо успеть прикрыть свои кровавые дела. Во-первых, жертву пытали, и с нее сняли кожу. Во-вторых, почему после охоты на зайца, Рамси вернулся такой взбешенный? Злой на Мормонта? Теон был уверен, что если он выяснит это, то поймет наверняка – виновен ли Рамси. Пока ответ знал только сам милорд. И может быть сир Джорах. Были ли у него приближенные офицеры, с которыми он любил поболтать и посоветоваться? Завтра Теон это узнает.  
      Позади хрустнула ветка.  
      Рамси стоял в одном камзоле, без плаща и, склонив голову набок, хмуро смотрел на него. Теон встал, от неловкого движения нога скользнула по размокшему краю к воде, и он покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Рамси метнулся к нему, рука в перчатке намертво сжала локоть. Запах кожи, влажных волос и выпивки, настоянной на горьких травах, был густым, неотвратимым, как все, что касалось бастарда Болтона.  
      - Отпусти меня.  
      - Куда отпустить? – голос звучал хрипло, напряженно, бесцветные глаза забирались в душу слишком глубоко, глубже, чем Теон готов был пустить. – Последний раз ты мне не сообщил куда, просто сбежал.  
      - Последний раз? Говоришь так, словно это произошло вчера. И теперь ты меня догнал, и осталось только снять кусок кожи, трахнуть и засунуть на псарню?  
      Лицо напротив исказилось и застыло напряженной маской. Тяжелое дыхание выдавало то, с каким трудом Рамси удается сдерживаться. Теон не шевелился и не выдергивал локоть из стального хвата, только нащупал ногой большой устойчивый камень.  
      - А для тебя теперь все изменилось, лорд-дознаватель? Скачешь вперед и не оборачиваешься. Опять воображаешь себя героем. Думаешь, Винтерфелл гостеприимно распахнет ворота, потому что ты пару лет вылизывал Дейенерис? Забыл, кто ты на самом деле такой?  
      Рамси всегда умел заглянуть в его мысли и страхи, бить по самым больным местам, лишая способности сопротивляться. Лапы высоких сосен прорезали вечерний свет угрожающими, рваными тенями. Было промозгло и тревожно, казалось, зима все еще пристально смотрит в спину.  _Не думай об этом._  
      Резкий разворот руки, и она вырвалась из жестких пальцев, другой он сильно толкнул Рамси в грудь. Тот отлетел спиной в ствол. На лице отразилось удивление, а потом что-то мимолетное – тень непонимания и детской обиды. Теон перешагнул через лежавшее бревно.  
      - Я помню, кто я, и вообразить о себе хоть немного - не получается. Благодаря тебе. Но кое-что все-таки изменилось.  
      Огонь у палаток пылал ярко и был хорошо виден отсюда. Не надо вязнуть во всех этих мыслях хотя бы сейчас. Просто посидеть недалеко от костра и послушать болтовню дозорных.  
      - Теон, - в голосе была угроза, но обращение прозвучало так неожиданно, что он замер, боясь оглянуться. – Я знаю, ты хочешь свалить на меня это убийство. Мечтаешь спалить Дредфорт. Даже не надейся, я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом.  
      Теон запахнул плотнее плащ. Следить, чтобы вовремя вмешаться, не дать узнать то, что я знать не должен? Странно, что Рамси так ни разу не спросил про Джейни, словно уже знал. Словно… Мрачное предчувствие коснулось его: впереди ждали ответы, которые он, возможно, не хотел бы получить.  
        
      Поселение Медвежья яма, в котором Теон бывал в юности с Роббом, находилось у излучины Белого ножа – на границе земли Болтонов. Его смело можно было назвать городом, хоть и невеликим по размеру, лежащим дальше от Королевского тракта, чем большинство подобных городков. Возникло оно из охотничьего хозяйства. Когда-то сюда стекались те, кто промышлял охотой ради меха северного зверя. Постепенно у реки выросли дубильни, портняжные мастерские. Выделанные меха и готовые изделия отправляли вниз по реке к Белой гавани, чтобы продать купцам Вестероса и восточных земель.  
      Поселение славилось своей зажиточностью и вольностью. До Дредфорта дорога была неблизкой, а дары лорду земель поставлялись исправно. Было с хозяином замка и взаимопонимание другого рода. Когда-то с молчаливого одобрения одного из ушедших в прошлое лордов Дредфорта над деревянными стенами водрузили полотнище с ободранным медведем, поднимающимся с собственной шкуры.  
      Ходили слухи, что народ здесь жил суровый и необщительный, чужаков не привечали, держались совместно по роду занятий. Помимо охотников, дубильщиков и скорняков, была община пчеловодов, разводивших пчел и собиравших пахучий северный мед по разбросанным вокруг лесным угодьям, и несколько семей рыбаков, которые поднимались вверх, к Длинному озеру, промышлять там белую рыбу, чье нежное мясо славилось по всему Вестеросу.  
      Непростой нрав жителей заметен был издалека по высокому земляному валу, увенчанному бревенчатой стеной. Он окружал поселение со всех сторон, как какой-нибудь замок, а за ним ряды кряжистых построек, словно лучи, сходились к центру – небольшой, огражденной низким каменным забором богорощи.  
      Именно в этих местах пропал сир Джорах, остановившийся на короткий отдых с отрядом.  
      С оставшихся позади отряда холмов дул яростный ветер, гнал вперед, облепляя спину плащом, закидывая его на грудь. Небо висело тяжелыми нерадостными тучами, даже зеленая трава, разбросанная пятнами по поднимающемуся перед ними валу, казалось темной, как прошлогодняя. Вокруг не было ничего похожего на лагерь отряда Десницы. Видимо, люди Мормонта разместились в городе.  
      - Не спешите, лорд-дознаватель.  
      Теон вздрогнул и обернулся. Рамси был рядом, рассматривал его, насмешливо изогнув губы. Пришлось натянуть поводья.  
      - Чего ты хочешь?  
      Обычно дредфортцы двигались следом, иногда существенно отставая из-за собак, которые не успевали за лошадьми, и только к ночи сокращая разрыв.  
      - Ничего особенного, просто помочь, позаботиться о своем…, - Рамси сделал паузу, как бы подбирая слова, пока Мод восторженно бегала вокруг Теона, - лорда-дознавателя.  
      - И как же помочь? – тоскливо спросилТеона.  
      - Поехать вперед. Сюда лучше въезжать под знаменами Болтоном, без объяснений. Ночной Дозор и Драконы для этих дремучих поселян все равно, что яйца мамонтов. Они есть, но кто их видел?  
      Теон кивнул и сделал знак дозорным, чтобы пропустили отряд Дредфорта вперед.  
      - Все в порядке, лорд-командующий? – встревоженно спросил Рори.  
      Все, кто отправился с Теоном, людей Болтона демонстративно сторонились, хмуро замолкали при их приближении. Причина была непонятна: никаких стычек и конфликтов не происходило, истории застарелой вражды между Ночным Дозором и Дредфортом не существовало. Складывалось впечатление, что антипатия родилась сама собой с первого взгляда на зубчатые крепостные стены замка. Даже Карен, сначала восторженный, мечтавший осмотреть легендарное место, теперь суровел и хмурился, только бросив взгляд на знак ободранного человека.  
      - Все нормально. Это земли Дредфорта, пусть едут.  
      Внезапно заныли обрубки пальцев.  _Это не_ _правильно, я не должен был уступать_ _Рамси_ _. Сначала я принимаю помощь, потом моя жизнь зависит от него._  
        
      Ветер трепал знамя Таргариенов на двухэтажном деревянном строении неподалеку от главных ворот. Рыжебородый детина из местных сообщил, что все приехавшие смогут разместиться там же, и для благородных лордов найдутся покои на втором этаже, правда, не в лучшем состоянии.  
      До зимы это здание было гостиницей с трактиром, но сейчас оно выглядело совершенно запущенным. Двор бы завален камнем, разбитыми бочками, обгоревшими поленьями и обугленными древками стрел. Край здания вылизало когда-то пламя, с некоторых оконных проемов свисали разломанные ставни, но по большей части их не было и вовсе. Теон рассматривал эту разруху и узнавал в ней историю отчаянного сопротивления Черного замка, когда мертвые преодолевали южную стену и заполняли внутренние дворы. Здесь было тоже. Как они выстояли?  
      У входа торчали помятые и встревоженные гвардейцы – свита сира Джораха. Оставив лошадь Карену, Теон направился прямо к ним.  
      - Проводите меня к вашему командиру.  
      В зале трапезной, которую они прошли, едой даже и не пахло, столов на просторное помещение осталось только два и несколько лавок, остальное, видимо, было превращено зимой в обломки и угли. Очаг, правда, горел, и около него во что-то азартно играли такие же несвежие гвардейцы. Воздух, несмотря на весну, был затхлый. Следуя за провожатым, Теон поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. В узком проходе между гостиничными кельями было много соломы, возможно, осыпалась с перекрытий крыши.  
      Командир, слава семерым, выглядел здоровым и куда более свежим. Но стоило Теону войти, как он подскочил, словно ждал нападения.  
      - Мое имя Теон Грейджой. Я прибыл по приказу королевы Дейенерис как дознаватель по делу об убийстве лорда Десница. Вот мои верительные грамоты.  
      Пока побледневший хозяин комнаты теребил свитки, Теон подошел к жаровне с огнем. Ветреная и промозглая погода последних дней больше напоминала осень.  
      - Лорд-дознаватель, - наконец он услышал голос за спиной и обернулся, - разрешите представиться – Ласвелл Пик, капитан при лорде Деснице.  
      - Дом Пики? Вы рыцарь Золотых мечей?  
      - Да, это так. В прошлом.  
      Удивительно, насколько хорошо он помнил уроки мейстера Лювина. Который не пережил разорение Винтерфелла. Теон непроизвольно посмотрел в сторону и прокашлялся.  
      - Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов, сир Ласвелл.  
      Тот кивнул.  
      - А я послушаю, - внезапная фраза заставила их обернуться.  
      Небрежно привалившись к косяку, Рамси переводил взгляд с одного на другого, глаза его возбужденно и опасно блестели. Жажда и нетерпение, как всегда требующие чей-то крови.Руки опять предательски заныли.  _Что он надеется услышать или не услышать? Что я смогу прочитать на его лице?_  
      - Лорд Рамси Болтон. Он будет присутствовать при нашем разговоре - без выражения сообщил Теон.  
      Рассказ сира Ласвелла был прост и краток. Перечень фактов, над которыми сам капитан, похоже, особенно не задумывался, а может быть, у него не было привычки к долгим речам и объяснениям. По дороге в Винтерфелл они разбили лагерь у стен города днем на отдых и ночевку.  
      Утром собирались отправиться дальше. К вечеру сиру Джораху захотелось осмотреть город. После переговоров жители его пустили, и он, в сопровождении двух солдат, отсутствовал около часа. Потом вернулся, поел со всеми бобовой похлебки и отправился отдыхать. Утром его ни в лагере, ни в палатке не нашли. За несколько дней они обшарили каждый куст в местных жидких лесах, постоянно ждали нападения или новых убийств.  
      Когда тело обнаружилось, и прилетел ворон с приказом оставаться на месте до решения королевы, они перебрались в город. В палатках долго не просидишь, и провиант подходил к концу. Хорошо у них были деньги. Северные простолюдины – настоящие дикари, никакого уважения к королевской гвардии не имеют и на всем пытаются нагреть руки. О денежных трудностях сир Ласвелл рассказал подробнее остального. А дальше начали бесконечные «нет», «ничего» и «не знаю».  
      Почему сир Джорах отправился в городе? В каком он вернулся настроении? Что он рассказывал о посещении Дредфорта? Какие у него были планы в отношении Болтонов и Старков? Нагонял ли кто-то их отряд в дороге или у этих стен? Происходило ли что-то необычное?  
      С какого-то момента Теон мог не только задать вопрос, но и сам дать единственно возможный ответ. Казалось, что-то ускользает от него или он просто неспособен понять, о чем именно спрашивать. Чувствуя подступающую панику, он повторял то же самое, но другими словами и получал однообразные краткие ответы. Когда Рамси зевнул до выворота челюсти и вышел, у Теона окончательно опустились руки.  
      Он проваливал это дознание раз за разом. Отчаянно захотелось все бросить и сбежать. В затерянную деревню, где он мог бы построить собственный дом и возиться целыми днями с самыми простыми вещами, а вечерами сидеть на берегу и смотреть на закат. Чтобы не было вокруг людей, которые чего-то ждут от него, прислушиваются к его словам, задают вопросы, следят за неловкими движениями. Сможет ли королева Дейенерис его отпустить?  
      Не зная, как справиться с накатившим отчаянием, Теон распрощался с капитаном и вышел на улицу. Он старался идти быстро, проскочить с озабоченным видом, не поднимая глаз, мимо расположившихся в трапезной дозорных. Когда почувствовал их взгляды, то только ускорил шаг.  
      На узкой улице между темными стенами бревенчатых домов было гулко и пусто. Странно. Ведь поселение пережило зиму, почему сейчас в начале весны оно кажется таким заброшенным. Таким неубранным. Словно все попрятались от невидимой угрозы, и только он, не зная о ней, вышел наружу. Земли Дредфорта. Ободранный медведь и ободранный человек. На знаменах Мормонов тот же медведь только при собственной шкуре. Гость с Медвежьего острова попадает в Медвежью яму. Что происходит в этом мрачном городе охотников, и кто управляет этим?  
      Появилось навязчивое ощущение, что чьи-то глаза следят за ним из черных оконных проемов, из невидимых щелей покосившихся строений. Под ногами хрустел строительный мусор, катился, сдуваемый ветром. Где-то в отдалении послышалось приглушенное скрежетание и стихло. Теон гнал себя вперед, стараясь скрыться от отравляющих кровь мыслей. Иногда позади чудились шаги, он оборачивался, но видел только пустую, полого спускающуюся вниз улицу.  
      Богороща возникла впереди внезапно, и Теон нырнул под хвою и голые ветви, как в спасительный дом. Здесь было тихо и спокойно, ветер исчез, как и не было. Одуряюще пахло прелым дерном и влажной корой. Вечерний сумрак успокаивал воспаленные глаза. Где-то недалеко должно быть чардрево. Теон уже вечность не видел вырезанных красных глаз, не обращался к Старым богам, хотя возможно, они были единственные, кто хранил его разум.  
      Белый ствол был невероятно широк – древняя кость, уходящая в глубину, чтобы намертво сцепиться корнями с себе подобными, удерживать в целости землю. Картина этих бесконечных подземных связей, сплетений странным видением мелькнула в голове Теона. Он опустился на колени и прислушался. Вдруг в шелестении листьев ему вновь послышится имя? Стояла тишина.  
      Нужно поблагодарить Старых богов за вторую жизнь, с которой он может не справиться, как и с первой.  _Опять попросить помощи?_  Взгляд упал на красный подтек у самого основания ствола.  _Кровавые слезы богов?_  Но выше ствол был светлым вплоть до багровых неподвижных глаз. Возможно, кто-то заботливо очистил белую кору. Стянув перчатку, Теон провел большим пальцем по пятну, оно было влажным, как и все вокруг после дождей. Сквозь запахи земли и пробуждающихся к жизни растений здесь пробивался совсем другой. Такой хорошо знакомый. След, оставшийся на пальце, имел вкус крови. Кровавые жертвы?  
      Теон поднялся и только сейчас заметил, что листья поникли безвольными мертвыми ладонями. Как от долгой засухи. Дерево умирало, окруженное рощей, в центре севера. Это выглядело странно и непривычно. Кто-то пытается вернуть его к жизни кровью? Вот только чьей? Он подцепил кусочек влажной земли у корней и помял его в пальцах. Кровь. Это запах он различит в тысяче других.  
      Дуновение и сухой мертвый шелест:  
      - Теон, - тихий звук подбросил вверх сердце, и оно забилось у самого горла. Старые боги помнили его даже в умирающем дереве.  _Может, он справится?_  
      - Кто ты такой? – раздался за спиной совсем другой голос.  
      Теон обернулся на явно прозвучавшую угрозу.  
      Лицо северянина, смотревшего на него в упор, до самых скул покрывала черная с проседью борода, ее короткий край висел над жилистой шеей. Глаза были маленькие, голубые, близко посаженные к мясистому, покрытому бородавками носу. Судя по грубо пошитой одежде и висевшим на поясе ножам, различной формы и длины, но с самыми простыми деревянными рукоятями, он был охотником и имел смутное представление о королевских представителях.  
      - Я лорд Теон Грейджой. А ты кто такой?  
      Упоминание лорда на северянина никакого впечатления не произвело. Он смотрел прямо в глаза с тяжелой угрозой. Шагнул вперед и медленно повел плечами.  
      - Здесь нет лордов. Это место наших богов. Лучше уйти отсюда.  
      - Кормите богов кровью? Чьей интересно?  
      - Что ты о себе возомнил, пришлый лордик, чтобы лезть, куда тебя не просят? – произнес он глухо и облизнул губы.  
      - Поосторожнее со словами, - рука Теона потянулась к мечу.  
      Светлые глаза разглядывали его без малейшего стеснения. Край обветренных губ дернулся вниз, и знакомое тоскливое чувство стало просачиваться к сердцу. Теон весь напрягся, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Внезапный порыв ветра закинул на плечи плащ, темнота наползала на богорощу.  
      - Думаешь, ты здесь лорд и можешь задавать вопросы, но ты обманываешь себя, здесь ты всего лишь…  
      Нож вошел в основание шеи и двинулся вверх, вскрывая ее как брюшину рыбины. Борода вздернулась, обнажая вспоротое кровавое горло. Северянин хрипел и трясся на лезвии, поднял вверх руки, и толчками выплескивающаяся влага кровавила его грудь.  
      Рамси даже не смотрел на Теона. Одной рукой удерживая за волосы дергающуюся голову жертвы, а другой погружая нож до самой рукояти под подбородок, он следил за лицом северянина жадно и вдохновенно. Когда судороги затихли, лорд Болтон разочарованно швырнул тяжелое тело на землю и перевел безумные глаза на Теона.  
      Теон совершенно окаменел. Он видел тяжелую каплю, собирающуюся на острие опущенного Рамси кинжала, залитые кровью деревянные рукояти ножей северянина, край его старых разодранных сапог. Богам скормили смерть и кровь.  
      - Простолюдины здесь не знают своего места и слишком много болтают. Их надо многому учить, не так ли, лорд дознаватель?  
      Теон стоял не в силах и что-либо сказать. Мир душил его бесконечными отражениями, и везде был Рамси: он ждал его за каждым событием, поворотом дороги, сказанным кем бы то ни было словом. И сейчас его мучитель мягко двинулся прямо на него, знакомое каждой своей чертой лицо застыло в напряжении.   
      - Не подходи! – Теон крикнул громко, яростно, не узнавая свой голос.  
      Рамси отшатнулся.  
      - Не смей подходить! Никогда!  
      Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Ускоряя шаг, не разбирая дороги. Куда идти – теперь не имело значения.  
        
      Ночь и раннее утро прошли отвратительно. Четыре стены, вдоль которых он проходил один круг за другим. Иногда падал на кровать, надеясь хоть немного поспать, чтобы в голове прояснилось, и мысли перестали быть такими скомканными, бессвязными и неспокойными. Нужно было отправить следующего ворона с письмо Бурерожденной, отчитаться, как проходит дознание. Теон собирал слова, чтобы объясниться и отказаться от возложенных на него полномочий и обязанностей. Пусть пришлет кого-нибудь, а его отправит домой, на Стену, обычным дозорным. Пусть он опозорится сам, чем в какой-то момент его неспособность противостоять Рамси станет очевидной, когда дрожь в теле и панику в глазах заметит каждый в его отряде. Тогда позор будет не только на нем, но и на Дейенерис Таргариен. А впустую потраченное время поставит под угрозу даже возможность, найти виновного в гибели Мормонта.  
      Теон сел за стол, придвинул письменные принадлежности и опустил голову на ладони. Если раньше им руководила гордость и самомнение, то теперь что? Неуверенность и трусость? Он не боялся мертвецов, Иных, смерти на Стене. Но из-за Рамси готов сбежать и забиться в самую глубокую нору.  
      Дознание не зашло в тупик, он только начал искать ответы на многие вопросы. Еще не допросил остальных гвардейцев Мормонта, не выяснил, что тот делал в городе. Кем был убитый северянин, и что случилось с богорощей. Но главное – он слишком быстро сдался с допросом Рамси. А вчера… Такое наглое и откровенное убийство северянина… на полуслове. А он просто сбежал, и все. Сбежал, никому ничего не сказав. Подальше режущих ножом глаз.  
      Он должен продолжить дознание, и он не может. Теон глухо застонал. Рамси прав – я по-прежнему Вонючка. Вонючка – трясучка, в какие титулы меня не обряжай.  
      И с отчаянного размаха кулак расплющил чернильницу, превратил ее в осколки и черную жижу на почти пустом столе. Потом Теон ударил еще и еще раз. Обломки впивались в руку, уходили глубже, и черно-красная жидкость капала, ширилась на шероховатой поверхности, пачкала край нательной рубахи. Теон видел это, но ничего не чувствовал, так больно ему было в груди.  
      - Лорд-командующий! - кто-то колотил в дверь.  
      - Все нормально, - сдавленно ответил Теон, рассматривая изуродованную руку, и тихо добавил: - просто чернильница лопнула.  
      - Лорд Теон, срочно идите! Вы должны это увидеть!  
      Натягивая на ходу дублет, Теон распахнул дверь. Карен стоял у порога бледный, рот приоткрыт, волосы в полном беспорядке.  
      - Где?  
      Карен молча указал на уходящую вниз узкую лестницу. Теон бросился по ней, едва успев пригнуть голову под покосившейся балкой.  
      Выход на улицу перекрывали спины гвардейцев, он отодвинул одного, остальные стали оборачиваться и расступаться сами. Шепот и возгласы затихли, многие смотрели на Теона, а он – на залитое кровью тело Ласвелла Пика. Вокруг отчаянно кричали птицы.  
      В вывернутом изломанном теле, которое бросили на кучу щебня, не сразу можно было распознать немногословного капитана. Слишком немногословного. Он был полностью одет, портупея плотно обхватывала куртку, а она вся была залита кровью. Кровь схватилась отвратительной коркой на шерстяных штанах, испачкала, смешавшись с грязью, сапоги. Была видна на подошвах. Словно вышла вся, какая была, и, оставив нетронутым белое запрокинутое лицо, светлые волосы, поторопилась стечь по одежде. Из разверстой шеи. Вспоротой, как брюшина, - снизу-вверх. Солнце высвечивало крупные кровяные сгустки на обнажившейся плоти.  
      Теон медленно поднял глаза. Вокруг было много лиц: его дозорные, гвардейцы сира Джораха и сира Ласвелла, дредфортцы. Рамси возник откуда-то сбоку, движения его были сытыми и плавными, губы влажно блестели.  
      Ярость ворвалась откуда-то извне: от столпившихся людей, этого выморочного города, исходящего ненавистью северянина в богороще, дракона, поливающего Иного огнем. И он на мгновение забыл, кто он сам такой, когда резко бросил:  
      - Лорда Болтона и его людей схватить. Запереть и поставить охрану.  
      Тишина взорвалась криками, руганью, звуками вынимаемой из ножен стали. Около него выросли Гаррет Зеленое Копье и Кавин, закрыли с двух сторон, обнажая мечи.Теон сжал челюсти, стараясь не шевелиться, в голове безумно бил колокол.  
      Силы были слишком неравные для Дредфорта, а люди Десницы искали виновных, ходили эти долгие недели по грани. Сегодня Ласвелл. Все равно. Если Рамси станет сопротивляться, и его убьют – пусть. Теон сам сожжет это тело и скажет спасибо богам. И убийств больше не будет.  
      Рамси рубанул по мечу гвардейца напротив его, и едва устоял на широко расставленных ногах. Отмахнулся еще раз и шагнул в сторону Теона. Он едва замечал окруживших его, устремляясь телом и бешеными глазами только в одну сторону. Неловкий разворот, и высоченный Рори навалился на него сбоку, сбивая с ног, солдат Ласвелла, выкручивая руку, вырвал меч. Рамси зарычал, рванувшись вперед, пытаясь сбросить навалившихся на него. Кучерявый Джод обхватил его шею, и Рамси упал на колени.  
      Без единой мысли в голове Теон пошел прямо к нему, и милорд замер, перестал сопротивляться, не отрывая от него взгляда. Солдаты отступили от лорда Дредфорта, пропуская Теона, но остались рядом настороженным полукругом. Остальных пленников уводили здание.  
      Теон остановился совсем рядом, рука в кармане судорожно сжимала свежевальный нож. Все образы и чувства вращались вокруг чего-то, что он никак не мог превратить в слова. Столько крови и боли, только, чтобы…  
      Рамси поднялся с колен и резко двинул кулаком снизу-вверх, без замаха. Тело Теона послушно ушло в сторону, как это бывало, когда перед ним оказывался упырь, пробравшийся через южную стену. Рамси едва удержался на ногах, злость в глазах сменилась удивлением, он посмотрел на свой кулак и разжал пальцы.  
      - Кем ты себя возомнил? – голос звучал глухо, угроза мешалась с недоверием.  
      Теон вытащил руку из кармана, ясности в голове по-прежнему не было, только вытесняющий мысли гул. Он находился сразу везде: в своем прошлом и настоящем, был Вонючкой, Перевертышем, лордом-дознавателем. Остановить это вращение не хватало сил, сердце словно взбесилось в груди.  
      - Зачем, ты подложил мне этот нож?  
      - Хотел…, хотел напомнить тебе, - язык прошелся вдоль губ, - Вонючка.  
      Изрезанная осколками, сочащаяся кровью рука была прямо перед глазами. Тонкое лезвие блеснуло, и черно-красная струйка послушно поползла, оставляя позади след боли от поврежденной ладони. Все это происходило прямо сейчас, и… этот неотступный взгляд Рамси.  
      Теону казалось, что он опять сходит с ума. Кровь стекала прямо в глаза. Слепила.  
      - Вижу, ты помнишь, как им пользоваться, - услышал он издалека.  
       _Он помнит или это происходит с ним здесь?_  
      Теон уже не видел ничего, кроме красного марева, когда боль захлестнула его, и он ударил. Со всей силы справа, пробивая плечо, чтобы боль в его руке прекратилась. А потом слева и вверх до хруста в своих потерявших чувствительность обрубках, чтобы кровь перестала течь. А потом снова правой вдогонку по покачнувшейся завесе крови перед глазами.  
      Он слышал какие-то звуки со стороны. Наверное, Вонючка опять кричал. Он никогда не мог сдержать свои крики, если было слишком больно и страшно. И еще эти глупые попытки отгородиться или ударить в ответ. Против жаждущей крови ярости не устоять, и его сопротивление ломалось снова и снова.  
      Но сейчас страх ослабил свою хватку, отступил, сползая куда-то вниз. А кровавое полотно еще колыхалось перед глазами. Он не мог остановиться, наносил удар за ударом, слепо, беспорядочно. Чтобы навсегда изгнать отступающий ужас. Иначе этому не будет конца. Боль должна уйти. Он просто не мог, не хотел ее чувствовать. Больше никогда.  
      Нельзя останавливаться. Только бы озверевшее сердце не пробило грудь.  
      - Лорд Теон! Лорд Теон! – на спине кто-то повис, звук возвращал к совсем другой его жизни.  
      Кружение внутри замерло, и мир обернулся ярким светом, усталостью и тяжестью разбитых рук.  
      - Это не он. Лорд Болтон не виновен. Он не убивал.  
      - Кто не он? – Теон сначала не понял смысла слов.  
      Рамси раскачивался какое-то мгновение прямо перед ним. Попытался устоять на коленях, потом рухнул прямо под ноги Теону. Что это с милордом? Его лицо превратилось во вспухшую багровую маску: один глаз был полностью закрыт вздувшейся плотью, бровь над другим рассечена, похоже, множеством ударов. Из лопнувших губ текла кровь. Но самое пугающее – это нож, торчавший из плеча у основания шеи.  
      - Не лорд Болтон. Это точно не он убил сира Ласвелла, - Карен задыхаясь говорил откуда-то сбоку.  
      - Почему не он?   
      Теон спросил, особо не понимая, о чем вообще идет разговор. Картина избитого и без сознания Рамси вгоняла его в полное оцепенение. Он сам не мог сделать такое.  
      - Мы просто…, следили за ним всю ночь. По очереди. И за его людьми.  
      - Следили? – Теон с трудом поднял глаза и посмотрел на неловко мнущегося Карена, на хмурящихся дозорных вокруг. – Но зачем? Я же не просил?  
      - Вы не приказали, но… Просто вы вчера вернулись, а за вами пришел он. Вам вообще нельзя было уходить одному. Это странное поселение. Малли сказал, что вы все время пренебрегаете безопасностью. А лорд Болтон... Мы понимаем, он может быть убийцей, а еще преследует вас везде, - Карен говорил быстро и бессвязно всегда, когда торопился. – А вы как будто ему позволяете. Вчера он пришел, и на нем была кровь. В общем, мы сами решили не спускать глаз ни с кого из Дредфорта.  
      - И что? – почти придя в себя, спросил он.  
      - Он не выходил из комнаты с вечера. Громыхал там чем-то всю ночь, но не выходил. А капитан был еще вечером жив. Его видели. Остальные дредфортцы тоже не причем.  
      Дознаватель Вонючка избил невинного милорда Болтона. Звучало как страшилка про грамкина, рассказанная летом. Хохот рвался из груди, но он сдержался – вокруг было столько внимательных глаз.  _Что они теперь думают обо мне?_  
      - Отнесите лорда Болтона в покои, и найдите того, кто может обработать рану.  
      Уже уходя, Теон услышал чей-то удовлетворенный шепот:  
      - Он ему еще и зуб выбил.  
      Дыхание сбилось. Крошечное испуганное существо где-то внутри Теона постаралось забиться как можно глубже, стать незаметнее.

 

4\. СВЯЗЬ

С тех пор как его Вонючка, нагло задрав вверх подбородок, въехал в ворота Дредфорта, Рамси чувствовал себя так, как иногда бывало только с Русе – сдерживался, хотя всего распирало, и соответствовал, хотя чему именно? Имени лорда Болтона?  
      В первый момент его оглушило радостное возбуждение. Он готов был вылизать королеву Дейенерис между ног за то, что вместо дракона она отправила к нему Вонючку, которого он почти не рассчитывал вернуть обратно. Дредфорт сразу перестал быть унылым и блеклым, как плоть сгнившего упыря. Рамси насмотрелся на эту мертвечину до тошноты, даже выпивка зимой не приносила полного забытья.  
      После неожиданной встречи пытался успокоиться в своей спальне. Хорошее место для оживших воспоминаний. Взгляд тогда неожиданно уперся в зеркало: осунувшееся лицо с черными кругами под глазами, волосы разбросаны слипшимися сосульками –до зимы никогда так не выглядел. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не разбить это проклятое стекло в тысячу осколков.  
      Удерживая рвущееся из горла глухое рычание, Рамси бросился в кресло. Дело было не в зеркале и даже не в нем самом - его запущенном виде. И даже не в Вонючке, который своей посадкой, поворотом головы, неожиданно потемневшими волосами так напомнил принца Грейджоя из Винтерфелла. Только глаза были совсем другие, слишком серьезные что ли? Дело в том, что его возвращение и сладкие желания Рамси – не более чем очередной мучительный сон. Он их видел много, когда был пьян. А потом яростно дрочил в темноте. На самом деле не было Вонючки, которого он так хотел, и милорда уже не было. Они подохли еще зимой. Оба. Он никогда не был таким дураком, чтобы себя обманывать, как Грейджой, до того, как стал Вонючкой. Все изменилось. Осталась только жажда, заворачивающая все внутри тугим узлом. Но он должен получить то, чего хочет. Всегда получал.  
      Опрокинуть, подмять, залезть глубже так, чтобы увидеть этот взгляд, затравленный и принимающий все, что сделает с его телом милорд. А потом - рукой вдоль выступающего хребта по исполосованной спине. Как его Вонючка посмел сбежать и вернуться таким? Как это прозвучало… лорд-дознаватель? Нелепо. Если и кто мог носить такой титул, так это он сам. Лишать людей их секретов - привилегия Болтонов. А теперь дознаватель Вонючка поднесет лезвие к его шкуре? Да он даже боялся прикоснуться к свежевальному ножу. Стоило бы преподнести ему один такой в подарок. В честь вступления в должность. Рамси потренировал бы его, научил как им пользоваться.  
      Он вернулся к зеркалу, сорвал в нетерпении засаленную, порванную куртку. Нужна горячая ванна. И девка. Трахнуть ее можно быстро и просто, одной мысли о вернувшемся любимце, о том, как он его получит – уже достаточно. В паху ощущалось напряжение - так и девки не нужно, хватит собственной руки. И еще привести в порядок одежду и свой кабинет. Как он позволил тоскливому, полумертвому Дредфорту превратить его в какого-то убогого поселянина?  
      Рамси не мог сейчас просто протянуть руку и забрать игрушку. Лорд-дознаватель – чужое имущество. Но вернуть можно все, что знает своего хозяина. А в глубине командующего Дозором остался Вонючка, который принадлежит Рамси. И знает это. Он откликнется, если не пугать его сразу. Приманить и удержать. Только бы он не сбежал опять, не прислал сюда эту драконью шлюху, которая решила, что и север может накрыть своим горячим задом. Спалить принадлежащий только ему Дредфорт! Забрать его Вонючку! Шлюха!  
      Все последующие дни их, пути прошли так, словно он заплутал в лесу – без дичи и девочек. Между проблесками надежды и полной темнотой. Он мог бы выкрасть, отбить свою собственность, засунуть в один из домов этих сдохших за зиму поселений. И поставить солдат с вырезанными языками, чтобы возвращаться. Приезжать туда вместо охоты и снова видеть знакомые острые колени в темноте. Но почему он должен прятаться? Он уже не бастард. Здесь все принадлежит ему - законному лорду.  
      Сдерживать себя постоянно было трудно. Но еще Теон казался совсем другим. Слишком собранным и отстраненным. Держался прямо, смотрел в глаза без страха и вызова. Просто смотрел. А иногда отвечал так, словно Рамси – это история, которая давно не имеет значения. Она просто была. Когда-то. Это бесило до желания перерезать горло Кислому Алину, который ехал рядом и бросал слишком понимающие взгляды.  
      При первой их встречи в Винтерфелла Рамси сразу почуял надорванную шкуру принца Грейджоя, места, где мякоть обнажена и податлива. Для слова, ножа, твердого члена. Но лорд-командующий был слишком закрытым. Будто все, что имело для него значение – это ободранный недоумок Десница. Допросы нагоняли тоску. Для Вонючки Рамси допросил бы любого более ярко. А если бы в глазах Теона мелькнуло хоть что-то, кроме равнодушия и глухого раздражения, он бы вырезал все до деталей из каждого, кто видел Мормонта. Красным разметил бы дорогу к убийце. Но, казалось, Вонючка умер. Рамси искал его очень внимательно, сторожил в жестах и ответах лорда-командующего. Но увидел только одно – он был одинок в окружении ворон и не улыбался, хотя зубы у него теперь были. Он стал слишком новым. Незнакомым.  
      Когда Рамси вскрыл горло северянину, который смел угрожать его собственности, то, наконец, услышал знакомый, полный отчаяния крик. Это было восхитительно. «Не подходи ко мне».Такое мог желать только Вонючка, не лорд-дознаватель. Конечно, его любимец не посмел бы сказать подобное вслух милорду, но эта мысль всегда ускоряла ток его испуганной крови. И сейчас она вырвалась из Теона. Думая об этом, Рамси не мог уснуть всю прошлую ночь.  
      Рука потянулась к лицу, надавила на вздувшееся веко, и глаз обожгло болью. Ниже саднила щека. Пальцами можно было ощутить надорванную кожу скулы, провести по самому краю раны и задержать дыхание. Во рту сочилась кровью десна. Если пройтись по ней языком, а потом сжать губы, ноющие ощущения оборачивались жаркими, и паху становилось тяжело. Ему никто и никогда не разбивал так лицо. Разве что пара синяков после деревенских драк и однажды пощечина Русе. Это всегда только разогревало его злость.  
      Однажды около мельницы мать его ударила с размаха. Собранным кулаком в рот. Он тогда был меньше ее, упирался глазами в маленькую заляпанную мукой грудь. Удар отправил его на землю и об ступень головой. Тогда на него словно с треском свалилось дерево, все вокруг осыпалось искрами в глазах. Это было невероятно – ярко и шумно в голове. И он вынырнул на мгновение из-под воды, где сидел всю жизнь.  
      Мать касалась его только по необходимости. Смотрела редко, равнодушно, иногда брезгливо. Пара слов и долгое молчание. Она больше говорила с работниками, поселянами, приходившими за мукой, а он часто прислушивался к этим разговорам. Рамси привык видеть ее неподвижное лицо, спину, руки, ставящие на стол еду. Она бесконечно и терпеливо ждала чего-то. Тогда он думал, что может быть, его мать не всегда видит его и забывает о его существовании, потому что он время от времени становился невидимым.  
      А этот удар развернул к нему весь мир, сделал его таким безумно ярким и отчетливым. Тысячи глаз сразу посмотрели на него. Мать сумела это сделать. Он тоже хотел бы так. Чтобы все вокруг было искренним и откровенным. Не отстранялось. Этим же вечером он ударил кулаком в губы рыжую девчонку из деревни. Она громко вскрикнула, глаза стали огромными, наполнились слезами и страхом. Рамси снова почувствовал, как исчезает серость вокруг, мир заливают краски и что он не один, и разные чувства толкаются в нем. Он мог бы узнать все об этой рыжей, если бы захотел, разговаривать с ней. Это было весело. Теперь он понял, как все поменять. И мать не будет прежней. Но ударить она его больше не посмеет.  
      Рамси не ожидал, что Теон посмеет. Но когда его собственный нож вошел в тело, он снова вернулся в темницу Дредфорта, туда, где был с Вонючкой. Где нежно вскрывал его до нутра. Чувства вернулись. Не из-за боли, сковавшей руку, а потому что, наконец, Рамси увидел перед собой этот взгляд. Память о котором возбуждала его все три года. Не спасали ни упыри, ни вино, ни кровавые развлечения. И теперь он перед ним. Безумие, отчаяние и страх читались в глазах так открыто. То самое, когда с Теона снимали кожу, или когда он ждал, что это случится. Его Вонючка вернулся к нему вместе с болью. Он все-таки выжил внутри сбежавшего Грейджоя.  
      Удар сыпался за ударом, и Рамси не думал сопротивляться, только тело иногда отгораживалось само. Он хотел этого, потому что уходило напряжение, накопившееся в нем со дня их встречи в Дредфорте. Боль и открытость. Подтверждение, что не все еще пропало и умерло.  
      А сейчас он лежал на кровати, трогал свое больное плечо и совсем не хотел видеть Теона. Точнее лорда-дознавателя. Рамси испытывал знакомое приятное облегчения, которое обычно приходило после кровавого утоления жажды. После удачной охоты. Почему? Он хотел бы это понять. Избили его, а не он, как это было всегда. Как это должно было быть. А ему приятно касаться ран, словно собственных охотничьих трофеев. Он, то засыпал, странно успокоенный, то просыпался вновь. Ему приносили еду, но хотелось только пить.   
        
      ***  
      Рамси открыл глаза в полутьме. Теон стоял напротив и смотрел прямо на него. Из открытого окна дул неожиданно теплый воздух, кричали ночные птицы. Рамси не решался пошевелиться и разлепить спекшиеся губы. Чтобы Теон не сбежал, не исчез внезапно от малейшего неосторожного движения. Какое-то мгновения они просто смотрели друг на друга, потом Теон повел плечами и отвернулся.  _Сейчас уйдет._ Рамси брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
      - Ты избил меня.  
      - Избил, - согласился он. – Ни в чем не виновного лорда Болтона. Хочешь получить с меня палец за это?  
      Хороший вопрос. Правильный. Рамси даже рассмеялся, хотя горло отчаянно саднило.  
      - Нет, прямо сейчас нет. Может, позже.  
      - Ты же знаешь, что этого не будет, Рамси, - и, словно закончив разговор, он посмотрел в сторону двери.  
      - Не уходи, - просьба прозвучала жалко.  
      - Почему?  
      - Ты же пришел. И потом ты мне должен. Пусть даже не палец.  
      - Ты должен мне гораздо больше, а потерял только зуб.  
      Возразить было нечего. Но Теон остался стоять в непонятной нерешительности. Сам, похоже, не знал, что привело его сюда и что держит. Рамси осторожно сел, голые ступни коснулись пола.Теон сделал шаг назад, с сомнением рассматривая его.  
      Он был красив, с этими шрамами на лице, с серьезностью и печалью, появившейся в нем. Рамси замечал скользившую обреченность, но не ту, что была в Вонючке, не сладкое затравленное смирение и униженность. В новой обреченности было что-то благородное. Как у сказочных принцев, которые слишком честны с собой и будут делать то, что должны, несмотря на мечты или чувства. Рамси не мог понять, хочет ли он Вонючку или такого Теона. Но хотел отчаянно.  
      Рамси протянул руку и осторожно обхватил тонкое запястье. Теон напрягся, но не сдвинулся с места. Рамси вдруг вспомнил, как он приучал к себе Кровавого. Тогда приходилось быть непривычно внимательным в каждом движении, приходилось себя контролировать. Он встал, не выпуская прохладную руку, мягко скользнул пальцами в ладонь. Плечо дернуло болью. Теон вдруг усмехнулся.  
      - Думаешь, я должен тебя пожалеть и остаться, чтобы ты меня трахнул?  
      Это было слишком сразу и прямо, но он не случайно так это спросил, наверное, думал об этом.  
      - Почему и нет? Тебя ведь никто не трахал очень давно.  
      - Может быть. Но теперь мне решать, делать ли это вообще и тем более с тобой.  
      В настороженном взгляде мелькнуло отвращение, и Рамси испугался, что он сейчас вырвет руку и уйдет, больше его не удержать, чтобы не произошло потом. Он потянул Теона к себе, и, не обращая внимания на плечо, обхватил левой рукой и прижался всем телом. Твердый член уперся ремень. Волосы, закрывшие ушную раковину, щекотали нос.  
      - А ты сделай это. Со мной.  
      Теон резко вывернул руку и отодвинул бедра. Рамси замер, пытаясь сдержаться, не впиться зубами в шею перед глазами.  
      Внезапно пальцы крепко сжали его член сквозь шерстяные штаны, прошлись снизу-вверх, словно оценивая размеры, вспоминая. Рамси перестал дышать. Потом присоединилась вторая рука, и завязки расползлись. Он отстранился и взглянул на Теона. Выражение его лица было совсем не читаемым. Незнакомым. Тот смотрел вниз, на собственные руки, обхватившие член, потом поднял глаза и облизал губы.  
      Все это как-то сбивало. Возбуждение смешалось с растерянностью. Когда Рамси понял, что Теон опускается на колени, по-прежнему странным образом рассматривая его лицо, он толкнулся в плотно обхватившие его руки в нетерпении, думая только о горячем горле. Теон замер на секунду, не опуская глаз, решая что-то для себя. Потом наклонил голову, и одним движением вобрал в рот член.  
      Это было одуряющее хорошо. Он удерживал его плотно, сильно заглатывал, пропуская глубже. Сразу нашел ритм, словно не было трех лет и лорда-дознавателя. Застонав, Рамси сжал чуть напряженные плечи у своих бедер. Грубая кожа куртки царапнула пальцы и мгновенно его отрезвила. Это не то, что мне надо. Он вдруг вспомнил, как поил водой измученного жаждой Вонючку, чтобы потом такого благодарного, трепетавшего от глупой надежды трахнуть жестоко, до крови.  
      Рамси сжал волосы Теона и оторвал от его себя. При свете горящего факела было видно, как блестел мокрый от слюны подбородок, а глаза смотрели вопросительно и как будто с иронией. Рамси сжал кулак, чтобы не ударить.  
      - Разве ты не этого хотел? – Теон спросил очень отчетливо и отрезвляюще громко.  
      - Нет, - Рамси покачал головой, и лицо резко обожгло болью. В единственном видящем глазе появилась муть.  
      - Чего же тогда?   
      Он спрашивал, как на своем дурацком допросе, словно заранее продумал каждый шаг в этой комнате. Рамси чувствовал себя глупо с мокрым членом, упруго раскачивающимся у рта, о котором он думал столько времени. Морщась, он левой рукой подтянул штаны. Нож словно снова вошел до рукояти в плечо.  _Если ему будет больно, он не сорвется._  
      - Разденься.  
      Теон поднялся с колен.  
      - Нет.  
      - Отсосать - пожалуйста, а раздеться - нет. Ты боишься? Не хочешь почувствовать себя Вонючкой, лорд-дознаватель?  
      Теон посмотрел в сторону, его горло дернулось, как это бывало раньше при внезапном испуге. В ответ член шевельнулся в штанах. Рамси мутило от напряжения, от того, что он не может ударить.  
      - Возможно, боюсь. Или не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал, смотрел на то, что сделал со мною сам. Напоминал об этом.  
      Что он может на это сказать? Ни объяснений, ни оправданий у него не было. Он делал то, что хотел и как хотел. И мечтал бы вернуть все это назад. После насилия и крови нежные ласки не предложишь, даже соврать об этом невозможно, так это нелепо бы прозвучало. Сказать: «в этот раз я попробую поосторожнее?». Он знал, как Теон усмехнется и спросит: «с чего вдруг?»  
      Действительно, зачем мне быть осторожнее? Рамси поморщился – в паху все было невыносимо каменным.  
      - Но я могу тебе отсосать, если хочешь. Трахнешь меня в рот так сильно, как тебе нравится.  
       _Зачем это ему? Почему он еще здесь?_  
      - А потом?  
      - Потом я уйду. А завтра ты уедешь, Рамси. Ты не имеешь отношения к убийству. И у тебя нет повода оставаться.  
      Почему лорд-дознаватель уверился, что он не виновен, было не ясно, но и не имело значения. Главное сейчас придумать, что сказать. Такое, чтобы снять с него одежду. Теон стоял и ждал. Рамси, когда играл с Вонючкой, тоже ждал его слов. Либо они ему нравились, либо он его наказывал. Выигрывала только искренность или боль, и то и другое его всегда возбуждало.  
      Морда у него уже разбита, и свежевальный нож в нем побывал, но этого хватало только на быстрый отсос. А хотелось больше. Он мог бы попробовать быть искренним, сказать все, что вертелось у него в голове все это время. Других вариантов все равно не было.  _Почему бы и нет?_  Одним движением он затянул шнуровку штанов. Придётся потерпеть.  
      - Ты прав. Я хочу тебе напомнить обо всем. Мне нужен мой Вонючка, не ТеонГрейджой и тем более не лорд-дознаватель. Когда ты посмел сбежать вместе с моей женушкой, я думал, найду и изрежу. Чтобы у тебя не было ног. Мог бы тогда только сидеть или ползать. Волочь за собой обрубки. Мне бы хватило тебя такого. Надолго. Но вернуть тебя не вышло. Сначала Станнис, потом Дредфорт и зима. Невозможно прорваться дальше пары миль от замка – лошади не проходят, кругом мертвецы. Думал только о тебе, когда рубил их или резал кого-нибудь. Три года мыслей о сбежавшем Вонючке. Никогда не думал, что так будет. Странно, что не свихнулся. Наверное, выпивки в Дредфорте было достаточно. Даже когда Русе умер, и хозяином стал я, то думал все равно об одном. Тогда я кое-что понял про себя. Что прикован к Вонючке.  
      - Зачем ты все это говоришь? – скривился Теон. - Вонючки больше нет и не будет.  
      - Я тоже себя в этом убедил в какой-то момент. Но легче не стало. А потом, когда начал таять снег, я узнал, что ты жив и на Стене… В общем я был уверен, что доберусь туда в любом случае и верну свое. Но Мормонт... Он знал о Теоне Грейджое. Сказал, что королева собирается сделать его лордом-командующим. Если бы эта шлюха спалила Дредфорт, и то не было бы так отвратительно. Забрать себе лорда-командующего долбаного дозора, чтобы трахнуть, наказать за побег, невозможно даже лорду Болтону и Хранителю Севера. Для меня будто зима вернулась. Но когда ты въехал в ворота, я понял, что сделаю все. То есть вообще все, что угодно. И плевать на наездницу драконов.  
      Рамси не знал, что ему еще добавить. Он был предельно откровенен. Никому и никогда бы не сказал всего этого.  
      - Я не Вонючка.  
      - Я уже понял это, - он кивнул, жадно вглядываясь в невероятно красивое лицо.  
      - Ты думаешь, что из-за всего, что ты сейчас наговорил, я должен раздеться и раздвинуть задницу? Сделать так, чтобы тебе стало хорошо?  
      - Да. Раздвинь задницу для меня, - он сказал глухо, словно самому себе.  
      - Ты больной урод, Рамси, и ничто этого не изменит.  
      - Я знаю.  
      И Рамси шагнул к нему. Притянул за плечи, впился разбитыми губами в рот, думать о котором уже не было никаких сил. Вонючка, или лорд-дознаватель, или Теон – он подумает позже, а сейчас ему достаточно добраться до этого тела.  
      Хотелось протиснуться глубже:за гладкий язык, за лишние зубы. Рамси ткнулся языком в одну пустую десну, повозил в ней и почувствовал на груди твердую руку, готовую отпихнуть его. Отпрянул и остановился на губах, неподвижных, но мягких. Вкуса он не мог почувствовать, все перебивала его собственная кровь, сочившаяся во рту. Попытался просунуть руку к коже Теона. Но пробраться под рубашку мешала жесткая куртка и этот неподатливый ремень. Целовать и раздевать одновременно - было слишком трудно. На ощупь невозможно понять, за что тянуть.  
      Он никогда и ни с кем так не старался. Если бы было чем приковать, чтобы не вырвался и не сбежал, стоило бы сделать это, несмотря на последствия. А еще приходилось сдерживаться. Горел член, горело лицо и плечо, а поцелуй должен быть правильным. Рука Теона все еще предостерегающе упиралась ему в грудь, готовая толкнуть, но чего-то ждущая. Рамси иначе представлял себе нежную встречу с возвращенным Вонючкой. Но Вонючку он пока не вернул.  
      - Проклятие, это невозможно сделать, - он оторвался и стал расстегивать куртку.  
      Теон опустил руку и наблюдал за ним. Неожиданно хмыкнул.  
      - А ты и правда старался. Не ожидал.  
      Рамси не в силах сдержать рвущееся из горла рычание, рванул вниз рубашку. Ткань с треском разошлась. Теон дернулся назад, но он успел ухватить его за локоть.  
      Вот оно, это тело. Хотя теперь оно стало другим. Шрамы были совсем бледными, как старая, оставленная паутина. Без его внимания. Но они все равно были, никуда не делись и не денутся. Он провел языком от груди к плечу - под гладкой кожей чувствовались мышцы. Прижался губами к ключицам. Потом перебрался к шее, продолжая поглаживать, ощупывать это тело. Ему не нужно было света и глаз, что узнавать каждый дюйм. Ну, или почти узнавать. Теон дышал тяжело, напряженно. Ему нравилось или он терпел? Рамси не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Прошелся рукой по твердому плоскому животу и ниже, к паху, забираясь большим пальцем под ремень. Медленно потянул за него.  
      - Я не уверен, что хочу этого, - вдруг глухо сказал Теон. – И позволю тебе.  
      И Рамси очень захотелось ударить, он сжал зубы.  
      - Ты хочешь. Иначе бы ты не пришел. Не взял член в рот и не позволил снять одежду. Признайся, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, лорд-дознаватель.  
      - Кто может быть хуже тебя в моей заднице?  
      - Хуже просто никто. Я видел, ты не подпускаешь к себе близко никого из твоих ворон.  
      - Не хочу испортить, - усмехнулся Теон и посмотрел в сторону.  
      Рамси следил, как поднималась и опускалась его грудь от дыхания. Резкий порыв ветра ворвался вовнутрь, и запахло хвоей. Ночь была необычно теплой для этой весны.  
      Быстрыми движениями Теон ослабил ремень и распутал тесемки. Штаны грохнули на пол. Потом он стянул сапоги. И встал совершенно обнаженный. Бедра выглядели стройными и крепкими, пах зарос темными волосами, под ними ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Теон вздрогнул под взглядом, словно от холода. В нем проступила беззащитность и уязвимость, которую Рамси так долго высматривал.  
      Так захотелось сжать горло и ощупать пах, пробраться пальцами в эту поросль. Рамси вспомнил, как трахал его сзади, натягивая собачий ошейник, а Вонючка хрипел, худая шея была на изломе. Он едва не кончил от одной картины в голове. Снова схватился за плечо.  
      Теон подошел к кровати и обернулся.  
      - Ну и как мне расположиться? Как ты меня собираешься трахать?  
      Рамси заметался, не зная, что ему сказать, чтобы это было правильно. Открыл и закрыл рот.  
      - Не надо, Рамси, - вдруг сказал Теон. – Думаешь, будешь нежным, и я тебе поверю. Я знаю, что прямо сейчас ты хочешь хотя бы намотать мне на шею ремень.  
      - Ты бы согласился?  
      - Нет.  
       _Хорошо, перенесем ремень на следующий раз._  
      - Чего ты хочешь?  
      Теон забрался на изножье кровать. Встал на колени и опустил голову на руки.  
      Рамси снял рубаху, потом сдернул штаны и сразу зажал основание члена, чтобы не кончить от одного вида.  
      - Давай уже. Засаживай, - услышал приглушенный голос.  
      Он приблизился и погладил отставленный зад. Провел пальцами между ягодиц. Там было тепло, даже жарко. Упавшие на кровать волосы Теона полностью закрывали лицо.  
      - Не хочешь смотреть на меня? - собственный голос звучал неузнаваемо глухо от возбуждения.  
      - У тебя рожа сегодня страшная, милорд.  
       _Неужели он не боится?_  Вонючка всегда боялся. Хотя было заметно, как напряжены плечи. Всадить резко и быстро и трахать до крови. Если бы он мог видеть лицо и сделать надрез, чтобы его Вонючка взглянул на него блестящими от боли глазами.  
      Дырочка едва нащупывалась пальцами. Здесь никто не был три года. От этой мысли закружилась голова, вдруг и в самом деле захотелось быть нежным.  _Он мой и ничей больше._  
      - Здесь нет масла. Тебе будет больно.  
      - Когда это тебя останавливало? Давай уже.  
      Он меня провоцирует. Ведет себя нагло, как принц Винтерфелла.  
      Опустившись на колени, он прижался губами к входу. Стал лизать, выпуская слюну и собственную кровь, протискиваясь языком вовнутрь. Губы мучительно болели. Полностью сосредоточился, повторяя одни и те же движения. Член дергался, но он крепко сжимал его.  
      Рамси ускорил движения языка и почувствовал дрожь, потом легкое покачивание бедер, словно повторяющее ритм его языка. Все было мокро и горячо, и быстрый пульс стучал через кожу между ягодиц. Чуть отстранившись, он прижал большой палец к влажному входу, сунул его и стал двигать, разминая стенки этого мучительно тесного отверстия. Добавил второй.  
      Рамси уже не мог терпеть. В члене вот-вот что-то лопнет, и жидкость брызнет в стороны. Он убрал руку и прижал головку к входу. Войти было трудно, но бедра под руками мягко двигались ему навстречу. С каждым толчком он был глубже. Это было так невыносимо хорошо. До чего довели его три долгих года. Он кончит без малейшего движения в этой тесноте. Пришлось, с силой сдавить плечо, отвлечься на собственную боль.  
      Он начал двигаться сначала медленно, потом глубже, быстрее. Ударяясь с силой о влажные ягодицы. Мыслей уже не было никаких, только ритм и стягивающийся вокруг него пульс. В какой-то момент показалось, что он весь внутри Теона, и тело охвачено полностью, жадно и жарко.Конечности онемели.Вдохнуть не было никакой возможности.   
      Рамси сдался, чтобы умереть.И кончил.  
      Теон лежал рядом на боку, спиной к нему, от него слегка пахло хвоей и потом.  
      - Зачем ты убил того северянина? - вдруг неожиданно спросил он.  
      Рамси улыбнулся. Это было одно из приятных воспоминаний  
      - Он вел себя плохо, был дерзким с… лордом-дознавателем.  
      - Я так и думал, - услышал он тихий голос.   
      Теон помолчал и добавил:  
       – Я не приду к тебе больше, Рамси. И у тебя нет повода оставаться. Ты больше не подозреваемый. Уезжай прямо завтра.  
      Рамси притиснул его ближе и закрыл глаза.  
        
      Когда он проснулся, солнце падало на пустую половину кровати и сбитый мех. Теон сбежал, как и его Вонючка. Но уйти далеко и бесследно лорд-дознаватель не сможет. Рамси потянулся, плечо сладко заныло.

 

5\. ДОПРОС С ПРИСТАСТИЕМ

Теон тщательно затянул портупею, одернул края и рукава дублета. Провел по щеке, чувствуя колкость появившейся щетины. Бросил взгляд в мутное, треснутое наискосок зеркало над столом и отвернулся. Он был не готов посмотреть на свое отражение и увидеть в глазах то, что произошло сегодня ночью. Внутри пульсировали сдавленные в тугой комок эмоции: злость на себя, смешавшийся со стыдом страх, и странное, незнакомое возбуждение. Пугала сама мысль выпустить это наружу, попытаться разобраться в том, зачем он пошел к Рамси, и что изменила в нем ночь, проведенная в постели с его милордом… Бывшим милордом.  
      Прямо сейчас нужно было удавить в себе всю эту сумятицу чувств и мыслей, потому что внизу его ждали люди, которые какой-то насмешкой Неведомого зависели от него. С раннего утра он прокручивал в голове то, что собирался сказать им. Повторял снова и снова, боясь ошибиться. Но слова – ветер, не ухватить. Соответствует ли он сам тому, кем пытается быть, кем остальные должны его видеть? Лучше не смотреть себе в глаза прямо сейчас и не проверять это.  
      Рамси научил его находить правду, отраженную в зеркале: «Посмотри на то, кто ты есть на самом деле. Уродливая трусливая сучка, бесполезная и никому не нужная». И Вонючка видел это сквозь заполнившие глаза слезы. Потом, на Стене, он долгое время не заглядывал в зеркала. Сначала было страшно, как будто за плечом появится Рамси, чтобы сказать унизительные, пробивающие насквозь слова. Позже эти страхи притупились, а собственное отражение перестало иметь хоть какое-то значение – Теон чувствовал себя частью Ночного дозора, жил общей жизнью зимы и войны, и это помогало принимать себя и собственное прошлое. Слишком отросшую бороду он состригал практически наощупь или косясь в обломанный зеркальный треугольник в своей келье. На гладкой поверхности всплывали бледные шрамы, обведенный темной усталостью то один, то другой глаз – рассматривать себя было незачем. Если удавалось помыться, то было это, как правило, быстро и в полутьме. Да и все, что требовалось тогда от тела – выносливость. Остальное не имело значения.  
      По-настоящему долго он простоял перед зеркалом после неожиданного решения Дейенерис, пытался натянуть на себя образ лорда-командующего. Очень давно в совершенно забытой прошлой жизни у него бы это легко получилось. Но окончившись, лето унесло с собой все, что было дорого и всех. Ночью, когда жизнь Черного замка затихла, он взял факел и отправился в одно из брошенных помещений Королевской башни, где видел большое зеркало на стене. Он помнил два собственных отражения – Теона Грейджоя со вздернутым вверх подбородком и нахальной улыбкой и Вонючки – жалкого существа с безвольно опущенными плечами и трясущимися руками. Он не хотел узнавать в себе ни первого, ни второго.  
      Осветив пыльное пустое помещение тремя факелами, Теон осторожно подошел к зеркалу, потом сделал несколько шагов назад и снова приблизился. Повернулся несколько раз, вглядываясь в себя самого. Худое тело, запечатанное в черную куртку, заправленные за уши волосы цвета угля и пепла и темная короткая поросль на лице. Он не выглядел слишком жалким и неуверенным, но в повороте головы, в легкой сутулости плеч сквозило напряжение. В движениях была заметна ломкость. Между бровей лежала легкая складка, а во взгляде читалась отстраненность.  
      Что еще он мог надеяться увидеть? Вспомнился Робб с его развернутыми плечами и открытым, ясным лицом, потом угрюмая собранность и сосредоточенность Джона. В нем не было никакого сходства с ними. Ничего такого, чтобы за ним могли бы пойти все эти уставшие от зимы люди. Яркой внутренней силы Старков. Но и ничего жалкого он в себе уже не увидел. Теон усмехнулся и коснулся рукой покореженной скулы. Для весенних рекрутов он прямо-таки угрюмый ветеран, покрытый шрамами войны. Может успеть поймать пару восторженных взглядов, пока не поползут рассказы и истории. Возможно, он даже справится, если просто будет делать то, что должен. Его ждала уже знакомая повседневность, водить за собой в бой, слава драконам, ему все равно никого не придется.  
      Из Черного замка Теон уехал на следующий день после решения Дейенерис, так и не успев понять, как к его новому положению отнеслись братья дозора. Тормунд похлопал на прощание по плечу и заявил, что присмотрит еще какое-то за этой унылой ледяной дырой, но долго дожидаться его не станет. Строитель из него все равно не получится, и не поклонщик он, чтобы выполнять указания бабы, пусть даже с шикарной жопой и на драконе. В отряде, отправившемся с лордом-дознавателем в Дредфорт, все выглядели вполне довольными. Теон не обольщался на свой счёт, понимал, что все дело в солнечных весенних днях, тёплом воздухе, возможности вырваться из опостылевших казарм и рутины Ночного Дозора. Не важно, под чьим началом, зачем и куда.  
      Вчера, придя в себя после утреннего срыва и избиения Рамси, Теон очень не хотел верить в невиновность лорда Болтона. Он поговорил с каждым из своего отряда, разбираясь в проведенных ими наблюдениях, вникая в перемещения дредфортцев. Убийство капитана сильно походило на попытку замести следы. Сначала Рамси увязался следом в поход, потом немым предостережением топтался во время его разговора с Ласвеллом. Дальше - это малопонятное убийство северянина в богороще, а сразу после – смерть Пики. Тот же удар, то же кровавое пиршество. Но дозорные действительно устроили круговое наблюдение и могли описать передвижения каждого из парней лорда Болтона. Теон должен был сам догадаться организовать эту слежку, вместо того, чтобы копаться в собственных страхах и сомнениях.  
      Правда были не понятны мотивы братьев Дозора. Каждый второй заводил разговор о безопасности лорда-командующего, заставляя Теона неловко ерзать на стуле. Но во имя этой безопасности достаточно следить за ним самим, а не пытаться поймать дредфортцев на подозрительных перемещениях. Тут было что-то большее, какая-то всеобщая настроенность против них и их лорда. «Север помнит». По-своему. Теон уже не представлял, как именно. Гаррет Зеленое Копье, не выдержав во время разговора, смачно плюнул в угол и добавил к своему рассказу еще пару эпитетов о выкормышахБолтонов. Но никто из «выкормышей» убить Ласвелла не мог, и с этим приходилось мириться. Все еще больше запуталось.  
      Два дня в Медвежьей яме Теон потратил совершенно впустую, в бессмысленных метаниях из стороны в сторону. Как ни странно, он это отчетливо понял, выбравшись из-под Рамси и выйдя по двор гостиницы. Было раннее утро, небо только начало светлеть, а воздух был влажным, прохладным, прогонял незнакомую истому в теле и темные вымороченные мысли из головы. Дежурный у двери, кто-то из солдат, сонно таращился на Теона и даже попытался встать, когда узнал. Хорошо, что внутри никто не заметил, откуда он вышел. Еще накануне он потребовал избавить его от круглосуточной охраны, тем более вся дредфортская компания сидела под замком. Карен осуждающе качал головой, пытался сказать о солдатах, но Теон даже слушать не стал эти глупости. Кому он мог понадобиться, кроме Рамси. Его жадное желание затягивало, как больной сон.  
      Раскачиваясь на краю кровати, Теон вдруг почувствовал, что кончит в этих руках. От этой мысли стало страшно, внутри что-то окаменело и оборвалось. Быть с кем-то кожа к коже – это не для него и уж тем более не для него и Рамси.  
      Теперь хотелось побыть одному, без посторонних глаз, и он прошел дальше, завернул за угол. Что-то хрустнуло под ногой. Это была деревянная кукла, совсем маленькая, какими играют девочки в деревнях. Куклы в Винтерфелле были похожи, но лучше сделаны. Тяжелый сапог Теона переломил в колене тонкую деревянную ногу, а головы на тельце и вовсе не было. Как здесь могла оказаться кукла? Он осмотрелся, надеясь найти среди мусора, оставленного зимой, крошечную деревянную голову, но ее не было, или он не смог разглядеть в чуть розоватом утреннем свете. Зато отчетливо услышал приглушенное рычание. Так иногда во сне ворчали на псарне девочки Рамси. Он знал, что собак посадили на цепь у пустующей конюшни гостиницы, и пошел в ту сторону. При его приближении Мод сразу подняла голову.  
      Теон сидел на корточках и гладил ее за мягкими, чувствительными ушами. Она нетерпеливо переступала лапами, поскуливала, то принимаясь вылизывать щеки, то складывая ему на плечо тяжелую вытянутую морду. Остальные девочки, которых Теон не знал, взволнованно и недоуменно крутились рядом и гремели цепями. Могли привлечь чье-нибудь внимание. Но, в конце концов, игра с собаками Рамси не так сильно компрометировала лорда-дознавателя, как отсасывание его члена.  
      Мод по-прежнему была сильной, мускулистой – прекрасным оружием, которое невозможно сбить с цели. Вся ее страсть к играм, гладящим ее рукам, угощениям с хозяйского стола отступала перед потребностью настичь добычу. Она не знала сомнений, и даже неудачная охота не лишала ее уверенности. В тот момент Теон отчетливо понял, какой бестолковой была его собственная погоня за убийцей. Он не видел картины целиком, бросаясь от приманки к приманке, думая о собственном страхе провала.  
      Теперь же дозорные и солдаты, собравшиеся по его просьбе внизу гостиницы, ждали от лорда-дознавателя слов и действий, которые помогут всем выбраться из Медвежьей ямы. Теон натянул перчатки и поправил на бедре меч. Задний проход непривычно и предательски ныл. Теон закрыл глаза и представил Джона, как тот отчаянно и сосредоточенно дрался на учебных мечах во дворе Винтерфелла, потом выбросил из головы все лишнее. Резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к двери.  
        
      В первый момент трапезная внизу показалось ему переполненной. Некоторые сидели, но большинство стояло из-за нехватки скамеек и столов. Солдаты в основном угрюмо молчали, а его отряд негромко переговаривался, расположившись у самой лестницы. Увидев лорда-командующего, они замолчали и расступились. Теон замедлил шаг и опустил руку на растрескавшееся дерево перил. Почти три десятка людей, большинство из которых были незнакомы, смотрели на него с напряженным вниманием: осунувшиеся и злые солдаты, возбужденные собственной охотой дозорные – все ждали его слов. Как будто он знает, кто распотрошил проклятого Десницу и как найти убийцу.Борясь с внезапно подступившим желанием опустить глаза,   
Теон преодолел последнюю ступень и прошел в середину трапезной. Ноги волоклись, как неповоротливые бревна. Собираясь с мыслями, он обвел взглядом присутствующих. Правая рука неконтролируемо дернулась за спину, пальцы свело судорогой. Сжав их в кулак, Теон зацепился за испытывающий взгляд седого кряжистого вояки за столом слева, судя по одежде офицера, и внезапно почувствовал злость. На королеву Дейенерис, на сбежавшего на север Тормунда, на Джона Сноу, подставившего себя убийцам и бесследно исчезнувшего в жестокой зиме. В конце концов, он не мог быть ни Роббом, ни Джоном для них. Он был тем, кем был. И это вряд ли для кого-то оставалось секретом. И им придется слушать Перевертыша и делать то, что он скажет. Теон подошел к ближайшему столу, опустил ноющую руку на его край.  
      - Спасибо, что собрались по моей просьбе. Я понимаю, что всем нужно одно – поскорее найти убийцу и выбраться из этого места. Я тоже хотел бы этого. Но мы не слишком далеко продвинулись в дознании. Точнее я пока не продвинулся - поправился Теон.   
      Собственный голос звучал как бы со стороны, тихий и чуть хриплый от волнения. Его слушали внимательно и угрюмо. Убрав руку со стола, он стал говорить громче:  
       – Мне не приходилось проводить дознание, и поэтому нужна ваша помощь. Я решил, что должен рассказать вам, что знаю и думаю о случившемся. А каждый из вас решит, может ли как-то помочь расследованию, знает ли действительно что-то важное.  
      Теон перевел дыхание.  
      - Валяй, лорд-дознаватель, говори, что думаешь. Нам уже опостылело здесь сидеть и ждать, - решительно громыхнул заросший бородой до глаз детина, расположившийся с несколькими солдатами на длинной скамье. - Сами готовы признаться в любом преступлении и записаться в Ночной Дозор.  
      - Неплохая мысль Шекурт. А что? С виду неплохие ребята. Драться умеют. Вчера вон их кучерявый парень тебя на лопатки шутя положил. Замок у них собственный, и плащи не так пачкаются, как наши, - подхватил кто-то за спиной Теона.  
      Кое-где раздалось ржание. Часть свиты десницы состояла из солдат Городской стражи Королевской гавани. Достались ли они Дейенерис в наследство или были набраны относительно недавно, Теон не знал. Желтый цвет их плащей с трудом угадывался.Прислушиваясь к добродушному гоготу,   
Теон чуть не брякнул, что достаточно сменить плащ и отправиться в Ночной дозор просто так, но в последний момент смутился и на мгновение опустил глаза.  
      - Мы слушаем, лорд-дознаватель, - бросил тот седой офицер у стола, и все затихли.  
      - Королева Дейенерис готова на все, чтобы найти убийцу сира Джораха Мормонта. Она не отступится и, если виновный не обнаружится, то расплачиваться будут те, на кого падет подозрение. До вчерашнего утра я думал, что сира Мормонта выманили из лагеря и убили из политических соображений. Он был Десницей и прибыл на Север как представитель королевы. От этой поездки зависела судьба многих благородных домов севера. И не все рады появлению на Железном троне Дейенерис Таргариен. Убийца мог следовать за отрядом или быть кем-то из отряда, как нанятым противниками королевы, так и имеющим к сируМормонту личные обиды. Убийцей может быть один из вас, - Т е он перевел дыхание и вокруг возбужденно зашумели, он упрямо тряхнул головой и поднял руку. – К сожалению, капитан Ласвелл Пики не рассказал мне практически ничего. Никаких ссор, никаких происшествий – ничего не происходило по его словам. Десница посетил город, поужинал и отправился спать. Утром его не нашли. А теперь убили капитана. Возможно, он не рассказал мне что-то важное, а я не догадался спросить. Но мог рассказать или захотел это сделать позже. И кто-то этого боялся. Если эти убийства связаны, нужно думать, что убийца именно среди вас, среди двадцати человек, прибывших в этот городок с ДжорахомМормонтом. И скорее всего убийца не один, даже не двое. Слишком недюжинная сила нужна, чтобы так в одиночку разделать двух закаленных воинов, а самому не получить видимых повреждений. А поскольку за людьми из Дредфорта в момент убийства Пики велось наблюдение, то их приходится признать невиновными. Есть на это и другие основания. Вот как это выглядит, если считать эти убийства связанными. И я пока думаю, что они связаны, если не найдется доказательства обратного.- Звучит как измена, дознаватель,- бросил кто-то.  
\- И кто именно под подозрением?  
\- Хочешь   
сжечь нас в пасти дракона, лорд!  
      Возмущенный гул вокруг усиливался. Под коленями появилась слабость. Теон медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Сказанное было совершенно очевидным, но Теон лучше всех знал, как это не желать слышать правду. Или наталкиваться на ненависть за преступления, которые ты не совершал. Чувствуя себя в центре всеобщего недовольства и борясь с желанием опустить глаза, он до боли сжал кулаки. А если бы вокруг него стояли северяне, а не разношерстная команда из дальних земель, стали ли вообще они его слушать. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Ему нужен был этот эффект, чтобы потом получить желаемое. Дозорные стояли несколько в стороне, внимательно наблюдая за остальными. Как он и просил их рано утром до этой встречи.  
      - Может и измена. В отряде королевы. Это было бы хуже всего. Но есть факты, которые указывают на другие причины преступления. Пока еще очень смутно, сплошные предположения  
      Шум стал стихать,Теон поймал взгляд взволнованного Карена и продолжил:  
       – В этом городе происходит что-то странное. Чардрево в богороще погибает, и ему под корни льют кровь жертв. Вчера я видел поселянина, который угрожал мне. Сира Джораха зверски убили после того, как он проехался по улицам этого поселения, чудом пережившего зиму. Жители практически не показываются из домов, не разговаривают, не убирают улицы, заваленные мусором. Словно больны все до одного. Возможно, причина смерти Десницы в том, что он узнал что-то, посетив этот город.  
      - Да, эта Медвежья яма просто наполнена дерьмом.  
      - Городок провонял смертью.  
      - Прав дознаватель, могли бы и вычистить хлам с улиц.  
      - Не видно, чтобы кто-то здесь занимался делом.  
      - Жратву приносит одна и та же баба. Косится исподлобья. А мужичье на воротах, словно все немое.  
      Теон облегченно улыбнулся. Всеобщее возбуждение отражало, насколько больше им нравится эта версия. Ради нее они постараются. Пошевелишь палкой в пруду Винтерфелла, и водоросли поплывут со дна.  
      - А ты не так глуп, лорд-дознаватель, - седой тяжело встал из-за стола, и все замолчали. Похоже, этот старый воин пользовался немалым авторитетом. – Хочешь, чтобы мы перерыли этот городок лишь бы отвести от себя подозрение в измене? А то и расплату Матери драконов без особых разбирательств.  
      Теон судорожно сглотнул и усмехнулся. Совсем не весело.  
      - Неужели все так очевидно? Но я действительно так считаю. Убийца или среди вас или в этом городишке, если, конечно, убийства связаны. А я буду пока исходить из этого. В ваших интересах не ждать, чем кончится дело, а помочь. К тому же мне в самом деле не приходилось проводить расследования.  
      - Ладно, лорд Грейджой, - седой хмуро кивнул. - Нам давно пора было разобраться во всем самим, а не ждать решения Таргариенов. К тому же вы вряд ли верите в заговор, иначе не стали нас здесь собирать. Чего именно хотите от нас?  
      Теон задумался над правильными словами. Вероятность, что большая часть свиты Десницы являются заговорщиками, была просто ничтожна, а если их было двое, трое или даже пятеро – никто быстрее их отряда не обнаружит следов.  
      - Во-первых, Медвежья яма. Нужно как можно больше сведений об этом поселении. Сколько жителей? Чем они занимаются? Что произошло здесь зимой? Что можно увидеть на этих улицах? Может, что-то странное? Вчера лорд Болтон убил северянина в богороще, где гибнет Чардрево. Почему оно гибнет? Вы здесь провели много времени, и может, видели что-то необычное. И еще. Мне бы хотелось больше узнать осиреДжорахе и сиреЛасвелле. Какими были, что делали здесь.  
      - Вы хотите допросить каждого, лорд-дознаватель? – все-таки голос прозвучал враждебно.  
      Теон осторожно всмотрелся в лица. Малли хмуро поглаживал рукоять меча. Его дозорных слишком мало. И лучше будет, если солдаты поверят в доверие к ним дознавателя.  
      - Нет, в этом нет большого смысла. Как твое имя воин? – обратился Теон к седому.  
      - ДжернисМарч, лейтенант из Золотых Мечей. Не напрягайте память, лорд-командующий, я не из благородных фамилий. И провел среди наемников полжизни.  
      - Хорошо, лейтенант. Я хотел бы на вас рассчитывать. Лучше, если вы вместе обсудите то, что знаете. Соберите сведения, которые могут оказаться важным.Подготовите что-то вроде доклада. Но с некоторыми из вашего отряда я хотел бы поговорить. В первую очередь с теми, кто сопровождал сира Джораха в городе. Общался с ним в вечер перед убийством, знал хорошо его или сира Ласвелла. Кто из вас – вам лучше знать. Пусть они придут ко мне для разговора.  
      - Договорились, лорд-дознаватель, - хмуро буркнул Марч, остальные молчали.  
      Теон кивнул головой и быстро пошел к лестнице. Он продержался и сказал все, что собирался. На плечах ощущалась свинцовая тяжесть обращенных к нему взглядов. Только выбравшись из сдавливающего его человеческого кольца и промахнув три ступеньки вверх, он нашел в себе силы обернуться.  
      - Я буду рад услышать тех, у кто есть мнение об этих убийствах или совет.  
      Солдаты молча смотрели ему вслед. Утреннее солнце, проникавшее из разбитого оконного проема, падало на хмурые лица и недоверчиво сжатые губы.  _Или ему это только казалось, и он обречен видеть недоверие даже там, где его нет и в помине?_  
      - Нужно отпустить лорда Болтона и тех, кто с ним прибыл, - добавил он. - И еще, пусть кто-нибудь покормит собак. Они-то уж точно никого не убивали.  
      Ночью, отправившись к Рамси, он отпустил стоявшего у его двери сонного дежурного. Весь вечер накануне его крутила тревога – он должен был прийти.  _Зачем?_  Посмотреть в льдистые глаза бывшего мучителя и получить нужное ему наказание за то, что посмел ударить? Понять, решится ли ударить еще раз? Проверить, кто он теперь сам и кто для него Рамси. Часто все прояснить помогают слова, но не в этом случае. Ночью дыхание на обнаженной коже было слишком горячим и влажным, а жадный взгляд вызывал дрожь. Ответа он не нашел. Теон тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Утром он вернул охрану на место, чувствовал, что появление Рамси на этой встречи могло бы стать для него полным провалом.  
        
      Солдат был из Королевской гавани. Около тридцати лет, может чуть больше. Огромный и сильный, каким когда-то казался Вонючке его хозяин. Лицо обветренное, а у левого края губы засохшая короста воспаления. Серые глаза, упершись в Теона, равномерно моргали в ожидании. Было как-то не по себе и хотелось хотя бы убрать руку под стол – для спокойствия. Теон откинулся на стуле и постарался растянуть губы в улыбке.  
      - Вы хорошо помните поездку сира Мормонта в Медвежью яму?  
      - Нечего там помнить. Доехали, подождали и вернулись.  
      Наверное, все события жизни этого вояки укладывались в этот несложный перечень.  _Как бы он изложил мою историю?_ Что-то вроде сунулся, куда не следовало, там вставили под корень, и теперь ходить больно. Это описание подходило Теону во всех смыслах, какой кусок жизни ни возьми, хоть Пайк или Винтерфелл, или службу у Мать вашу драконов. А в Дредфорте все получало буквальное воплощение. Рамси вообще умел все делать очевидным и конкретным.  
      Солдат с именем Корч Бычий Страх смачно цыкнул зубом и со скучающим видом отвел глаза. Смотреть здесь было не на что. Для допросов Теон занял небольшую комнату на первом этаже, где, видимо, вел свои счета бывший хозяин гостиницы. Исписанные бумаги без всякого переплета горой заваливали пристенную полку. Тяжелый сундук в углу был заполнен огарками свечей, бутылями мутного цвета и треснутой, с отбитыми краями посудой – собирал это очень бережливый человек. Над сундуком висел примитивно сделанный гобелен, изображавший холм, реку и дерево. Нижний край этого творения пострадал от большого масляного пятна. Его-то Бычий Страх и взялся рассматривать, показывая всем видом, что вести разговоры – дело не солдатское. Теон тяжело вздохнул – это случай был еще тяжелее, чем капитан Пики.  
      - Значит, на всю прогулку ушло не более пятнадцати минут.  
      Солдат уставился на него, в глазах отразилось непонимание и напряжение мысли. Губы шевельнулись. Он явно пытался что-то подсчитать.  
      - Этот грязный городишко можно проехать весь насквозь за пять минут. И на разговоры с его молчаливыми жителями вряд ли потратишь больше, - терпеливо пояснил Теон, наблюдая за реакцией.  
      - Не-е, - протянул Корч после небольшой паузы, - сир Десница проторчал в этом доме дольше. Сначала все вышли, потом Дэн тарахтел мне про девку, которую он трахнул в Королевской гавани. Еще пришлось шугануть того придурка с цепью из костей. Но и после этого сир Мормонт не сразу вышел.  
      Теон подался вперед, стараясь не упустить этих слегка озадаченных глаз.  
      - И что же это за дом?  
      - Из бревен. Там что-то у них вроде местного совета. Нас проводили туда от ворот.  
      - И кто вышел из этого дома?  
      Корч удивленно выкатил на него глаза.  
      - Мужики, да баб несколько, лорд-дознаватель. Кто же еще?  
      - Да, действительно, - протянул Теон, снова откидываясь на спинку стула. – А про того с костями помнишь что-нибудь, кроме того, что мужик?  
      Бычий Страх нахмурил брови и сморщил нос, явно стараясь вспомнить, потом почесал красную шею.  
      - Ходил он вокруг нас, что-то спрашивал, пальцем тыкал. Ден ему бросил пару слов, а я коня на него поддал. Вот он и слинял. И глаза у него были странные. Словно слепые. Но вроде все видел. Это все, что помню, лорд-дознаватель. Не мастер я рассказы рассказывать, - Корч пожал тяжелыми плечами и снова уставился на пятно гобелена.   
      Теон опустил локти на стол и оперся подбородком в сомкнутые руки. Здоровенный солдат опасливо покосился на лорда-дознавателя. Несмотря на заметную звериную силу, в его облике не было ничего пугающего, над серыми глазами забавно пушились ресницы.  
      - И кто же такой Дэн?  
      - Так он у нас лучший мечник. Поэтому часто рядом с сиром Десницей был. Как мы их крепостную стену осмотрели, так взяли Дэна - и в город. Он свое дело знает, только болтлив очень.  
      - Это хорошо, - рассмеялся Теон.  
      Только он отправил за Дэном и подошел к полке, чтобы от скуки и по привычке, появившейся на Стене, глянуть на исписанные пыльные бумаги, как дверь резко открылась. В комнату шагнул Рамси. Теон знал, что это так или иначе произойдет, но рука непроизвольно ухватилась за вертикальную перекладину. Перед тем как дверь захлопнулась, он заметил вопросительный взгляд Гаррета Зеленое Копье, но отвел глаза.  
      - Значит, ты меня продержал взаперти все утро? – толстые припухшие губы скривились, в интонации слышалась угроза. – Я думал, мы больше не играем в эту игру.  
      - Это ты больше не играешь, - он внезапно охрип. – А я еще и не начинал.  
      - Хочешь меня держать под замком? - Рамси в два шага оказался рядом, дыхание его было таким же горячим, как ночью. – Может, осмелишься и еще раз ударишь?  
      Теон вздрогнул. В освещенной солнцем комнате была отчетливо видна синева, залившая полузакрытый глаз.  
      - Вряд ли получится. Просто хочу, чтобы ты уехал обратно в Дредфорт.  
      - После того как я надрывался всю ночь, ублажая тебя.  
      - После того, как ты получил то, что хотел.  
      - Значит, ты не хотел этого. Просто пришел проведать больного лорда. Может, думал извиниться, как благородный принц? - Рамси коротко и зло рассмеялся, его глаза блестели.   
      Теон молчал, у него не было ответа.  
      - Думаешь, мне достаточно тебя только трахнуть? Нет, мне нужно гораздо больше.  
      - Больше не будет, как и повторения, - сейчас, при свете дня, он верил в свои слова. Рамси стоял совсем близко – натянутая, несущая боль тетива. Захотелось поддаться назад и закрыть глаза, словно его и не было здесь.  
      – Почему же? Мы только начали. Лорд Болтон и лорд Вонючка найдут убийцу. И шлюха драконов сделает меня Хранителем Севера, а тебя - королем дождливых островов. Когда-то ты на все ради этого был готов. Или теперь предал и свою давнюю мечту?  
      Теон поморщился. Рамси был в бешенстве, и он умел сделать больно.  
      - Сомневаешься, что справишься? Ах да, с наследниками будет трудновато, но я помогу тебе их заделать в память о сбежавшей от меня женушке.  
      - Чего ты хочешь? - едва слыша себя, прошептал Теон. – Ты же знаешь, что ничего не сможешь уже изменить. Ничего сделать со мной, не расплатившись потом.  
      Рамси в одно движение сдавил его шею. Теон уцепился за широкое запястье, пытаясь освободиться. Перекрытое горло не впускало воздух, хрип звучал словно со стороны. Хватка ослабла внезапно, и горячие пальцы скользнули вниз, к вороту у ключиц. Теон судорожно вдохнул.  
      - Я смогу, мой дознаватель, вот увидишь.  
      Милорд резко развернулся и, толкнув с силой стол, шагнул к двери. Когда та вновь захлопнулась, Теон посмотрел на упавшие с полки бумаги. Их надо бы поднять, но он боялся, что не удержится на ногах.  
      - Лорд-командующий, - Теон оторвал от пола глаза, в проеме напротив хмурился Гаррет, - к вам еще один пришел поговорить.  
      - Его случайно не Дэн зовут? – голос еще был хриплым.  
      - Ты Дэн? Лорд-дознаватель спрашивает, – зычно гаркнул Гаррет куда-то в сторону.  
      Парень слегка нагнулся, проходя в дверь. Не удивительно, что он был хорошим мечником. Долговязый и худой, с руками, достававшими чуть ли не до колен. И пальцы - длинные, узловатые, сильные.Вызывающие зависть.  
      - Лорд-дознаватель, вы хотели поговорить с теми, кто сопровождал Десницу в этом городишке? Это я с ним был. На пару с Корчем.  
      - Только двоих и взял? – Теон указал на стул напротив.  
      - Сир Мормонт не слишком большой любитель охраны. Бычий Страх – здоровяк, каких мало, а я мечом могу любого определить на рагу. Да и сам Десница был силен, как медведь. А с мечом и вовсе страшен. Почти всегда такой мрачный – пощады не жди. Его, говорят, Мать Драконов Медведем и называла. В общем, кого-то еще брать, смысла не было, только бы под ногами мешались.  
      Теон задумался. Тело в Дредфорте было большим и мускулистым, но мертвое есть мертвое, а сила и опасность видна в движении. Кто же все-таки мог справиться с таким командиром и воином?  
      - Мрачным или жестоким? Каким он был с солдатами?  
      - Нет, не жестоким. Хмурым и молчаливым. Ему было неприятно, когда кто-нибудь смотрел на его клеймо на лице.  
      Клеймо – знак принадлежности, которого нельзя не стыдиться. Теон знал это по себе. Ты перестанешь быть равным остальным. Все это видят, и тогда стыд делает тебя замкнутым.  
      - Однако с кем-то он разговаривал в вашу поездку.  
      - Ну да, только мы их не видели. Сир Джорах просил простолюдина у ворот отвести его к главным в общинах поселения. Кажется, здесь их называют старостами. В доме оказался какой-то большой сбор. Они вроде как совещались, а потом начали расходиться. Сир Джорах вошел в дом, а мы остались снаружи.  
      - Он что-нибудь сказал, когда вышел.  
      - Ничего. Я же говорю, он был немногословным. Да и мы спешили оттуда свалить. Странные они все какие-то. Серые, как мертвецы перед похоронами, и мужик этот с костями вокруг шеи.  
      - Что за мужик? Что он говорил?   
      Теон резко остановился, хотя до этого ходил по небольшому пространству от стены к окну и обратно, пытаясь выбросить из головы лишние, мешающие делу мысли.  
      - На знамя наше таращился. Знамя Таргариенов, с которым мы приехали туда. Спрашивал о нем, и твердил что-то про кровь драконов. Омерзительный тип. Остальные, кто вышел, обходили его, словно заразного. Не похож на местных мужиков и одет как-то странно. Поэтому мы его шуганули прочь. Надо было рубануть наискосок.  
      Теон провел рукой по уставшим глазам. Все было слишком для него запутано: знамя, драконы, мужики с костями, крепостные стены и существо невероятной силы, разделавшее сира Медведя. Ответы он мог бы получить у тех же старост и, наверное, не стоит это откладывать. Хотя не похоже, что кто-то из них захочет отвечать на вопросы.  _Как ему на них надавить? Избивать до полусмерти?_  
      Кроме того, каждый шаг из этой комнаты грозил встречей с Рамси и с тем, что он задумал. Это было ошибкой – выпускать его, но и держать повода не было. Он полноправный хозяин здесь, на собственных землях. Единственно, что можно было сделать – соорудить личную стену из дозорных, с которыми не расставаться весь день.  _А ночью? Кто и к кому придет?_  В паху возникла знакомая тяжесть, и его бросило в жар.   
      - Спасибо Дэн. Заходи, если вспомнишь что-нибудь важное.  
      Все же правильнее будет начать с начала, а именно с крепостных стен, которые осматривал сир Джорах.  
        
        
      - Лорд-дознаватель!  
      Теон обернулся и сощурился от яркого предзакатного солнца. К нему широким неспешным шагом шел лейтенант ДжернисМарч. На груди у него блестела начищенная кольчуга, которой утром еще не было. Плечо напряглось, словно готовясь держать меч, но Теон распрямил спину. Что с ним? К нему идет союзник, а рядом стоят Гаррет и Малли.  
      - Мне нужно бы с вами поговорить, лорд Грейджой. Вы куда-то спешите?  
      - Хотел прогуляться вдоль стены. Но если что-то важное…  
      - Я мог бы пройтись с вами и доложить, о том, как мы выполнили ваше поручение.  
      - Конечно, пойдемте, - кивнул Теон и опустил глаза, почувствовав себя внезапно неловко.   
      Он еще не привык, давать поручения и слушать доклады, хотя сам его запросил.  
Марч молча шагал рядом, а дозорные несколько отстали, чтобы не мешать разговору. Теон обычно держался в стороне от других, но, когда это расстояние стало его новым положением командующего, одиночество ощутилось острее. Только Рамси плевать на звания, он уничтожает даже малейшее расстояние между мной и собой.  
      - Мы еще раз изучили город, лорд-дознаватель. Не пустыми глазами, но пытаясь понять, что здесь происходило во время зимы.  
      Теон кивнул, возвращаясь из собственных мыслей.  
      - Картина не вызывает доверие. Опишу кратко: судя по следам разрушения, остаткам стрел за стеной, камням и еще не ушедшим в землю костям, город подвергался атаке в трех разных местах. У главных ворот есть вышка наблюдения, еще две такие же местные пытались строить для более полного обзора по всей линии обороны. Но почему-то не достроили. Словно бросили за ненадобностью. Были уверены, что упыри больше не придут.  
      - Странная уверенность.  
      - Но это еще не все. В городе царит разруха и запустение. Строения около мест нападения пострадали серьезно. Это понятно. Но почему было сожжено несколько домов, стоящих совершенно отдельно, с краю, который не подвергался нападению?  
      - Случайный пожар?  
      - И сгорели только дома общины пчеловодов.  
      - Рыбаки, охотники и скорняки собираются вместе, чтобы сжечь пчеловодов, - усмехнулся Теон. – Видимо, они показались остальным самыми бесполезными ртами во время зимы.  
      - У этих ртов были основательные запасы. Сейчас только трава проклюнулась, а у местных можно купить медовуху и мед.  
      - То есть товар забрали, чтобы протянуть зиму, а бесполезных хозяев сожгли. Отвратительное место. Начинаю думать, что Дредфорт – гнездо благородства в этих землях.  
      Мартч посмотрел долгим внимательным взглядом, и Теон сделал вид, что поправляет свой короткий меч. Они стояли у главных ворот, уже какое-то время дожидаясь, когда простолюдины по требованию Малли опустят ворота. Казалось, за один яростно солнечный день вся грязь внутреннего двора превратилась просто во влажную почву с островками зеленой поросли. У самого основания стены проклюнулось несколько нахально ярких одуванчиков.  
      - Мне приносили рыбу. Белый нож уже кормит поселян?  
      - Похоже, кормил и зимой. Мы покупали у них и сушенную, не первой свежести рыбу.  
      Они вышли из ворот. Порыв свежего ветра откинул со лба волосы и принес запах большой воды и болот. Теону захотелось сбросить дублет и остаться в одной нательной рубахе. Сидеть здесь одному и радоваться теплу, ни о чем не думая. Найти пару одуванчиков, рассмотреть, вдохнуть забытый запах – это могло бы сделать его счастливым. На время.  
      - Могу я задать личный вопрос, лорд-командующий?  
      Теон посмотрел в сторону горизонта над холмом. Личные вопросы не относились к его любимым.  
      - Задавайте.  
      - Сколько вам лет?  
      - Двадцать пять.  
      Теон махнул Малли и Гаррету рукой, чтобы они остались у ворот, а сам ступил на проминающуюся под сапогами землю вала. Он не будет уходить сильно далеко. Марч пошел вслед за ним.  
      - Вы молоды, и закончилась зима. Почему вы отправились на Стену? Решили запереть там себя на всю жизнь? Отказаться от свободы, нося имя такого дома?  
      Теон вздохнул. Зря он радовался, что вокруг не северяне. Были бы северяне, не устаивали бы пытку личными вопросами. Придумали бы что-нибудь погорячее.  
      - Я ничего не решал. Станнис Баратеон отправил меня на Стену за совершенные преступления. А мой дом… Я даже не знаю, что там происходит.  
      Седой офицер неловко крякнул, он явно не ожидал такого ответа.  
      - Прошу прощения, лорд-командующий. Просто я слышал, что королева назначила вас собственной волей, не учитывая традиции выборов на Стене. Поэтому я был уверен, что вы - человек королевы, кто-то из тех, кого она привела с собой. Я слышал о кораблях Грейджоев в Миэрине.  
      - Вы правы, я вполне человек королевы. Что-то вроде дежурного по переписке на Стене, королевский менестрель без рифмы и голоса, которого за ловкие слова назначили командующим.  
      Идти вдоль стены по крутому земляному валу было не очень удобно. Но и разговор был столь же неловкий, поэтому Теон занимал глаза массивными стволами, гладкими, темными, плотно подогнанными друг к другу.  
      - Не думаю, что это правда, лорд Грейджой, - Теон обернулся и опять увидел изучающий взгляд Марча. – Я провел всю жизнь среди солдат и знаю, как такие люди устроены. Каждый из дозорных вашего отряда откровенно презирал бы вас, если бы им не пришлось долгую зиму бок о бок с вами и с мечом в руках встречать смерть.  
      - Что ж, видимо мне повезло, что упыри напали одновременно с моим прибытием, а потом снова и снова. На презрение просто не хватило времени. А мечом я плохо владею, разве что луком, пока рука не устает, - снимать перчатки и демонстрировать свои обрубки Теон не стал: приятно все же когда воин видит в тебе такого же воина.  
      Марч хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
      - Знаете, что это такое? – Теон указал на короткие полосы, испещрившие бревна.  
      Яркие картины воспоминаний замелькали перед глазами, спина покрылась липким холодным потом. Ветеран Золотых Мечей недоуменно пожал плечами, посмотрел на Теона, потом снова на стену.  
      - Это оставляют ледяные пауки. Омерзительные твари с острыми когтями на лапах, здоровые, быстрые. Когда они приходят, с ними приходят Иные. Это не просто толпа упырей. С этим деревянным заборчиком и без дракона сброд из охотников, рыбаков и пчеловодов просто не смог бы выжить. Даже протянуть одну длинную ночь.  
      - Вы уверены, лорд-командующий?  
      - Совершенно. Потому что, как вы сказали, встречал эту смерть. Точнее бежал от нее и отстреливался.  
        
        
      Теон вскочил на коня, ему не хотелось терять времени, словно каждую минуту могло произойти что-нибудь страшное. Бородач у ворот не ответил ни на один вопрос, только сжимал губы и смотрел с той же ненавистью, что изливалась из северянина в богороще. Малли ударил ему в живот, тот согнулся и захрипел. Но избивать первого попавшегося простолюдина было слишком даже для дознавателя.  
      - Ты отведешь нас к главе вашей общины или мы просто убьем тебя.  
      Северянин смачно сплюнул и нехотя кивнул.  
      Путь Джораха Мормонта повторялся сам собою.  _Увидел ли он те же следы, что и_ _Теон_ _? Понял ли, что перед ним?_  Должен был понять. Изгнанный в страны жестокого солнца, он мог видеть подобное на бревенчатых стенах своей родовой усадьбы. Или другая старая Нэн из дома Мормонтов рассказывала о длинной зимней ночи и скрежете ледяных уродливых конечностей по последнему оплоту людей.  
      Лошадей сразу пустили в галоп. Что сделали эти суровые поселенцы севера, чтобы остановить нашествие? Что-то страшное, если скрывали это с таким упрямым отчаянием, если сожгли целую общину. И Старые боги отвернулись от них.  
      Дом был совсем небольшой. Теон резко осадил коня, в глазах потемнело, сердце зашлось в дурном предчувствии – у двери с изображением охотничьего лука мялся Кислый Алин с заплывшим глазом и разбитой губой. А рядом пара дредфортцев.  
      - Что ты здесь делаешь, седьмое пекло? Где Рамси?  
      Кислый Алин кивнул на дверь и с опаской посмотрел на Теона и сопровождавших его дозорных.  
      - Лорд Болтон сказал, что хочет поболтать со своим народом, нам велел быть здесь.  
      - Он там один? Давно?  
      - Да, лорд-дознаватель, - сразу на два вопроса ответил Алин, отвел глаза и поспешно добавил, - мы туда даже не заглядывали.  
      Теон соскочил с лошади, картины одна страшнее другой вставали перед глазами. Дверь легко поддалась, и он оказался внутри. Тошнота подкатила к горлу с первого взгляда.  
      Рамси подвесил его прямо на деревянной перекладине у потолка, до упора вогнал в ладони по короткому кинжалу. Тело уже обмякло. Склоненная голова скрывала лицо, а со слипшейся бороды свисала длинная упругая нить кровавой слизи. Широкая полоса оголенной плоти тянулась от заросшей черными волосами подмышки вниз. Глубокие порезы усеивали грудь и бедра. Из раскрытого живота в лужу крови спускались сизые кишки. Пахло непереносимо.  
      Теон схватился за косяк, пытаясь не упасть. Он хотел бы не видеть такое, но оно всегда было с ним. Боль пряталась в каждом шраме, вросшем в его тело.Рамси развернулся медленно, с трудом отрывая глаза от тела. В руках у него была серая тряпка, он вытирал запачкавшую его кровь.  
      - Вы опоздали на допрос, лорд-дознаватель, - в мягком голосе слышалось удовлетворение, - но я провел его за вас. Как я и говорил, лорд Севера всегда готов помочь Дознавателю ее величества.  
      - За что? – выдавил Теон сквозь вернувшиеся боль и страх.  
      Рамси посмотрел ему в глаза со знакомой нежностью милорда к своему Вонючке.  
      - Не переживая, он это вполне заслужил. И еще благодаря тебе я понял очень важную вещь: после такой зимы я просто обязан объехать земли Дредфорта и провести дознание. Представь, эти ублюдки скармливали Иным детей. Невинные малыши - мой будущий народ. Жаль, что невозможно заставить человека жрать собственные еще теплые кишки. Зрелищная была бы казнь для такого дерьма.  
      Теон вздрогнул и обернулся на легкий звук, за плечом маячило бледное лицо лейтенанта ДжернисаМарча.

**Игры и проигрыши**

  
 Он неплохо поработал с эти мужичьем и даже резал не для развлечения. Нужны были ответы. Искренние. Если чем Рамси и владел в совершенстве, так это умением извлечь искренность с помощью танцующих в руках инструментов. И если кто и может разобраться в этой кровавой истории, так это он. Пока Вонючка изображает из себя великого следователя: задает продуманные вопросы, ходит по крошечной комнате, перебирает бумажки. Делает вид, что лорд Болтон – пустое место, а у него самого есть настоящий член под штанами. Рамси просто пошел туда, куда нужно было пойти сразу по наводке Пики, а не бегать впотьмах за Теоном до богорощи и обратно.  
      В общем-то он нисколько не сомневался, что лорд-дознаватель устроит сладкую истерику у освежеванного тела. Истерика – это неплохо. Это поубавит в нем наглости и вернет память, о том, кто на самом деле принимает решение. И потом, ничто не рождало такую глубокую нежность в груди Рамси, как эти черные от расширившихся зрачков глаза Вонючки, когда он смотрел на потеки крови, свои или чужие.  
      Рамси по-настоящему был горд собой, как не случалось с проклятого побега. Он получил все, что надеялся скрыть этот больной бородатый урод, возомнивший себя охотником. Тот болтал под конец даже без вопросов, замолкал, чтобы сглотнуть пузырящуюся кровь, и повторял заново уже раз сказанное. Тупой ублюдок. Наверно, надеялся, что его бог смилуется и прирастит кожу обратно. Но Рамси никогда не работал с телом при помощи ниток и иголок. И не собирался начинать. Ими не добьешься нужного эффекта. Как сейчас, когда греет пах смена любимых выражений на лице самого ценного существа. Вонючки, Теона, лорда-дознавателя – не важно, когда он выглядит так…  
Неужели ты думал, что никогда не вернешься?  
      Кровь на руках и под сапогами, отзвук отчаянных воплей в голове и распахнутая боль в глазах напротив. Все встало на правильные места. Но он может даже быть добрым, успокоить своего…  
      Теон вдруг резко и неожиданно развернулся.  
      - Что здесь произошло? – невыразительное лицо деда в кольчуге совершенно выпадало из картины.  
      Его не трудно будет вписать одним ударом.  
      - Лорд Болтон пытал и убил северянина. Вот, что произошло, – слова лорда-дознавателя прозвучали четко и глухо.  
      Неправильные слова. Воздух разом вышел из легких. Рамси впился глазами в белое горло над воротом. Не сейчас, позже.  
      - Пытал и убил? Не слишком ли красивые слова. Думаешь, лорд-дознаватель, я для себя старался? - Рамси резко швырнул тряпку на пол.   
      Теон нахмурился. Страха в его глазах уже не было – одно отвращение.   
      – Зачем вы сюда пришли? Разоблачить преступление? И как? Вопросами и чернилами? Он бы рассказывал, как отправил детей к Иным, а черная ворона бы записывала? Дерьмо. Такое вытекает только кровью из глотки.  
      - Может, это и так…, - пробормотал седой в кольчуге и брезгливо поморщился, осматривая картину.  
      За дверью маячили уже знакомые рожи проклятых дозорных. Кислого Алина не было видно. Боялся показаться на глаза, после того как Рамси вмазал ему от души, как только увидел, - для гармонии с собственной мордой.Никто из его парней не позволил бы себе так кривиться и морщить нос, глядя на разделанные трупы, которые он оставлял. А эти… Рамси прошелся по комнате и одним махом снес убогую утварь со стола. Никогда ему не приходилось быть под прицелом стольких осуждающих глаз. Стоило бы для своей работы найти место поукромнее.  
      - По крайней мере, лейтенант Марч, надо узнать, что лорду Болтону удалось выяснить в процессе такого глубокого допроса, - Теон вдруг нагло посмотрел Рамси в глаза и изогнул бровь. – Он стоил ему огромных усилий. К тому же бескорыстных - лорду Рамси нет причины стараться для себя, ведь он и его люди уже вне подозрений.  
      Ядовитая тварь. Он был уверен, что вырвал это грейджоевское жало, но, похоже, не с корнем, и оно отросло вновь. И зубы в комплекте, чтобы яд защищать.  
Лейтенантишко хмыкнул с сомнением.  
      - Если вы в этом уверены, лорд-дознаватель. Но выглядит все это странно.  
      Рамси брякнулся на огромный коричневый сундук, придвинутый к стене, и с вызовом обвел взглядом присутствующих. В тесной избе торчали Теон, этот с именем Марч и еще двое ворон. В их глазах мелькало выражение, которое он отчетливо видел у своих гостей в Великом Чертоге. Брезгливость. Те смотрели на Вонючку, как он шел через весь зал к своему хозяину. Прячь свои игрушки подальше, - предупреждал его Русе, - иначе люди будут видеть в тебе чудовище и бастарда. Не лорда. Отец был прав. Особенно, если сила не на твоей стороне. И ты не можешь сдавить чужие яйца, чтобы они стекли в сапоги.  
      Нужно выглядеть лордом.  
      В двери нерешительно замаячила цветная морда Кислого Алина.  
      - Уберите тело в заднюю комнату,- бросил он ему. – И принесите оттуда пару стульев. Потом убирайтесь за дверь. Нам надо поговорить.  
      Алин нервно кивнул.  
      Когда все было закончено, повисла тишина. Лужа крови посередине, долбанный жесткий сундук под задницей и сидящие по углам слушатели.  
      - Расскажите нам все, лорд Болтон. Что же вам удалось выяснить?   
      Теон взобрался прямо на стол. Уперся локтями в штаны и подался вперед всем телом.  _Само внимание._  Еще бы, - милорд отчитывается Вонючке. Сам в это вляпался. Надо было ему вставить насухую, тогда может быть переминался на ногах и больше помалкивал. В следующий раз так и сделаю. Но сейчас нужно быть вежливым, как Русе с Фреями. Говорить также: холодно и по делу. Рамси вспомнил, как презрительно изгибались тонкие губы отца, когда тот терпеливо объяснял что-нибудь своему бастарду. Это бесило до крайности.  
      - Община охотников здесь самая большая. А он у них, - Рамси кивнул на пятно крови, - кто-то вроде главного…  
      - Старосты?  
      - Да пекло знает. Просто спросил у первого на улице, где главный у охотников и приехал сюда. Поинтересовался, не заезжал ли Десница. А он задышал сразу неровно, заволновался, но вроде признал, что Десница приходил на какой-то местный сход и расспрашивал. Пришлось уточнять, о чем расспрашивал? Смотрю – вспотел. Но опять ответил, что Десницу ледяные пауки интересовали, появлялись ли здесь зимой.  
      - И что? – в глазах Теона вспыхнули огоньки интереса.   
      Такие незнакомые и яркие. Даже в еще не сгоревшем Винтерфелла Рамси не помнил его таким увлеченным.  
      - Около Дредфорта появлялась пара Белых ходоков, никаких пауков не было. Слышал о них только замковые сказки. Одни мертвецы перли на стены. А хотелось бы на уродцев взглянуть. Думал, охотник подробно опишет, как нападают пауки, бьют ломаными конечностями. Но он уперся, что никогда их не увидел. Ладно бы Деснице врал, но своему законному лорду?  
      - Почему вы думаете, что он врал, лорд Болтон? - Марч спрашивал серьезно, вполне уважительно.  
      Рамси небрежно пожал плечами.  
      - Я всегда знаю, когда мне врут. Особенно, если это мои люди. Ложь портит отношения. И сходит только с кожей.  
      Теон посмотрел на свои руки и невесело усмехнулся.  
      - И вас это немного рассердило, лорд Болтон, не так ли?  
      - Вы меня уже хорошо изучили лорд-дознаватель, - Рамси оскалил зубы и оперся о бревенчатую стену за спиной. - Я разрезал его на лоскутки. И он мне все искренне рассказал.  
      - Что же именно?  
      - Были здесь пауки и Белые ходоки. Разорвали почти половину этого городишки. А потом какой-то местный колдун подсказал им выдавать по ребенку до двенадцати лет. Оставлять на берегу реки. Ну и дела их наладились. Пришлось, правда, пожечь пчеловодов, которые вцепились в своих детишек. Но подействовало хорошо. Даже когда детей не осталось, их больше не трогали. Вся нежить обходила, но потом чардрево стало чахнуть. Они его сдобрили кровушкой главных зачинщиков. Это я, кстати, очень одобрил. Но отношения у нас с парнем уже совсем испортились из-за этой истории о детях. Пришлось ему под конец быстро и без затей вспороть живот.  
      - Эта дрянь пришла из-за Стены, - угрюмо добавила одна из ворон. - Слышал, что был такой Карстен. Он тоже скармливал детишек Иным, еще до зимы, и те его стороной обходили.  
      Теон кивнул с самым серьезным видом.Видимо, знает. Умник.  
      - А лорд Десница? – спросил Марч.  
      - Они ему наврали, ублюдки. Сказали, что отбили одну атаку, а больше пауки и не появлялись. Так он и уехал.  
      - Но потом Мормонта выследили и убили?  
      - Охотник хрипел здесь, что никто Мормонта не трогал. Я ему вполне поверил. Да и зачем им, если он ушел, проглотив их дерьмо.  
      Все молчали. Хотелось достать ножик и почистить ногти, но вряд ли это будет выглядеть достойно в такой беседе.  
      - И что же делать со всей этой гнусной историей, лорд-командующий? - тихо спросил один черных братьев.  
      - Не знаю, - Теон задумчиво смотрел прямо перед собой. – То, что они сделали страшно. Но Стена их не защитила, мы их не защитили. И потом, что мы можем сделать с целым поселением? Мужики, бабы. Сколько их осталось? Полсотни?  
      - Трудно сказать. Но, видимо, здесь когда-то проживало около тысячи человек.  
      - Это земли Болтонов. Мы сами с ними разберемся, - отрезал Рамси.  
      - И как же? - выразительно изогнул брови Теон. - Сколько вам понадобится дней, перекладин и крестов, чтобы зрелищно разрезать каждого? Или обойдетесь огнем, лорд Болтон. Спалить все, и пожар похоронит правду.  
      Рамси судорожно сжал кулаки. Он нарывается раз за разом. Зачем? Хочет поиграть? Вот только кто выиграет?  
      - И потом, это не поможет нам найти убийцу Десницы.  
      - Если даже охотник не врал, то мог и не знать. А убийца - кто-то другой из жителей? – задумчиво спросил лейтенант.  
      - Ваши Корч и Дэн убедительно описали Мормонта. Вы считаете, что с ним можно справиться в одиночку? Хоть простолюдины здесь и закаленные, занимаются промыслом, их понадобилось бы человек пять как минимум. А это уже подготовленное убийство. И если оно из-за интереса сира Джораха к паукам, то странно, что о сговоре и преступлении не знал староста самой крупной общины.  
      Почему так хочется трахнуть этого умника. Прямо здесь.  
      - Может, охотник все-таки не сказал лорду Болтону всю правду. Это закаленный зимой северянин. Нож не всегда вскрывает правду.  
      Рамси медленно улыбнулся и заглянул Теону в глаза. Тот замер на какое-то мгновение, даже не моргая, взгляд помутнел, видимо, от всплывающих воспоминаний.  
      - Вскрывает, и охотник сказал, - тихо, но очень спокойно возразил Теон.  
      Дозорные угрюмо хмурились в пол, а Марч в недоумении смотрел то на одного лорда, то на другого.  
      - Не понимаю, почему вы так уверенны во всем, что касается Дредфорта.  
      - В отношении Дредфорта нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем, - невесело усмехнулся Теон. - Кроме того, что просто знаешь наверняка.  
      - Но если не поселяне и не люди Дредфорта, то подозрение опять падает на наш отряд. Я правильно понимаю, лорд-командующий?  
      Такой знакомый неуверенный взгляд перекочевал с Марча на Рамси и ушел в сторону. Т е он похоже думал и не находил ответа на вопрос. Эта падающая на лицо тень, изгиб шеи и прядь волос на глазах. Напряженно приподнятые плечи. Что-то беспокойно заворочалось в животе. Рамси уже видел такую тень и этот осторожный поворот головы в те, последние дни в Винтерфелле, когда их откровенные отношения были испорчены. Вонючка слишком о себе возомнил и многое начал скрывать, а Рамси откладывал небольшую разминку для своего любимца, когда вся эта беготня Фреев, Мандерли и Станниса вокруг хоть немного затихнет. Все рухнуло внезапно. Никогда раньше так чутье его не подводило. Вот и сейчас Теон ссутулился с той же тенью на лице, как в день перед побегом, когда он сам торопливо прошагал мимо, слишком занятый своим мечом и собственным видом в глазах отца. Не догадался о том, что вскоре должно произойти.И сейчас не догадывался. От вспыхнувшего разом гнева бросило в жар.  
  
      Этот скользкий кракен что-то провернул утром, пока его милорд сладко потягивался в кровати, вспоминал о тесном и жарком наслаждении, о разметавшихся по подушке волосам. Тогда казалось все хорошо и даже не хотелось никого резать, пока он не понял, что заперт на засов под охраной.  
      Ни Вонючке, ни Теону нельзя доверять, ни на секунду. Вскочить бы и заломить открытую шею, провести по коже лезвием. Но этот тесный лордский кафтан. Приличия, вежливые слова. Русе меня прикрывал, при нем можно было выбрать время и место, когда и кому их говорить. А то и уйти, хлопнув дверью и выпустив ярость напоследок. Теперь манеры важнее желаний. Давят и трут, как свежий ошейник тонкую Вонючкину шкурку. Приличия - это тот же ошейник. Но теперь он на мне. Я сам его стремился поскорее нацепить.  
      Рамси оторвал глаза от ссутулившегося Теона и уставился на собственные руки. Ногти окаймляла запекшаяся кровь. Ошейник? Большой палец свела судорога. Кто же дрессирует меня? Сковывает вежливыми словами. Дышать стало тяжело от разжигавшего кровь гнева.  
      - Лорд Болтон, - услышав светский тон Вонючки-дознавателя, Рамси едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать. – Где труп убитого в богороще северянина?  
      - В смысле? – Рамси показалось, что он налетел лицом на стену – вопрос был совершенно неожиданный.  
      - В прямом смысле, лорд Болтон. Меня интересует местоположение мертвого тела, - опять этот наглый язвительный тон винтерфелльского принца.  
      Ярость вырвалась и подбросила на ноги. Три шага, и вмиг расширившиеся зрачки оказались прямо перед ним. Этот стол не очень устойчив. Достаточно слегка толкнуть, и слетишь в разбросанный по полу хлам.  
      - А меня не интересует, - прорычал он прямо в дрогнувшую нижнюю губу и, сжав кулаки, отправился к двери.  
      Ручка царапнула ладонь рассохшимся деревом, а резкий порыв ветра мгновенно отрезвил. Теряешь терпение, потом бдительность, а потом добычу.  
      - Алин, куда ты дел тело из богорощи?  
      - Милорд? – маленькие глаза Алина тревожно забегали - пытается угадать последствия ответа. – Так это, милорд, прикопали аккуратненько у брошенного дома.  
      Рамси медленного развернулся, посмотрел на лорда-дознавателя и небрежно кивнул на Кислого Алина.  
      Теон помедлил в нерешительности, потом негромко сказал:  
      - Откопайте его и почистите от земли, чтобы никто не видел из простолюдинов. И мужика, которого мы прихватили у ворот, не отпускайте.  
      - Зачем? – недоуменно брякнул Марч.  
      Рамси презрительно скривил губы – лучше молчать, чем сыпать любезностями или глупыми вопросами. Он вполне сможет дождаться ночи, чтобы избавиться от этого ошейника лордства и затянуть собственный.  
      - Мало ли, что охотник не знал или не признался. Был сход, и не он один разговаривал с Десницей. Может, все-таки сира Мормонта убили из-за этих пауков и детей. Очень сильный мотив. - Теон помолчал и добавил с горечью: - Страх разоблачения толкает и на более страшные вещи.  
      Эта горечь рождала у Рамси воспоминания, а они в свою очередь согревали, убаюкивали гнев и ярость.  
      - Но зачем нужны трупы?  
      У лейтенанта совершенного не было ни мозгов, ни терпения, - он сбивал Вонючку с такой приятной для милорда печали.  
      - К вечеру мы соберем местных жителей на площади, и вы, лейтенант Марч, перед ними выступите.  
      - Я? Почему я?  
        
        
      Длинные тени и сереющий над крышами свет обещали острое, будоражащее кровь удовольствие. Фигуры медленно стекались на площадь, кое-где виднелись зажженные факелы. Рамси стоял, облокотившись на перила помоста у заброшенного Торгового дома, и следил за этим потоком. Монотонным и медленным – так сходились упыри к стенам Дредфорта, правда, в полной темноте, без огня. А это были живые людишки, и принадлежали они ему. Все – его собственность, которой он скоро распорядится по усмотрению. Мужики в кургузых кожаных куртках, обросшие, хмурые, верящие, что все еще охотники, а не дичь. Худые отвратительные бабы, замотавшие себя по брови в платки, в грязных сапогах из-под укороченных подолов юбок. Детей не было видно, разве что несколько подростков, державшихся стайкой и особняком от всех. Их он, может быть, и не тронет. Спустить застоявшуюся кровь этому городишке, а свежую оставить. Жестокость Болтонов - не значит несправедливость.  
      Ноздри жадно раздувались. Страх в таком количестве, грязный, неприкрытый, замешанный на настороженности и агрессии, будил охотничьи инстинкты. Толпа собиралась немалая. Но ни один не подходил близко к Торговому дому и к помосту, с которого когда-то приезжим купцам торговали крупные партии северного меха и пушнины. У некоторых, остановивших поодаль мужиков, за плечами были луки. Они цепко, как охотники, осматривали расположившихся на помосте и нечто бесформенное под темным сукном прямо за спиной Рамси.  
      Вся эта вонючкина затея может кончиться хрустко и бессмысленно. Толпа, раздувавшаяся гноем злобы и страха, просто сметет их. Но выпустить десяток, другой склизких кишок будет приятно. Последнее время кучно рубить получалось только мертвяков, а они не способны ни хрипеть, ни радовать хлещущей кровью.  
      Хотя все было продумано для быстрого отхода, если что пойдет не так, – лошади за Торговым домом, лучники, залегшие на крышах, - он с удовольствием задержится, чтобы поиграть с человеческой плотью. Тем более, что все они заслужили гнев своего лорда. И о его кровавой ярости в гнусной деревне детоубийц менестрели могли бы сложить пару песен.  
       _Нет. О его справедливом гневе._  
      Толпа ждала молчаливо, дыша в сумерках, как тесто для пирога. Туловища окрестных домов стали совсем черными, резко очерченными под серым небом. Рамси выпрямился и оглянулся на Теона. На мгновение тот показался ему испуганным. Даже в полутьме милорд безошибочно чувствовал, как напряжено его худое тело, словно готово бросится прямо сейчас то ли от Рамси, то ли прямо на него. С наслаждением лорд Болтон облизал губы. Когда он может играть со своей добычей, манеры лордства уже не казались ошейником, а становились огоньком приманки, помогающей без особого труда сожрать свою жертву с костями.  
      Еще пару часов назад Рамси был далек от этого сладостного предвкушения. Все решалось без его участия. Каждое слово Вонючки и старика офицера раздражало до невозможности. Он ходил вдоль тел за загородкой гостиничной трапезной и пытался удержать нечто рвущееся наружу. Седой возражал, Теон сбивчиво настаивал. Рамси как всегда чувствовал его неуверенность, сомнения, тщательно скрываемые за правильно подобранными словами.  
      Убитый северянин и сегодняшний охотник. Тяжелый запах – смесь свежей крови и гниения - распространялся несмотря на закрывавшее их сукно. На последнего натянули одежду и закрыли брюшину. Собранные в одном месте трупы были наглядным сообщением: Теон – хитрая, скользкая тварь и способен вывернуться из рук в любой момент. Разыграть спектакль с переодеванием, отвести глаза и под шумок добиться желаемого. И теперь его план был простым и наглым.  
      Тыкать северян носом в их же преступления не дало бы ничего, кроме драки. Весело, но недолго, потому как с такой ордой пока не справиться. Перевертыш собирался убедить жителей, что угроза их тайне и их жизням прячется среди них самих. Если они начнут подозревать друг друга, тогда на поверхность поплывет все дерьмо. А лорд-дознаватель готов сочувствовать и выслушивать каждого. И, возможно, что-то укажет на убийцу Десницы.  
      Русе умел такое делать – сталкивать Мандерли с Фреями и ждать результатов. У Рамси не хватало терпения и выдержки. А у Перевертыша? Милорд был уверен, что тоже не хватит. Рамси не умел ждать, а Теон – перешагивать труп за трупом. В нем сохранялось нежное, податливое нутро – был ли он дознавателем, принцем или Вонючкой. И именно это нутро привлекало, рождало в Рамси болезненную неутолимую жажду.  
      - Я простой солдат и не умею выступать с длинными речами, лорд-дознаватель. Говорить с жителями – ваше дело. К тому же вы убедительно это делаете, - офицер очень нудно и упорно сопротивлялся.  
      - Поймите, лейтенант, на помосте будут лежать простые люди. А вы солдат. Не лорд, не дознаватель, не палач и не мальчишка в их глазах. Почти ровня. Им проще будет вам поверить. И потом вы отлично знаете, что им сказать.  
      - Я прямой человек, лорд Теон. А передо мной соберутся детоубийцы. Каждого из них надо вздернуть. Даже смотреть на них – мерзость, а вы хотите, чтобы я сопереживал им, как родным? У меня не получится. Лучше вы. Мне не поверят.  
      Теон опустил глаза и провел ладонью по лбу, убрал упавшую на лицо прядь волос. Рамси остановился и присмотрелся. Ухватил едва заметное дрожание пальцев, закрытых тонкими перчатками. Серые круги лежали вокруг глаз. Лорд-дознаватель выглядел вымотанным и встревоженным. Не хотел выступать сам или не верил, что это правильно? Трудно было понять. Рамси еще раз скользнул взглядом по трем прикрытым сукном телам и облизнул губы. Самое время решать ему.  
      - Мне поверят.  
      - Тебе? – Теон посмотрел на него как на заговорившее привидение. Изумление выбило из него все манеры и даже язвительность.  
      Марч озадаченно нахмурился.  
      - Конечно, лорд-дознаватель. Они же мой народ и я, как их природный лорд, очень хотел бы защитить их от кровавого убийцы.  
      Рамси говорил вкрадчивым, нежным, терпеливым тоном, как бывало со своим Вонючкой. Чтобы тот понимал, как заботится о нем милорд, и что все жалкие ошибки, которые он совершает, забывая свое место и имя, ранят хозяина глубже и больнее свежевального ножа. А наказание необходимо, чтобы Вонючка выучил свое место.  
Теон смотрел остановившимся взглядом. Помнит эти уроки.  
      - Зима безжалостно опустошила земли Болтонов. Каждый выживший нуждается в защите и заботе. И долг лорда – защитить всех. Тем более от зверских убийств.  
      Лейтенант Марч закашлялся. Теон моргнул и с тоской посмотрел куда-то за плечо Рамси.  
      - Хорошо, лорд Болтон, поговорите с ними, - голос был едва слышен. – Боюсь, они вам поверят.  
      Темная масса голов и тел источала напряженное ожидание, как упавшая под ноги, измотанная долгим бегом, но еще живая и сильная добыча. Рамси еще раз облизал губы.  
      - Я как ваш лорд хочу только одного – защитить свой народ. Мое сердце наполнялось горечью, пока я ехал через разоренные земли. Пустые деревни, вытоптанные, разрушенные. Отвратительно, - Рамси прижал руку к груди, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к бархату собственного голоса – все они должны ценить такого лорда. - Я стремлюсь к одному – покой и мир в северных землях. Я говорил это Деснице королевы, когда он предложил мне стать лордом Хранителем севера. Но его убили на моих же землях. И теперь Таргариены жаждут крови.  
      Рамси горько вздохнул и, сделав паузу, обернулся в сторону Теона. Тот стоял прямо под драконьим знаменем, полотнище Дозора развивалось несколько правее. Лорд-дознаватель был совершенно неподвижен, стоял с расправленными плечами и задранным носом, только лицо казалось заметно бледным даже в густеющих сумерках, а отрешенный взгляд скользил над толпой. Ремень на его шее смотрелся бы сейчас особенно хорошо.  
      - Я приехал сюда по велению сердца и долга, и никто не должен пострадать несправедливо. Зачем моим поселянам убивать посланца королевы? Незачем.  
      Толпа колыхнулась и издала какой-то согласный утробный звук. В груди затрепетал азарт погони.  
      - Я был уверен в этом и в каждом из вас, кто выжил зимой. Но…, - он опустил голову и вздохнул так тяжело и громко, как только смог. Замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь к оглушающей тишине, потом обвел народ взглядом и осуждающе показал головой. – Еще два убийства за три весенних дня. Здесь. В моем городе. И убитые – местные жители. Их тела лежат на помосте.  
      По знаку лорда Болтона Кислый Алин сорвал сукно с трупов, приподнятых на специальной наклонной конструкции. По площади пронесся тревожный шум. Было бы неплохо выставить тела голыми – так поучительно. Но Вонючка уперся – это вечное стремление прикрывать и прикрываться. Натянули на мертвых драные рубахи и штаны, но это только отчасти маскировало правду об их смерти. Прогнав бродившую на губах улыбку, Рамси произнес очень громко:  
      - Не солдаты королевы их убили. Так они не могли это сделать. Нет. Вы сами зверски уничтожаете себя и подбрасываете тела нам. Без причины. Зима свела с ума мой народ, - Рамси широко развел руками. - Как я могу вам помочь тогда?  
      - Как они умерли? – зычно выкрикнул кто-то из поселян.  
      - В страшных мучениях, - вздохнул Рамси. – Лорд Грейджой ведет дознание и запретил описывать все обстоятельства. Тем более здесь могут быть дети.  
      Толпа сразу заколыхалась, казалось, расширилась под светом зажженных по краям факелов. Пламя выхватывало лица, искаженные страхом и возмущением. Стоял встревоженный гул человеческих голосов. Прорывались невнятные, перекрываемые общим шумом, короткие возгласы.  
      Рамси не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать близость Теона – тот быстро подошел и встал за спиной. Среди всеобщего возбуждения тяжело сдержаться и не схватить его, не впиться в рот, в скользкий язык.  
      - Не дразни их. Драка нам не нужна.  
      Пекло, какой он стал скучный. Весь затянулся в ответственность и серьезность. Но ничего, он его освободит… позже…  
      Рамси ленивым движением поднял обе руки и, перекрывая шум толпы, крикнул:  
      - Чего разорались, северяне? Вы сами должны разобраться. А я помогу. И лорд-дознаватель тоже... хочет понять. Что у вас происходит? Кто из Медвежьей ямы мог убить ваших же земляков?  
      - Вранье! Вранье - все до последнего слова! – это был пронзительный женский голос.   
      Рамси не выносил баб, издающих такие звуки. Он видел их когда-то много в деревне – толстух, которые смачно давят соседских цыплят, и, упирая руки в бока, станут визгливо лаять, если порубить палкой крапиву у их забора. Лживые жирные сучки с щелями, провонявшими гнилью.  
      - Что!? Да как ты смеешь? – он склонился, вглядываясь в темноту, разрезаемую всполохами факельного света.  
      - Никто из наших Рабра бы не кончил! – подхватил кто-то.  
      - Это все пришлые!  
      - Где был этот Дозор, когда нас жрали упыри!  
      - Где был Дредфорт?  
      Толпа заходилась гневом и возмущением. Рамси схватился за меч. Желание быть добрым лордом отрезало напрочь. Эти ублюдки вместо того, чтобы ползать и лизать сапоги своему хозяину, смеют на него тявкать. Мерзкие твари, надеющиеся прикрыть свои делишки и выглядеть жертвами. У них самые сладкие крики. Под ножом. А ведь он знал, что надо просто все разом спалить, не играя в благородство и не дожидаясь дракона. Острое желание срочно пустить кровь распирало и не давало сосредоточиться на том, как именно это сделать.  
      Он уже перешагнул две ступени помоста, как его крепко схватили за руки, плечи и потащили назад.  
      - Трахнутое пекло!  
      - Тихо! Тихо! – он услышал этот голос, такой непривычно громкий и почти незнакомый, и перестал вырываться, замер, всматриваясь в стоявшего теперь на его месте Теона.  
      - Все, что вы говорите – верно. Это правда, Ночной Дозор не справился, не остановил смерть. И Дредфорт не прислал защиты, - гул сначала усилился, а потом стал стихать. – Вы остались здесь одни за земляным валом и деревянными стенами. Без серьезного оружия. Но как-то справились и выжили.  
      - Что ты хочешь этим сказать, лорд? Ставишь нам это в вину?  
      Только виновный такое спросит.  
      Лорд-дознаватель задумался, он явно подыскивал правильные слова. Сжал опущенную вдоль бедра руку в кулак, обхватывая большой палец, а потом резко и напряженно выпрямил все пальцы разом – словно избавляясь от судороги. Это движение, которого не было у его Вонючки, Рамси уже видел два раза, в моменты, когда Теон сомневался и был явно не уверен. Рамси нравился этот жест, он бы выглядел таким уязвимым, если снять проклятую перчатку с левой руки.  
      - Нет, не ставлю, и даже не спрашиваю, как это у вас получилось, если сами не захотите рассказать. Но.., - он медленно обвел взглядом настороженную толпу, - сейчас не зима, а люди умирают. В вашем селении. Это неправильно.  
      Снова послышались недовольные голоса. Рамси уже никто не держал, но он стоял неподвижно в капкане гнева и приличий лорда благородного дома, стараясь представить, как бы вел себя Русе.  
      - Возможно, убийца среди наших людей. Но, если нет, то вы все под угрозой. Мы уйдем, а вы останетесь. Я предлагаю вам заключить соглашение здесь и сейчас.  
      - Какое соглашение, милорд?  
      Теон заметно вздрогнул, как от удара, но продолжил также уверенно:  
      - Любому, кто предоставит сведения об этих убийствах, я обещаю помощь и полную защиту от имени Таргариенов. Мы пока еще здесь, и это в ваших интересах.  
      Тот же быстрый жест левой рукой, и лорд-дознаватель, развернувшись, быстро пошел назад, к спуску по ту сторону помоста. Рамси поймал вопросительный взгляд Марча и не спеша двинулся следом. Скользкий кракен. Сомнительно, что он получит от них то, что хочет. Но Рамси намеревался получить желаемое от хитрого Перевертыша уже через несколько часов.  
        
        
      Пришлось подняться выше по лестнице, чтобы не привлекать внимание - у двери дознавателя Вонючки сидела на табурете одна из ворон. Охрана. Хочет спрятаться, забиться в угол, чтобы никто не добрался. Глупец. Он должен был понимать, что я просто убью ворону, если придется. Рамси стянул сапоги и, тихо спустившись на две ступеньки, наклонился, всмотрелся в коридор. Ворона сидела совсем неподвижно. Темноволосая голова, освещенная сверху факелом, была опущена. Похоже, сморил сон. Ступая мягко и осторожно, не отрывая взгляда от замершей фигуры, Рамси двинулся вниз. Никогда еще не приходилось красться как вору, чтобы кого-то трахнуть или разрезать. Теон отработает все: ошейник лордства, который душил каждое желание, отвратительные оправдания в доме охотника, проваленное выступление на площади, а теперь голые ступни на заплеванном полу. Он вылижет их как собака.  
      Оказавшись в проходе, Рамси потянулся и мягко вынул один из вставленных в кольцо, но не зажженных факелов – не хуже короткой дубинки, если хочешь кого-нибудь на время вырубить. Фигура у двери издала невнятный хрюкающий звук и снова затихла. Темя так доверчиво ложилось под факел. Только бы удержаться и не раскроить череп – кровь обязательно привлечет чье-нибудь внимание.  
      Рамси возился долго. Затащить бесчувственное тело в пустую комнату, связать ворону вороньими же ремнями и одеждой, заткнуть рот рукавом куртки, а потом тонким лезвием приподнять задвижку между ним и его лордом Вонючкой. Гнев убаюкал моток тонкой, но крепкой веревки, которая обнаружилась на поясе темноволосого парня, проспавшего свой дозор, и растущий с каждым лишним движением счет к обнаглевшему Перевертышу. Грели мысли о том, насколько серьезное наказание тот заслужил.  
      Полная луна стояла за окном, освещала комнату и кровать, с лежащим на животе Теоном. Он спал, дышал ровно и тихо. Щекой на подушке. Взлохмаченные волосы и обнаженная рука, выпроставшаяся из-под меха и свесившаяся с края кровати. Рамси на мгновение перестал дышать - тонкий шрам через бровь и изящные обрубки пальцев сдавили что-то в груди. Никогда Вонючка выглядел таким спокойным, расслабленным. Красивым - без следов постоянного напряжения и страха. Хотя в его страхе жила совсем другая красота – упоительная, острая. Она нужна Рамси прямо сейчас, он устал сдерживаться, откладывать, ждать момента. Расстегнув ремень, начал медленно и аккуратно высвобождать его от штанов. Необычно длинный и широкий – его любимый.  
      В одно быстрое движение он надел на голову на подушке петлю ремня и дернул его конец, затягивая на шее. Теон развернулся, вскинул руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть Рамси – ремень еще сильнее затянул шею. Хрип обещающе ласкал слух. Семь тонких красивых пальцев метнулись вверх, пытаясь процарапаться под удавку. Короткий удар в висок, и тело обмякло. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть поработать и получить награду.  
      Рамси выпустил из рук ремень и ухватил край кровати. Она тяжело и со скрипом поддалась. Вонючка стал слишком откормлен без всякого на то основания. Придвинув изголовье к стене и подтянув выше бесчувственного Теона, Рамси снова взялся за край ремня. Лезвия были остры и, пробивая ремень, легко входили в стену – один поперек, другой вдоль, чтобы плотная кожа не расползлась от малейшего рывка.  
      Закончив, он решил забрать из коридора факел и укрепить его здесь, на стене. Потом сбросил почти сползший с кровати мех и взялся за лишнее нательное белье лорда-командующего и дознавателя.  
      На это хотелось смотреть. Открытое шрамами стройное тело, плотно обхваченное ремнем горло, чуть приоткрытый рот волновали, сбивали дыхание. Обойти один раз, другой. Теперь совсем другое дело – лорд Вонючка в его власти, можно поиграть с ним в свое удовольствие. В груди нарастал жар, глаза странным образом увлажнились. Рамси уже не надеялся это вернуть, и никакие последствия не имели значения. Даже если он сдохнет после этой ночи.  _В пекло._  
      Но ошейника, закрепленного в стене, было мало. У лорда-дознавателя появилась отвратительная привычка сопротивляться и даже нападать. Собственное плечо тупо ныло весь день. Разбросанные ноги выглядели сильными и напрашивались на тяжелую цепь, но была лишь веревка. Захватив их по отдельности петлей, Рамси укрепил концы веревок на деревянных ножках под тюфяком. Руки можно оставить свободными, они могут хорошо послужить.  
      Теон чуть пошевелился. Рамси присел у изножья, жадно следя за каждым движением: мучительный вдох, дрожание ресниц, локоть, упершийся в кровать в попытке приподняться, резкий бросок руки к шее и, наконец, поворот головы. В пойманном взгляде плавал испуг и муть непонимания. Рамси облизал губы:  
      - Привет, лорд Вонючка. Не ждал меня?  
      - Рамси…  
      Это не похоже было ни на ответ, ни на вопрос, ни тем более на правильное приветствие. Надо дать ему время, скованный, он никогда не отличался сообразительностью.  
      Теон смешно дернул привязанной ногой и, вытягивая на ремне шею, присмотрелся к своим голым ступням. Наполнившийся ужасом взгляд метнулся к Рамси и снова вниз. Руки прошлись по серой простыне, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать, уцепиться, а может просто вытереть разом выступивший на ладонях пот.  
      - Что.. что.., - Теон явно растерял слова, и губы шевельнулись беззвучно.  
      - Не понимаю. Старайся лучше. Ремень пока не так туг.  
      Рамси нежно прошелся рукой по обрубкам на ступнях – они были так холодны. Захотелось прижать их к собственной горячей щеке.  
      - Что с Малли?  
      Рамси нахмурился.  
      - А.., эта спящая за дверью ворона? Не волнуйся, я нашел ей более удобное место для сна. Темное, тихое и лежачее. Неужели ты надеялся так спрятаться от меня?  
      Теон отвел глаза, прижатая к левому бедру рука слегка дрожала.  
      - Что… Что ты сделаешь со мной?  
      Это был трудный вопрос. Последнее время было до омерзения много трудных вопросов. Самый простой ответ уже давно прожигал завязки штанов. А вот дальше…? Он бы хотел держать Теона таким долго, всегда… Кормить объедками с рук. Заставлять кричать иногда, выгибаться в бессильных попытках вырваться, дрожать под его рукой… или ножом. Вылизывать белки его влажных глаз и красные потеки на коже. Но нет. Теперь он долбанный лорд Дредфорта, а его Вонючка - долбанный лорд Дозора. И это удерживало его в загоне, как овцу.  
      - То, что ты сам хочешь.  
      - Тогда освободи меня, - в едва слышном голосе появились такие забытые интонации просьбы, почти мольбы.  
      Рамси поднялся и подошел, откровенно рассматривая доступное тело.  
      - Ты же не этого хотел.  
      Теон вскинул глаза, явно боясь услышать, чего именно. Вдохнул, но так ничего и не сказал. Беспалая ладонь беспомощно кружила по простыне.  
      - Помнишь, что?  
      Хозяйским жестом Рамси прошелся по бедру, по твердому напряженному животу, сдавил, выкручивая целый сосок. Теон дернулся на ремне, зашипел, но не схватил, не отбросил приносящую боль руку. Может, ему нравится? Боится сделать еще хуже? Или проснулись забытые рефлексы вонючкиного тела – не сопротивляйся? Слишком много трудных вопросов сегодня.  
      Перекинув ногу, Рамси уселся на обнаженные бедра прямо в штанах, взял жесткую, неподатливую руку и прижал ее к своему разросшемуся бугру между ног.  
      - Ты хотел у меня отсосать. Не снимая одежды. Теперь мне тоже нравится эта мысль. С небольшой разницей.  
      Теон сжал губы и отвернулся. Выдернуть руку пока не решался.  
      Избить бы его и запереть без жратвы – мысль рождала тоску, как не исполнившиеся мечты детства. Теперь ему придется возиться с ним по-другому.  
      - Давай заключим соглашение.  
      Теон бросил удивленный взгляд, но промолчал. Говорить одному было скучно и утомительно. Не так как раньше… с Вонючкой.  
      - Хочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал? И я развяжу.  
      Теон хмыкнул. На его лбу отчетливо блестела испарина. Ему все-таки страшно. Рамси склонился ниже, чтобы вдохнуть, почувствовать запах этого тела и… страха.  
      - Клянусь, я это сделаю. Ты же знаешь, я и раньше выполнял обещания.  
      - Совсем не так, как я ожидал. И от этого было только хуже.  
      - Я тебя правда развяжу. Позже. Просто немного поиграем.  
      - Я лучше просто немного подожду. До утра. Ты же не станешь меня разрезать, лорд Болтон?  
      Рамси наклонился, почти лег беззащитное тело. Теон вытянулся в струну, хватая воздух. Язык медленно прошелся по шее - от ключиц, через шершавый ремень к подбородку, смакуя судороги теплой плоти. Зажатый между телами член дергался. Рамси чуть покачался в предвкушении.  
      - Не стану. Просто немного подрочу и кончу тебе на лицо. Потом привяжу и руки, чтобы не избавился от ремня. И ты будешь лежать здесь как есть, без штанов и перчаток, с растянутыми пошире ногами и ждать своих ворон. Возможно, кому-нибудь понравится картина, и он тоже захочет с тобой поиграть. Или оставят тебя мне… Навсегда. Было бы хорошо.  
      Теон закрыл глаза и издал непонятный глубокий звук. Может, всхлипнул? Из глаз потекут слезы? Или это его возбуждает?  
      - Ладно. Что ты именно хочешь?  
      Рамси широко улыбнулся:  
      - Ты Вонючка, а я твой хозяин. Ты же хорошо помнишь правила?  
      - Получишь свое и бросишь меня так.  
      - Нет, зачем мне рисковать таким послушным дознавателем.  
      Теон распутывал тесемки штанов. Рамси отполз чуть дальше, к коленям. Было приятно смотреть, как, стараясь, он натягивает ремень на покрасневшей шее, дышит со свистом. Член скользнул навстречу подрагивающим рукам, и Рамси ткнулся жадно в послушно сомкнувшееся кольцо пальцев. Но держал Теон не плотно, как-то не очень уверенно.  
      - Оближи, - поморщился Рамси и слегка подвинулся. – Делай лучше.  
      Теон, не поднимая глаз, тщательно вылизал ладони, вернул на место прохладные скользкие руки и начал равномерно дрочить, аккуратно пропуская пальцы одной руки под подобравшуюся мошонку. Его движения становились все увереннее, захват был почти совершенным. Дышал он ровно, чуть приподнимая подбородок, чтобы не натирал край ремня. Они должны быть одним существом, Рамси всегда знал это.  
      - Посмотри на меня, - хотелось видеть полное подчинение, хотя собственный взгляд уже не фокусировался от ощущения ладоней в паху, по которым он так скучал.  
      Теон с явным усилием поднял глаза, в них просвечивало мучительное напряжение, стыд и еще что-то…, словно часть его терялась в том, что он делал. Бедра дернулись вперед, сбивая ритм. Захват ослаб, и Рамси, сбросив руки, одним рывков очутился на груди.  
      Вонючка опять захрипел, вытягивая шею, приоткрыл рот, и Рамси всадил в него до самого горла, и вскрикнул сам от царапнувших плоть зубов.  
      - Шире, - бросил резко и, подцепив большим пальцем нижнюю челюсть, оттянул ее вниз.  
      Теон распахнул рот, и Рамси начал его трахать глубоко и сильно, не давая подстроиться, приколачивая голову к стене, к закрученному позади ремню. Не было ни плотности языка, ни кольца губ, ни сладких заглатывающих движений. Но зато лорд Вонючка хрипел и задыхался, дергался под ним. А горло судорожно сжималось, пробиваемое головкой члена. Руки Теона цеплялись за штаны, те самые в которых Рамси проходил сегодня весь день и резал охотника, а сейчас только слегка приспустил, чтобы трахать своего дознавателя в рот. Ткань между ног и завязки быстро намокли от слюны и холодили разгоряченную кожу.  
      Рамси тоже было больно – в этой болтающейся под ним голове появилось слишком много зубов – но все же наслаждение от каждого удара, от слез, внезапно потекших по щекам у его закрытых тканью бедер, было невыносимо острым, необходимым ему. Чтобы жить.  
      Чувствуя охвативший его жар, Рамси сжал волосы и натянул на себя мокрую глотку, чтобы кончить насколько можно глубже, в самом нутре Теона. Закрыв глаза, он ощущал собственное выходящее толчками семя, спазмы горла, задыхающееся в кашле и удушье послушное теперь тело.  
      Когда он отодвинулся, ему показалось, что Вонючка потерял сознание – он был неподвижен, бледен, с угла губы стекала слюна. Рамси протянул руку и осторожно вытер подбородок - губы податливо разомкнулись. Его захлестнула невыносимая нежность. Он наклонился и стал осторожно и как-то неловко возить губами по щекам, собирать соленую влагу у изгиба губ. Теон вздохнул, приходя в себя. Хотелось сказать ему что-то правильное, хорошее, даже утешить. Но что именно, не приходило в голову. Поэтому Рамси спустился ниже к по-прежнему выпирающим ключицам, груди, нежно прижимаясь губами и языком к каждой впадинке и неровности. Это странным образом успокаивало.  
      - Пожалуйста, прошу, развяжи меня, - он едва говорил, голос осип до неузнаваемости.  
      - Хорошо.  
      Пришлось спуститься вниз и распутать ноги, Теон их сразу свел вместе и согнул. Обойдя кровать, Рамси с сожалением коснулся загнанных в стену кинжалов. Теон смотрел в сторону и молча ждал, тени лежали под глазами, подрагивающие руки упирались в кровать. Рамси вздохнул и выдернул сначала один клинок, потом другой. Никогда то, что он желал, не длилось, слишком долго. Одни теряли сознание или умирали, другие сбегали. Теперь вот он дошел до того, что отпускал желаемое сам.  
      - Видишь, я развязал тебя, как и обещал, - бросил он ободрительно и занялся собственными спущенными штанами.  
      Сильный и совершенно неожиданный удар сбил его с ног и отправил на пол. Рамси тряхнул головой, пытаясь сообразить, что такое могло случиться. Челюсть прошила боль. За кроватью стоял Теон, голый, гибкий, с болтающимся на шее ремнем. Такой красивый и плачущий отчаянными, злыми слезами.  
      - Уходи, ублюдок, - голос сипел неузнаваемо, - горло он все-таки ему основательно повредил.  
      Рамси медленно поднялся. Приятно, что напряженный, готовый еще раз ударить Теон не поторопился снять ремень, кожаный хвост которого болтался где-то на голой спине.  
      - Уходи прямо сейчас.  
      - Хорошо, - Рамси улыбнулся и всмотрелся, чтобы запомнить эту фигуру. Смаковать ее до утра.  
      Он действительно долго не засыпал, пока не поднялось солнце. Тревожные предчувствия и теплые воспоминания сменяли друг друга, не давая покоя. Бесформенные мысли ворочались, и он не мог никак решить, как вести себя завтра, что ждать теперь от дознавателя. Все взвешенные суждения вытеснялись только одним волнующим его вопросом – как лорд-командующий прикроет широкую красную полосу на шее. Или не прикроет?  
        
      В дверь так яростно колотили, что он бросился открывать, только бы прекратить это раскалывающий голову грохот. Мелькнула мысль о необходимости симметрии на лице Кислого Алина.  
      За дверью стоял Марч. Лицо было бледное, вытянутое и совсем не унылое. Я же вроде развязал его лорда Грейджоя.  
      - Лорд Болтон, - обратился Марч явно зловещим тоном. – Лорд Теон пропал этой ночью.  
      - В смысле? – Рамси напрягся, пытаясь понять значение этих слов.  
      - Дозорные и мои солдаты ищут его уже час. Подняли весь город. Никаких результатов.  
      - Сбежал? – выдохнул Рамси.  
      - Сбежал? Что вы имеете в виду лорд Болтон?  
      Рамси открыл и закрыл рот, не найдя слов. Покачал головой - Вонючка не мог сбежать. У него же теперь Ночной Дозор и он, семеро забери, дознаватель.  
      - С вами все в порядке, лорд Болтон? – обеспокоенно всмотрелся Марч. – Может, вам одеться и спуститься вниз.  
      Рамси стоял перед офицером совершенно голый и чувствовал себя совсем не в порядке – страшный смысл сообщения начинал доходить до него.  
      - Потом. Скажи еще раз, что произошло?  
      - Кто-то убрал охрану у двери лорда-командующего. Оглушил, связал и запер в пустой комнате. A мимо дежурных у входа в дом, как они утверждают, никто не проходил. Это дело не рук местных жителей. Боюсь, все же убийца кто-то из нас и мы ищем труп лорда Теона.  
       _Убрал охрану. Труп Теона._  Мир рухнул в бездонную пропасть отчаяния.

 

6\. ПАДЕНИЕ

Рамси казалось, что за каждым его движением следует осуждающий взгляд Русе. Но удерживать себя в берегах он просто не мог. Едва одетый сбежал вниз и начал с того, что двинул под дых замершему на пути маломерку из собственных парней, имя которого постоянно вылетало из головы.  
      - Где Марч? – рявкнул он, словно это могло что-то решить или изменить.  
      - Сейчас позову, лорд Болтон, - фигура рванула к выходу.  
      Рамси метался по заплеванной, затоптанной грязными сапогами трапезной, сжимая кулаки. Две скамейки, расшатанные солдатскими задами, полетели в сторону одна за другой. Затем стол с оставленными на нем кружками. Несколько парней в желтых плащах, подскочивших при его появлении, переминались с ноги на ногу и бросали удивленные взгляды.  _Что за гнусная дыра!_ _Если сейчас не появится недоделанный лейтенант, он отправит кого-нибудь из них мордой в стену._  
      - Вон отсюда! Найдите девку, чтобы убрать здесь дерьмо!  
      С вытянутыми лицами те двинулись к выходу, но замешкались, пропуская своего офицера.  
      - Нашли? – бросился к нему Рамси.  
      Тот покачал головой и нервно провел рукой по слипшимся сосульками волосам  
      - Проклятие! Что вы вообще сделали?  
      - Успокойтесь, лорд Болтон. Мы продолжаем поиски. Дозорные и почти все мои люди ходят по домам, обшаривают подворотни. Я понимаю, что вам не хочется сгореть заживо в этой выгребной яме. Но и мне тоже.  
      - О чем ты? – напрягся Рамси, пытаясь сообразить, как Теон может быть связан с пожарами. В голову приходил только проклятый Винтерфелл.  
      Марч удивленно посмотрел, прошагал в угол трапезной и тяжело сел на скамью.  
      - Королева может быть жестокой, поверьте, я видел. Взятие Королевской гавани, а потом… Десница, а теперь ее личный дознаватель… Думаете, она это спустит?  
      - Да какая разница, что она там и куда спустит! Надо найди Во.., - Рамси задохнулся, резко схватился за горло и закончил: - вовремя. Иначе будет труп.  
      Он не понимал, почему так был в этом уверен. Не знал, ушел ли Теон сам или его увели, но ощущение стягивающейся вокруг угрозы не отпускало, подстегивало гнев.  
Марч помотал головой, словно пытался утрясти нескладывающиеся в голове мысли.  
      - Лорд Болтон, - начал он осторожно. – Простите, но почему вы так обеспокоены исчезновением лорда Теона, если не из-за мести Таргариенов? Вы не выглядели друзьями. И потом лорд-дознаватель подозревал вас и.., - офицер пожевал губами, потом решился и добавил, - даже ударил ножом...  
      Рамси коротко и зло рассмеялся. Свежевальным ножом. Вонючка забрал его прямо из Дредфорта. Носил с собой, щупал. Может даже прикладывал к голой коже. А потом воспользовался. Это было почти так же хорошо, как и сегодня ночью.  
      - Не твое дело, лейтенант. Просто найди его.  
      - Лорд Болтон, я не ваш солдат и боюсь мести Матери Драконов. Могу я вам задать прямой вопрос?  
      Марч медленно встал и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Хмуро и пристально. Рамси все понял сразу, голыми руками сгреб грубую шерсть дублета и что есть силы тряхнул. Под темным плащом затрещало - разъехался пропотевший шов.  
      - Ты думаешь это я, скотина? Я мог убить… его?  
      Лицо Марча пошло пятнами. От страха или возмущения – не понять. Мозолистые ладони обхватили запястья, и офицер упрямо прошипел:  
      - Не знаю. Но вы убили двоих. И вчера…, просто вытерли руки о тряпку.  
      Рамси замер, опять удерживая что-то вечно рвущееся наружу. Выдохнул и швырнул деда обратно на скамью. Тот ударился спиной об стену и сразу вскочил, - губы сжаты, пальцы легли на рукоять меча.  
      - Это не я. Просто запомни, - прорычал Рамси и отвернулся от ублюдка.  
       _Он может быть полезен. Может выйти на след_ , - дохлый Русе последние дни завел дурную привычку смотреть в затылок, да еще и говорить у него в голове.  
      Время уходило в пекло, а он понятия не имел, что делать. Проще всего узнавать правду при помощи ножа. Если достаточно было бы перерезать кому-нибудь глотку, а потом еще и еще одному, он бы это сделал, не задумываясь. Но здесь слишком много людей, которых лорд Болтон не контролировал. Можно удобрить рощу чардрев и не добраться до единственно нужного. Кого наказать? Кого пытать? Кому между делом разбить губы в кровавую ухмылку? Солдаты, мужики, теснота убогих домишек и грязь, забившая деревню до окон – не место для удачной охоты.  
      Рамси быстро прошел к широкой, не до конца прикрытой двери. При его появлении дежурные, подпиравшие снаружи косяки, переглянулись и резко выпрямились. Солнца не было. Над двором висели выпуклые сизые тучи, издалека слышалось ржание лошадей, неразборчивые окрики. У гостиницы толклись всего несколько ленивых дредфортцев. С их стороны послышался грудной смех: девка - редкий случай в этой дыре. Солдат и черных братьев не наблюдалось. Почти. Большинство обшаривает городишко.  
      Молодой парень из Дозора, что всю дорогу отирался около Теона, сидел на лошади и что-то горячо говорил другой угрюмой вороне, смотревшей в сторону Рамси и придерживавшей рукой меч у бедра. Рамси ухмыльнулся. Пусть смотрят. Что они могут знать? Думают, недостаточно кормил их лорда-командующего в темницах Дредфорта, отломал пару пальцев? Или что?  
      - Креник! Приведи Мод, - крикнул Рамси своему парню, жмущемуся к юбке, а потом посмотрел на солдата у двери. – И гоните всех в шею отсюда, чтобы никто даже члена не просунул. Прибью к косяку.  
      - А девка, чтобы отмыть все внутри, милорд? У нее нечего прибивать.  
      Дредфортцы радостно заржали, а у милорда тоскливо скрутило внутренности.  
        
      - Никого, я сказал, тупицы. Только собака.  
      Обветренные рожи огорченно вытянулись.  
      Рамси с трудом перешагнул порог пустой комнаты, думая, как уходя отсюда, старался запомнить последнюю картинку. Приятное было воспоминание. До самого утра. А теперь оно будет резать изнутри, - он знал это по длинной зиме. Стало жарко: слишком очевидно смотрелись следы клинков над изголовьем, сбитая постель, веревки у ножек кровати, растянувшиеся по полу. Свежий воздух рванулся от окна к открытой за спиной двери. Здесь все было опоганено чужим лишним присутствием, светом, который всегда превращал уютное, теплое, откровенное во что-то предосудительное и больное. Давно он научился читать это по чужим глазам, а потом даже представлять, как видели его мир люди в дневном свете – примитивно: лишь плоские отражения и беспорядочные изломы того, что наполнено влагой, цветом и трепетом. Никто не понимал его до конца. Лишь Вонючка отчасти. Чувствовал. Не сразу, со временем. Но всегда пугался, пытался отстраниться от того, что Рамси так хотел ему показать. И вчера, в доме охотника, он опять отшатнулся, ослепленный этой солнечной неуместной яркостью. Но трепет узнавания мелькнул в темных глазах. Как бы Теон не пытался отгородиться, он был рядом со своим милордом, плоть к плоти, близок, как никто и никогда. И снова пропал.  
      - Такое впечатление, что его привязывали к кровати. Но зачем?  
      Рамси схватился за косяк, чтобы не ударить Марча – на мгновение показалось, что офицер может рассмотреть здесь то, что Рамси не собирался показывать никому. Теон испугался, что останется здесь, дожидаться такого вот рубаку, один, растянутый откровенно между веревкой и ремнем. Глупый Вонючка. Рамси не позволил бы никому на это смотреть, это была только его, хорошо размеченная, хоть и зажившая временем территория. Требующая его личного внимания. Удивительно, что Теон не понимал, на что был готов Рамси, чтобы сберечь только для себя каждый дюйм этого тела.  
      - Может, его пытали? Били? – офицер явно решил докопаться до истины.  
      - Не особенно, - короткий удар в висок, а потом равномерный стук о стену головой с членом в горле. – Нигде нет крови.  
      - Вы же ничего здесь толком не осмотрели. Почему так уверены?  
      Рамси поморщился – выносить рядом любителей задавать вопросы он пока не привык. Раньше и не приходилось, - север помнил, кому и какие вопросы можно задавать. Сзади послышалось тяжелое дыхание и поскуливание Мод. Ее надо провести по комнате.  
Рамси с трудом оторвал глаза от кровати, и вдруг что-то ему показалось до вязкой тошноты неправильным. Одежда, разбросанная по комнате: штаны сползли с сундука и распались в углу, дублет, с распахнутыми в стороны рукавами, валялся почти у входа и только содранная им самим нательная рубаха тем же комком лежала у кровати. Почему одежда раскидана? Той ночью она вся была на сундуке.  
      Пьяный, как это регулярно случалось зимой в Винтерфелле, Рамси не мог попасть рукой в болтающийся за спиной рукав, тот постоянно ускользал, и было настоящим облегчением швырнуть доставшую его куртку на пол, пнуть ее к выходу и снова упасть в постель. Сейчас это живо вспоминалось, будто ослабший Теон никак не мог натянуть одежду и бросил ее прямо так, но не остался в кровати. Ушел голый?  
      - Лорд Болтон, я вижу здесь только один сапог, - откуда-то издалека сообщил Марч.  
      Причем здесь сапог? Что он вообще может видеть и понимать? Голым Теон может быть только при милорде. Нигде больше.  
      - Милорд, я привел собаку.  
      Собаку он слышал за спиной и так. Но где же ремень? Его ремень! Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить Марча, не находил ли он здесь ремень, но быстро закрыл. Что может делать ремень лорда Болтона в спальне лорда-дознавателя? Одолжил, чтобы дознаватель затянулся покрепче. Сам. От него теперь этого не дождешься.  
      - Без одежды и в одном сапоге, - опять забурчал офицер. - Его просто вытащили отсюда и, похоже, бесчувственного. Может, оглушили сонного? Но зачем тогда вообще трогали одежду, если не забрали. Или не спал? Тогда почему не сопротивлялся?  
      Не сопротивлялся, оглушили. Теона забрали. И ремень. Рамси привалился к стене. Горло драла сухость. Пекло, нужно было вернуть на место эту сонную ворону, не бить Теона в висок и не душить. И не трахать так…, выпуская, сливая в него накопившийся и все еще сидящий в нем злой зимний голод. Но ведь так хотелось. Сильно хотелось. Казалось правильным - дознаватель был слишком наглым весь день. Рамси просто не мог это ему спустить. Или мог? И тогда бы лорд Вонючка вышагивал в своем черном балахоне, высоко задрав подбородок, и отпускал ядовитые комментарии. Слишком независимый, перекормленный вниманием, но под присмотром милорда, рядом. Лучше так, чем как сейчас. Эта была странная, непривычная мысль, и Рамси тряхнул головой, прогоняя ее.  
      - Проведи Мод по комнате, чтобы она все здесь обнюхала.  
      Парень неуверенно вошел, а Мод бросилась вперед, натягивая веревку, обгоняя недоумка, словно только и ждала момента сюда ворваться.  
      - Дай мне, - Рамси перехватил поводок.  
      Он никогда сам не ставил собак на след, это делал Костяной Бен, который хромал за ними, скрипуче и неразборчиво бормотал что-то. Сучки были умные. Его девочки. И все просто - провести везде, и собака возьмет след.  
      - Давай Мод, давай, ищи…  
      Пришлось проглотить знакомое ей имя.Рядом с этим обрубком отряда Десницы невозможно даже назвать Вонючку Вонючкой. Чтобы девочка поняла.  
      Она нюхала, возбужденно перебегая из угла в угол, поскуливая в нетерпении. Забралась носом в брошенный сапог и рванула к выходу. Мод понимала, кого ищет. Бегала когда-то за Вонючкой через лес. За таким еще неосвоенным до конца, сырым, никак не понимавшим, что происходит и как надо себя вести. А потом любила спать, уткнувшись носом в его грязные лохмотья. Когда они все уже были семьей.  
      Рамси почти торжествовал. Шел за поводком Мод, видел только ее возбуждение, торопливый бег и чувствовал разгорающийся жар в паху – острое забытое ощущение, что сейчас найдет собственность и вернет в псарню. И никаких больше стен, ворон и драконьих шлюх.Рамси лучше всех знает, чем занять дни Теона.  
      Собака сбежала в нижний зал и сделала круг в захламленной трапезной, потом еще один. Подняла морду, втягивая запах, идущий из кухни, за засаленной загородкой. Оттуда неприятно тянуло мясным варевом. Кого-то впустили кашеварить.  _Сволочи, пропал их командующий, а они думают лишь о_ _жратве_ _._  
      - Ищи, сучка, объедки еще нужно заслужить, - Рамси дернул Мод к выходу, и она, жалобно тявкнув, потрусила за ним.  
      Во дворе псина непонимающе вертела головой, поскуливала и, понукаемая голосом хозяина, беспомощно и бестолково кружила. Хвост подрагивал, и она заискивающе задирала вверх морду. Рамси начинал злиться, терять терпение. Внезапно поймал испуганный взгляд Кислого Алина, и кровь бросилась ему в лицо - лорд Болтон, бегающий за шавкой! Ни жара в паху, ни предвкушения – разом не осталось ничего, кроме красной злости. Он швырнул поводок и шагнул к Алину.- Что окаменел, как член перед щелью? Бери суку и прогонишь ее еще раз от порога…, -   
Рамси проглотил имя, уже который раз за этот день, - сам знаешь от чьего.  
      Алин суетливо бросился к Мод.Рамси тяжелыми медленными шагами пошел за ними. Почему он не взял Бена? Тот стал выжившей из ума развалиной, а приставленный к нему помощник сумел подвернуть ногу до черной опухоли. Но троих собак Рамси забрал, привык, что они бегут рядом, если он едет в лес, на охоту. Двух молодых сук хотел просто прогнать, посмотреть их выносливость, а Мод… Он взял ее для Вонючки. Как напоминание.  _Если она его не найдет, то кто?_  
      Взяв след от порога, она на этот раз притащила Алина в дыру, где милорд запер этого Малли, о котором Теон, придушенный ремнем, стал спрашивать первым делом. Раньше Рамси не замечал в Вонючке такой заботливости - придавленный как следует, он думал только о себе. И даже просто от страха быть придавленным отправился и сдал Ров Кейлин. А теперь вот увлекся новой ролью – быть хорошим и правильным. Перевертыш.  
      Третий раз, после того как в морду Мод он прямо у порога и собственными руками сунул теонов сапог, она вновь суетливо затрусила вниз. Но растеряла уверенность после третьего круга по той же, уже основательно провонявшей мясной похлебкой трапезной.  
      - Словно лорд-командующий исчез прямо здесь, - брякнул Марч, путающийся все время под ногами.  _Почему он ходит за мно_ _й, а не за дозорными по городу?_  
      - Тупая сука, - Рамси с силой пнул сапогом прямо под ребра бесполезной псины.  
      Взвизгнув, она отлетела в угол. Лорд Болтон отвернулся от дряни, не желая слушать жалобный скулеж.  
      - Не корми ее, - рявкнул он Алину. - Старая сучка ни на что не годна. Время подыхать.  
      Рамси обвел взглядом несколько вытянутых рож поблизости. Нужно успокоиться и подумать, что делать дальше. Но как успокоится? Нет ни подземелья, ни темниц. Не из кого не спеша и без лишних глаз сделать труп. Я обречен жить в Дредфорте – вдруг пришла тоскливая мысль. В другом месте я долго не протяну, если… не будет Теона.  
      - В этой дыре есть хотя бы вино?  
      - Что-то еще осталось, солдаты не выжрали, но страшная кислятина.  
      - Где?  
      - За кухней есть спуск в подвал. Там все отсырело, покрыто плесенью. Лучше послать кого-нибудь.  
      - К семерым. Я сам.  
      Хотелось уйти и не видеть никого. Где было бы также темно, как на их первых свиданиях и может тогда…  
      - Лорд Болтон?  
      - Ну?  
      - Я это, хотел извиниться за подозрения. Вы явно расстроены исчезновением лорда Теона.  
      Рамси расхохотался.  
      - Отсоси себе сам, лейтенант, и не пытайся вставить свой любопытный член в каждую дверную щель.  
      Лорд Русе в его голове презрительно скривил тонкие благородные губы на такую речь, а Марч только хмыкнул.  
      - Я хотел вам сказать, что если розыски по городу так ничего и не дадут, я думаю собрать представителей общин.  
      - И что?  
      - Сделать тоже, что вчера делал лорд-дознаватель. Только теперь прижать их покрепче. Вы будете присутствовать?  
      - Да. Найди меня в подвале, - меньше всего ему нужно было видеть это сборище дерьма из мирного народа, но, возможно, сработает охотничье чутье. Или Марч окажется не глупее Теона.  
      Бочонок был действительно склизким на ощупь. Прямо над ним на широкой полке громоздились грубо сделанные деревянные чаши. Факел в стене не горел, а вяло чадил, но и его свет казался совершенно лишним. Пробка поддалась и выскочила с мерзким хлюпом. Чтобы темная, почти черная влага потекла, пришлось поднапрячься и накренить лежавший на расколовшейся подставке влажный бок.  
      Наполнив чашу до краев, Рамси придвинул горку несвежего сена к стене. Уселся и вытянул ноги. Оставив мать и деревню, он тщательно избегал грязи, вонючих углов, пятен жира на одежде. А после темниц Винтерфелла, где научился только дышать и есть, не думать о том, кто он, - особенно. Всегда любил вычищать кровь из-под ногтей сразу после работы. Быть лордом.  
      А потом... Он рванул ворот, пропуская воздух к груди, где беспощадно давило что-то горячее. Почему он свихнулся на этой твари? Недоделанном принце, которого извалял в дерьме и моче, истрахал, изрезал, как мог, изуродовал, а теперь сам готов был ползать здесь в грязи, сосать его, отрезать себе все, что тот попросит, лишь бы Теон не пропал насовсем.  
Рамси провел рукой по глазам и отхлебнул пойло. Вино было невозможно кислым.  
        
      Лорд Болтон не спеша застегнул черный бархатный дублет, оправил рукава и взял со стола серьгу – кровавая капля, которую он предпочитал носить в левом ухе. Он был полностью готов спуститься вниз и взглянуть в глаза каждого из ублюдков, согнанных сюда Марчем. Двух чаш темной бурды и отвратительных картинок, встававших перед глазами, стоило их только закрыть, было для него вполне достаточно. Он даже не мог как следует опьянеть, - возбуждение билось в виски, требуя хоть каких-то действий. Распахнутая пустотой кровать, одежда на полу, один сапог – Теон никак не мог сбежать в таком виде и…, хоть это и неприятно признавать - вряд ли бы взял ремень на память об их ночи. Наверняка кто-то стянул ему руки за спиной, широкая жесткая кожа держала отлично, не дернешься. Гораздо удобнее любых веревок. Отличная вещь.  
      С каждым глотком вина кошмар прорисовывался все отчетливее: какая-то бесцветная скотина, со спины напоминавшая одного из Фреев, проталкивала грязную, всю в кровавых пятнах тряпку в уже опухшее горло. Шея Теона обнажена, открыта, и он не в состоянии даже оттолкнуть урода. Достаточно приставить клинок к беззащитной коже, и лорд-дознаватель пойдет куда вздумается. Почему я его сам не забрал? Потом «Фрей» в воображении накинул на Вонючку черный плащ, даже не для тепла, а просто для маскировки, чтобы под лунным светом не белело голое гибкое тело. Возможно, даже ублюдок проводил пальцами по длинным шрамам, потрогал вмятину на месте соска. Просто из любопытства. От этой мысли стало так тошно, что Рамси схлебнул разом оставшуюся кислятину и отправил пустую уродливую деревяшку в стену напротив. Стало еще хуже.  
      Отвратительнее всего было понимать, что он сам помог этой плесени проползти к Теону. Милорд знал достаточно хорошо своего Вонючку, чтобы представлять, как тот обессилено опускается на пол, как только за Рамси закрылась дверь, притягивает к груди колени, вместо того, чтобы броситься следом и хотя бы опустить проклятую щеколду. А он сам, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями о судорогах горячего горла под затянутым ремнем, отправился под теплый мех. Идиот! Это был не Дредфорт, совсем не Дредфорт, где все двигалось и дышало по воле лорда Болтона. Сначала этот заунывный Мормонт, потом тупица Ласвелл. Достаточно было чуть-чуть пораскинуть мозгами, чтобы понять, что на очереди в этой компании под драконами – его Теон. Надо думать не только об охоте, шлюхах и крови, бастард - тон Русе был как обычно небрежно насмешливым и слушать его было неприятно.  
      - Ты прав. Доволен? Видишь, я сижу в дерьме убогой гостиницы, потому что ты прав, - выплюнул Рамси в темноту подвала и уцепился рукой за грубо сколоченную конструкцию для винных бочек, чтобы встать.   
      Он может подумать сейчас. Хотя бы попробовать это сделать. Во всей этой такой очевидной истории была только одна странность - левый сапог. Может, не успели натянуть второй на голую теонову ногу? Кто-то спугнул? - прошелся мимо двери к лестнице, чтобы отлить на свежем воздухе, а не в гостиничном зловонном отхожем месте.  
      Кто бы ни был этот серый недоФрей, ощупывающий в воображении Рамси голого Вонючку, не явился же он из леса. Бродит где-то в убогом городишке или переминается среди солдат. Хотя последнее вряд ли – лорд-дознаватель вроде их не подозревал, да и за его исчезновение расплачиваться им, не местным упырям. А может все-таки солдаты Десницы, - не поймешь. Если Рамси задержится в подвале, след остынет окончательно и не только Мод придется отправлять на свалку.  
      В черном с кроваво-красными прорезями и серьгой в ухе он выглядел как Болтон – природный лорд всей этой северной голодрани. Оставалось только спуститься вниз и занять кресло, которое Алин по его приказу сумел отыскать в этой дыре. С чего бы не начал Марч, последнее слово Рамси сегодня оставит за собой и никаких больше забот о мирном народе не будет. Пора напомнить о добрых традициях замка Дредфорта – крест и ободранный человек. Рука зудела от желания поработать лезвием.  
      Внизу все кое-как прибрали, место в центре освободили. Лавки и столы сдвинули к стенам, где расположились солдаты. Дозорные стояли кучно, особняком, молчаливые, завернутые в плащи, хотя было довольно тепло, несмотря на гулявший от окна к окну воздух. Рамси усмехнулся. Нахохлившиеся вороны. Как в кольце врагов.Место в центре осталось свободным. Кресло ждало Рамси, а рядом торчал Марч с лицом серого цвета.  
      - Лорд Болтон, - обратился он устало. – Вы сами будете с северянами говорить или мне?  
      - Заводи их и начинай, а там посмотрим.  
      Рамси опустился в кресло. Развалился удобнее, расставил ноги и, опустив плечи, оперся рукой о подлокотник, ладонь другой положил на ногу. Ему хотелось посмотреть в глаза каждого, почувствовать их страх, предательскую слабость. Охота.  
      В открытую дверь один за другим входили настороженные мужики, хмуро и опасливо оглядывались на солдат, а увидев знамя с ободранным человеком и развалившегося под ним Рамси, замедляли шаг, опускали глаза. Постепенно их столпилось человек двенадцать. Стояли кучно, и хотя оружия при них никакого не было, некоторые выглядели напряженными, словно готовились дать отпор, если дело обернется полным дерьмом.  
      В каждую общину поселения входило несколько больших домов, занимавшихся тем же промыслом. Это были обеспеченные семьи, которые разрастались год от года, осваивая богатства Севера, и нанимавшийся к ним на работы люд, чьи домишки были поменьше, попроще и лепились около построек более зажиточных хозяев.  
      Перед лордом Болтоном молча и в ожидании стояли старосты всех общин – охотники быстро нашли вчерашнему трупу замену - и некоторые представителей крупных домов. Рамси чувствовал в них родную звериную кровь и недостаток покорности.  
      Лорд Дредфорта кивнул Марчу. Тот поправил меч и завел:  
      - Сегодня к вам в дома приходили солдаты и братья Ночного Дозора. Вы знаете, что произошло. Ночью пропал лорд-дознаватель королевы Дейенерис Таргариен, Бурерожденной, Матери Драконов. Днем мы искали в вашем поселении его или тело, но ничего не нашли. Но он не мог исчезнуть без следа, он где-то здесь. А если и за стенами Медвежьей ямы, то кто-то отсюда принял в этом участие.  
      Рамси обвел взглядом угрюмые лица. Многие искоса и без особого выражения поглядывали на Марча, но поймав глаза лорда Болтона, тут же опускали свои. Рожи большинства поселян были грубо вытесанными, обросшими бородами, некоторые мужики стягивали волосы пучком на голове – привычка охотников. Одеты почти все одинаково – армяки из шерсти или грубого сукна, перепоясанные в два обхвата веревкой. На плече вышитый знак общины – лук, скребок дубильщика, шило, снасти... Они знали, что здесь услышат, были готовы. Рамси не замечал ни сомнений, ни страха, лишь настороженную недоверчивость. Ту самую, которая была и в убитом им охотнике. Пока милорд не ударил его кулаком в лицо и не вогнал в ладонь первый кинжал. Чуть позже, когда на тело легла длинная кровавая полоса, тот заскулил с надрывом, как старый, ободранный вожаком волчара. Но они этого не знали. Откуда? Им пока не отдали разодранное тело, велели искать убийцу среди своих.  
      - Известны ли вам какие-нибудь странные события, произошедшие этой ночью? – продолжал Марч.  
      Ответил тот, что стоял в середине, старый и кряжистый кожевник:  
      - Нет, офицер, ничего такого не происходило. Никто не тронул бы благородного лорда. Что мы, без понятия?  
      - Вы весь день одно повторяете. Дураки. Знаете, чем может кончиться для вас его исчезновение? – в голосе седого наконец-то прорезалась угроза.  
      - Мы не при чем, офицер, никто бы не осмелился на такое преступление.  
      - На такое преступление, - передразнил Марч. – Не надо врать, старик, вы тут многое на что можете осмелиться. Мы видели залитую кровью богорощу.  
      По серым лицам пошла рябь, у некоторых шевельнулись губы, но ответа не было. Рамси усмехнулся и почувствовал, что увлажнился рот, как в предчувствии собственного кровавого пиршества. Марч сделал несколько шагов к мужикам и продолжил:  
      - Чтобы до вас дошло, я скажу прямо. Лорд Теон Грейджой - личный дознаватель королевы Таргариен. Вы сами обшарите каждый дюйм вашей гнилой ямы, потому что если завтра мы не отправим ей ворона с посланием о том, что он найден, через пару дней дракон будет здесь и то, что произошло в богороще, станет не важно, потому что вокруг не останется ничего и никого кроме пламени.  
      Воронов, конечно, никто не отправлял и нарываться на драконью шлюху не собирался. А он не дурак. Может, захочет послужить в Дредфорте?  
      Простолюдины сразу ожили: вскинули головы, заговорили одновременно.  
      - За что офицер?  
      - Мы невиновны.  
      - Королева не может творить такую несправедливость.  
      - Нельзя спалить весь город.  
      Рамси втянул воздух и ощутил запах грязных тел, застоявшегося кислого пота. Пульс стучал в висках.  
      - Может это, кто пришлый.  
      - Всех в пекло? И баб и..  
      Рамси вскочил на ноги, отшвыривая прочь кресло.  
      - Еще скажи твоих детей, ублюдок.  
      Шум захлебнулся сразу. Стоявший ближе к милорду мужик сделал шаг назад. Жалкая кучка задышала страхом и готовностью обороняться. Лорд Болтон прошелся вдоль них. В пекло Дейенерис. Он сам их сожжет одним выдохом.  
      - Вы забыли, чьи это земли? – Рамси говорил тихо медленно, с глухой, но неотвратимой угрозой. - - Вы забыли, кому принадлежите? Все. В этом жалком городишке.  
      - Милорд.., - кто-то пытался проблеять.  
      - Заткнитесь, уроды. Думаете, ваш лорд не знает о том, что вы сожрали детей зимой. Собственных маленьких безмозглых поганцев. Они – тоже моя собственность, и только я могу ими распоряжаться.  
      - Милорд, многие дети погибли. Холод.., - у лошадиной морды в задних рядах хватило смелости встрять. Знает, рукой до него не дотянуться. Рамси и не станет пачкать руки.  
      - Мне плевать, от чего они погибли и на справедливость тоже плевать. И даже на то, кто виновен. Я даю вам только ночь, что найти лорда-дознавателя. Живого. Иначе…, - Рамси выдохнул, ему казалось пламенем, и добавил еще тише. - Драконов никто из вас не видел. А знамя Болтонов - прямо перед вами. И завтра я с удовольствием покажу, что оно изображает.  
      Мужики молчали, сбившись в плотную кучу. Здесь, в окружении солдат и ворон, они представляли собой жалкое зрелище. Но почуять среди них хоть кого-то, чей взгляд бы, жест, вырвавшаяся наружу паника, выдали бы знание о… Теоне, Рамси не мог. К Неведомому!  
      - Идите вон.  
      Немытые гости уходили, пятились задом: кто-то напряженно, словно ожидая нападения, кто-то кланяясь в сторону своего лорда.  
      - Лорд Болтон, - дверь не закрылась, а Марч уже торчал рядом. – Вы их порядком напугали и не оставили ни времени, ни надежды выкрутиться. Но если бунт? Мы с ними не справимся.  
      Рамси пожал плечами. Какая разница, если умрет Вонючка.  
      - Теперь это не важно, у нас нет особого выбора, - буркнул подошедший долговязый дозорный.  
      За его плечами торчало еще несколько ворон, которые таращились на милорда чуть ли ни с благодарностью. Плевать и на них. Если бы тот Малли не уснул под дверью, если бы лег костьми и не пустил Рамси к Теону, все бы сейчас было хорошо. Это была странная мысль, она противоречила чему-то другому, тоже очень важному, и он тряхнул головой, стараясь выкинуть ее. Убрал упавшие на глаза волосы.  
      Накатила непривычная слабость.  
      - Отправьте кого-нибудь прочесать лес поблизости, пока не стало темно. Сделайте хоть   
что-нибудь еще, - бросил он презрительно, узнавая в собственном голосе Русе.  
      Его тянуло туда снова. В комнату, где ждала раскрытая постель, одежда, хранившая запах. И только один сапог. Рамси, не глядя больше ни на кого, подошел к лестнице и стал медленно подниматься наверх.  
      Но в комнату Теона он так и не зашел, остановился у закрытой двери, постоял и развернулся в обратную сторону – к себе. Остаток дня тянулся бесконечно и как-то мимо. Что-то лишенное смысла сообщал испуганный Алин, вверх-вниз топал сапогами Марч, удалось съесть какое-то безвкусное варево из кухни и запить его тем же гадким вином. Рамси пару раз выходил наружу под хмурое, тяжело висящее над головой небо с целью пройтись самому вдоль внутренних стен поселения, что-нибудь найти или почувствовать, но правильного настроя не было.  
      Он просто шел какое-то время, глядя себе под ноги и вспоминая одну за другой картину за другой: как Теон въехал в ворота Дредфорта с задранным подбородком, как вздрогнул на привале, услышав едкую фразу, и отвел глаза, как вырвал с силой руку в лесу у реки, как с ужасом отпрянул от милорда в богороще и бросился прочь.  
      Но еще… он взял Рамси в рот сразу и без малейших сомнений, словно ждал этого три года, а чуть позже согнул и развел колени, забравшись на край кровати. Ягодицы раскрылись, как раковина, - нежно-розовая изнутри. Рамси долго рассматривал такую в Хорнвуде на столе своей престарелой женушки среди прочих бабских безделушек.  
      Последняя ночь была совсем другой: дрожащие руки, тянущиеся к его члену, беспомощность, хрипы в ритме движений, слезы, вытекающие из глаз, и удар в челюсть. Но в этой ночи для Рамси было куда больше тепла, чего-то настоящего. Неужели Теон это не чувствует, не понимает? И тут мысли упирались в стену. Хотелось вернуться обратно и упасть на кровать.  
      Поздний вечер не принес никаких новостей, солдаты жались по углам, дозорных не было видно, а Марч сидел на скамье у стола и, глядя прямо перед собой, крутил в руках короткую голую ветку. Когда Рамси подошел, он поднял глаза и пожал плечами. Даже не встал при появлении лорда, но на это тоже было плевать. Оставалось развернуться и пойти наверх, провести ночь там, где больше всего хотелось.  
      Свет ему не был нужен, темнота сейчас позволяла забыть о том, что произошло, и просто вдыхать неуловимый запах, оставшийся в подушке. Даже представить, что рядом этот запах тоже кто-то вдыхает... Только во всей позе того, кто лежал рядом, чувствовался укор:Теон даже пытался отстраниться, не желал, чтобы его трогали. Рамси хотел притянуть его силой, но тело в темноте казалось хрупким, могло распасться и исчезнуть от одного прикосновения. И он сдерживал желание, не двигался.  
      Пытался втолковать, объяснить в худую, с выступающим хребтом спину все, что думал. Слова подбирались плохо – они всегда только разгораживали смыслы. Вежливые фразы, одежда, кожа – все мерзкие слои лицемерия. Нужно все сдирать без остатка, вколачиваться во внутрь плоти, дрожи и крови, тогда становиться достаточно глаз, чтобы мысли и чувства стали общими, перетекали красной влагой от дна к узкому горлышку. Так было пока Русе не надел лишней, слишком плотной одежды на его Вонючку, а Рамси, торопясь, не прошел в Винтерфелле мимо опущенных глаз Перевертыша.  
      С коней снимали намокшие попоны, солдаты перекрикивались, торопились по протоптанным в снегу лабиринтам дорожек, лязгали оружием, готовясь выступать. Рамси натолкнулся на предостерегающий взгляд отца. Он хочет, чтобы я остался или отправился к Станнису вместе с Фреями?  
      Труба с внутренней стены взревела неожиданно и резко. Рамси сначала удивленно шагнул в сторону, прислушиваясь, но его быстро охватило отвратительное ледяное предчувствие. И он бросился прочь от Великого Чертога. За снежной пеленой тревожный звук вяз, как ноги в занесенных проходах. Шум со стороны Крепостных ворот становился все отчетливее, сигнал тревоги повторялся снова и снова. Он нырнул в опустевшие ворота и увидел фигуры на опущенном через ров подъемном мосте. Кто-то, окруженный солдатами, отчаянно сопротивлялся. Вверху свистнула стрела, и Рамси поднял голову, прищурился. Там, у белых зубцов, стояли двое – они, а рядом оседала незнакомая шлюха. Горло перехватило, и воздух пропал из легких. Свист второй стрелы – нельзя, нельзя стрелять, и две легкие фигуры исчезли, улетая вниз, в снежную пустоту. Рамси закричал.  
      Судорожный вдох, и он сел в кровати. Прыгнул, прыгнул! Темнота вокруг давила, в груди барабанило сердце, и Рамси бросился к окну. Ночь казалась непроглядной.Бессвязно закрутились мысли. Слова   
Костяного Бена, охота… Следов много, и сучка не знает, какой ей взять. Она выбирает, но иногда ошибается. Ее надо вернуть обратно, и она возьмет новый. А иногда и снова.  
      Утром Рамси был не в состоянии думать и сказал Алину привести собаку к порогу. Уверенный, что Теона перетащили через него, и достаточно ткнуть ее здесь мордой в запах, который она и так должна знать, и Мод разберется, приведет... Но сука вновь сбежала по лестнице и закружила по трапезной. Потому что девочка была права, знала, что делала. Как он мог этого не видеть?  
      Теперь Рамси все понял. Лоб разом покрыла испарина. Теон спускается, но у двери дежурные, переговариваются, не спят, и Перевертыш возвращается, чтобы прыгнуть из окна. Незамеченным.  
      Рамси перегнулся и посмотрел вниз. Под ним еще одно темное окно – высоты на короткий член для того, кто падал со стены Винтерфелла.  _Но зачем? Сам или нет?_  Если со связанными руками, то можно разбиться. Голова, превращенная в кровавое месиво. А если сбежал, то, какого пекла, голый, с ремнем и в сапоге? Все эти вопросы бесили. Лабиринт вариантов, причин и последствий. Дело Русе и шлюхи Дастин. Пусть высчитывают на том свете. Он умеет идти по следу. Прямое движение, стоит только обнаружить начало.  
      Рамси нашарил одежду в темноте и начал торопливо натягивать штаны, схватил дублет, чтобы накинуть прямо на голое тело. Срочно найти Мод. След остывает, и ветер. Долбанный ветер. Он же дул утром с распахнутого настежь окна, а оно было прикрыто, когда Рамси засовывал ночью член в подмокшие от слюны штаны. Лучше бы засунул себе в голову. Перевертыш, он всегда Перевертыш.  
      Отмахнувшись от охраны у входа, Рамси поспешил к конюшням.  
      - Мод, Мод, - позвал, вглядываясь в трех спящих сучек.  
      Мод подняла голову и заскулила, отползая назад от хозяина.  
      - Иди сюда, моя девочка, - он подцепил ошейник, сзади загремела цепь.  
      - Ладно, ныть, сучка. Ну, въехал я тебе по ребрам. Иди, иди ко мне. Ты же найдешь Вонючку в этот раз. Должна найти.  
      Рамси стал гладить за ушами, и Мод замерла, все еще опасливо поглядывая на хозяина, хвост нерешительно дернулся. Освободив ее от цепи, Рамси приподнялся.  
      - За мной, пойдем, - и сука поспешила следом.  
      Тяжелые капли упали на лицо, когда они подошли к задней стене строения. Главное найди правильное окно, и чтобы дождь не зарядил, смывая последние следы. Если он не ошибся. Он не должен больше ошибаться, его сучка не должна ошибиться.  
      - Ищи, ищи здесь. Нюхай, скотина, землю. Вонючка, помнишь, наш Вонючка? Помнишь, как вылизывала грязь на его лице?  
      Псина крутилась на месте, а капли падали одна за другой. Рамси сжимал зубы, чтобы быть терпеливым. Может, нужно было притащить проклятый сапог? Не было времени. Когда она рванула в сторону, его бросило в жар. Главное ее не упустить в этой темной заднице. Почему он не взял поводок? Ничего не взял. Придется бежать следом, как малолетнему членососу. В распахнутом дублете, без оружия. Нет, один кинжал все же болтался на боку. Но чтобы найти Перевертыша, клинок не нужен. Разве, что потом... Пекло, нельзя об этом думать. Ему это не нравится. Не надо было прыгать из долбанного окна.  
      - Мод!  
      Темной быстрой тенью она двигалась вдоль внутренней стороны стены города, то поднимая морду, то опуская ее к земле. Дождь не спеша моросил, и единственное, о чем думал Рамси, - как не потерять Мод из виду. Вдруг она залаяла и исчезла в одно мгновение.  
      - Мод!  
      Тишина показалась бесконечной.  
      - Ко мне, сучья щель!  
      Лай раздался где-то с другой стороны.  
      У основания стены черный широкий лаз уходил в землю. Он был уплотнен, проложен ветками. Кажется, им пользовались не один раз. Человек вполне мог пройти. Даже медведь. Проход чем-то напоминал берлоги, которые Рамси приходилось нередко видеть во время охот. Оставалось только нырнуть в него вслед за Мод. Она ждала его и нетерпеливо крутилась на месте. В сучке все горело охотничьим азартом. Он даст ей отборных костей, когда все закончится…, если она все-таки найдет.  
      За стеной, после опустошившей земли зимы, запахов живого, видимо, было не так много, и Мод почти не останавливалась. Только иногда возвращалась, когда Рамси звал ее, теряя в темноте, которая уже не казалась такой непроглядной – глаза привыкли, а бьющее в нем возбуждение обострило инстинкты – он бежал почти безошибочно за собакой.  
      Тем более дорога лежала не в сторону леса. Вниз и краем земляного вала они обходили почти вокруг поселения. Земля иногда скользила под сапогами, проваливалась или торчала какими-нибудь буграми – может, ушедшими глубже гнилыми телами мертвяков. Но эта мысль не беспокоила, рождала лишь легкое отвращение. Иногда что-то хрустело под сапогами. Рамси представлялись отгнившие челюсти, пустые глазницы, кости, на которых растворилась черная плоть, но он не присматривался – это, слава пеклу, не мог быть Теон. Мод спешила все дальше.  
      Внезапно стало светлее – впереди блестела вода. С севера к ним тек освободившийся ото льда Белый нож. Где-то там, дальше, лежало Длинное озеро, куда по реке местные ходили промышлять самую дорогую белую рыбу. Рамси вообще не понимал вкуса костлявой гадости, живущей в воде, но лорд Русе, пристрастившийся к пиявкам, любил, когда эту тварь с озера подавали к столу. Мерзость - от рыбы и пиявок только холодеют конечности.  
      Мод бежала в сторону воды.  
      Рамси замедлял шаг - не хотел двигаться туда, не мог поверить в это дерьмо. В висок билась невыносимая мысль. Неужели Теон решил утопиться, отправиться к Утонувшему богу с течением, уносившим все отсюда к владениям жирных Мандерли? Для этого не нужна одежда и сапоги не нужны, а вот ремень…, ремень мог понадобиться. Чтобы закрепить что-нибудь тяжелое на истерзанной шее, задохнуться на проклятой петле, которую Рамси свернул сам. И почему бы не прыгнуть из окна, если все равно собираешься все закончить?Мод закрутилась у края высокого, уходившего к воде берега.  
  
      - Нет, Мод, сука траханная. Не туда!  
      Но Рамси уже знал, что она не могла ошибиться. Он медленно опустился на землю, закрывая голову руками. Внутри все болело. Дождь набирал силу, и влага непрерывными струями текла с его лица.  
       _\- А чего ты хотел, бастард? – надо было пиявочнику отправиться на тот свет, чтобы говорить гадости, когда вздумается._  
_\- Я не хотел этого!_  
_\- Он сбежал, а ты его достал снова. Ведь он пришел к тебе сам как Теон. Но тебе нужен был Вонючка, хрипящий, плачущий, дрожащий в руках Вонючка. Так, бастард?_  
_\- Он издевался надо мною в ту ночь и следующим днем. Пришел, словно хотел проверить что-то. Решать все сам._  
_\- Это Теон. Был таким и раньше, но такой он тебе не нужен. А Вонючка исчез, умер, он никогда не возвращался. Ты забыл? Или врал себе? Отряхни грязь и иди спать, лорд Болтон._  
_\- Но я не хочу, не хочу так!_  
      Русе ядовито расхохотался и замолчал. От этого стало только хуже. Совсем пусто, темно. Только Мод бегала вокруг, жалобно скулила, - чувствовала потерю.Внутри было холодно, гулко, словно выдернули кишки и оставили тянуться сзади грязной кровавой змеей. Рамси медленно встал, - ноги держали плохо.Сучка, залившись лаем, прыгнула с обрыва к реке.  
      - Мод, - он шагнул следом, почти не думая, и сапоги заскользили, взбивая грязь.   
      Рамси упал на спину, двигаясь по высокому склону, не в силах удержаться. Да и зачем?Мод беспомощно лаяла где-то рядом. Мыслей не было, но пальцы сами пытались зацепиться за склизкую, все больше размокавшую под ним грязь. Спина проехалась по небольшому каменному выступу. Собравшись, он резко перевернулся на живот и ударился рукой об что-то твердое. Ухватился и подобрался ближе. В воду тянулся скользкий деревянный ствол – поручни спуска, выдолбленного среди глинистой грязи и каменных горбов.   
_Что это значит?_ Рамси продвинулся вдоль деревянных поручней, и вдруг нога нырнула в невидимый ему провал.  
      Это была пещера, уходящая куда-то в глубину. Здесь царила совершенно непроглядная темнота, но было сухо и достаточно тепло. Рамси убрал налипшие на лицо мокрые волосы, протер глаза. Лучше не стало. Осталось только протянуть руку и, нащупав стену, двинуться вдоль нее. Выступающие из плотной глины каменные вкрапления царапали ладонь. Он шел, повернул уже три раза и очень сомневался, что сможет отсюда выбраться или вернуться назад.  
      Ноздри втянули странный запах – кто-то жег траву. Неприятно горькую, душную. Идти на запах оказалось куда легче – появилась надежда кого-нибудь найти. Задумываться о том, кто мог прятаться в береговой пещере, Рамси не стал. Так было проще.  
      Впереди мелькнул бледный свет. Милорд замер в нерешительности, сделал три очень мягких, осторожных шага и распахнул глаза на открывшуюся перед ним картину.  
      Теон сидел прямо на земле вполоборота к нему. Из-под плаща, падавшего со спины на землю, торчали голые ступни. Были видны локти, обхватившие колени чуть разведенных согнутых ног. Волосы закрывали часть лица. Словно почувствовав чье-то присутствие, Теон пошевелился и поднял голову. Плащ приоткрылся, и Рамси впился глазами в совершенно голое тело. Он ждет здесь меня, - вспыхнула мысль, и горло пересохло от желания.  
      Теон какое-то время смотрел прямо на него странным мутным взглядом, по губам бродила улыбка. Рамси шагнул навстречу, и Теон начал смеяться. Громко, непривычно, в веселой истерике. Ничего не понимая, Рамси растянул губы и услышал осипший с прошлой ночи голос:  
      - И ты еще здесь. 

7\. БЕЗУМЦЫ

 Дверь захлопнулась, и Теон опустился прямо на холодный выщербленный пол, сворачиваясь, подтягивая ноги. Дрожь била изнутри.После судорожного вдоха что-то до предела натянутое внутри лопнуло и завертелось режущей струной – превращая мысли и образы в распадающиеся безобразные обрывки. Что я здесь делаю? Имя Теон, не Вонючка, я помню это, помню…  
      Утром искры солнца накрывали тихую воду, а Аша тащила меня за руку, не давала нырнуть еще раз туда, где я уронил этот камень. Я не найду больше такого.   
      Никогда не смогу. Туда вернуться.  
      Дышать было тяжело. Дрожащие пальцы коснулись шеи и скользнули по чужому, гадкому – ядовитому морскому гаду, обвивавшему его горло. От морской змеи не так просто избавиться, - он знал это. Лучше стоять неподвижно, если нога случайно попала в кольцо, иначе острые зубы войдут глубже, продираясь через кожу и кровь к самому сердцу. И Теона не станет. Может кто-то другой, но он не хотел вспоминать кто именно…  
      Если бы здесь была мама или Аша, или... Если бы хоть кто-то помог, выдернул из кольца. Сам он не справится, не простоит неподвижно в ледяной воде, не дождется, когда чудовище уползет само – тело почти не слушалось и мучительно хотелось раствориться, исчезнуть навсегда. Но ему нужно удержаться, ведь он должен теперь поступать правильно, он обещал… богам.  
      И тут нечто ударило, прошило насквозь, вышвыривая Теона в темноту. Чувствуя, как захватывает его тело яд и боль чужого страшного проникновения, он быстро пополз в каменный угол, туда, где смердела гнилая солома… И ясно понял. Не было никакой морской воды и скользкой змеиной шкуры, были только темницы Дредфорта. И к нему приближался милорд, владеющий телом Вонючки так, что каждый его шаг отдавался гулом по венам, даже если Рамси еще не подошел вплотную, не дотронулся, не прошелся ножом по коже. Но он был рядом.  
      Нет, нет, меня зовут Теон, - повторял он, вжимаясь спиной в холодный камень, и милорд не хочет сейчас меня, не найдет меня. Здесь были другие камеры, другие узники, которые своими криками не давали уснуть и забыть о голоде. Теон зажмурил глаза – пусть будет лишь темнота, ни вздоха, ни дрожи, и тогда он исчезнет, растворится в ней, и останется только имя и ничего больше. Он запретил себе думать, о чем бы то ни было, кроме своего настоящего имени.  
      За дверью камеры кто-то дышал тяжело, как голодный огромный хищник, и гремел ключами. Замок скрежетал снова и снова, но не поддавался, и от этого было еще страшнее.  
      Теон помнил, как однажды совершенно пьяный Желтый Дик никак не мог отомкнуть дверь его камеры, перебирал ключи, ронял их, попадал мимо скважины. Тогда, сидя в той же темноте, он молился про себя – просто так, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Уже знал, что ни один бог не станет слушать такое ничтожное существо, как он, но все равно молился, чтобы мучитель за стеной так и не смог открыть камеру, устал и ушел, забыв навсегда о существовании Вонючки.  
      И с каждой неудачной попыткой в груди сильнее стучала надежда, что не сегодня, сегодня не он… Как глупы молитвы того, кого не слышат боги. Обозленный неудачами парень милорда, ворвавшись, пнул ему в лицо, а когда Вонючка повалился кулем вдоль стены, прошелся тяжелыми сапогами по ребрам.  
      Желтого Дика шатало и, исходя на брань и перегар, он прислонился к стене, сдернул порядком заляпанные штаны и щедро полил подергивающееся внизу тело ядрено пахнущей струей. И только потом потащил его наверх, к Рамси для новой забавы.  
      Поэтому, как только раздавался звук шагов за дверью, Теон замирал, стараясь ни о чем не думать, ни на что не рассчитывать. С некоторых пор он понял, что все его желания и поступки приносили только боль и сожаления, поэтому оставалось одно – надеяться, что кто-нибудь вспомнит о нем: старые или новые боги, Робб, Джон, Аша и решит его судьбу раз и навсегда, а он примет любое решение.  
      Прямо сейчас краем сознания он понимал, что все это было давно: темница, ключи, Желтый Дик, но никак не мог в это поверить. В темноте реальность и страхи, сплетаясь, порождают чудовищ из пекла, которые сводят тебя с ума и утаскивают в мир, где ты обреченно движешься по кругу, а хороводы теней скрывают спасительный выход. Мое имя Теон – билась единственная мысль. Казалось, где-то рядом ворочалось огромное, заполнившее все пространство страшное существо, принюхивалось, шарило в темноте взглядом. Милорд?  
      - Прячешься? – голос, прозвучавший прямо в голове, был незнакомым, смех отвратительно дребезжащим. – Хорошо, можешь сидеть здесь в темноте, скрывать свои мысли. Так будет даже проще.  
      Теон чуть не выдал себя - не распахнул глаза от удивления. С ним происходило что-то странное, он не помнил никого в Дредфорте с таким голосом.  _Д_ а и кто бы там позволил ему прятаться?  
      И тут камера качнулась под ним, словно палуба в шторм, потом еще раз. Теон упал, вжимаясь в холодный камень и не понимая, что делать дальше. Еще один толчок, и опоры уходили из-под него, распадались, вращались. Собственным телом он уже не управлял, оно двигалось само по себе неустойчиво, враскачку.  
      Наверняка это милорд проводит над ним один из своих увлекательных опытов. Тело все равно принадлежит Рамси, не нужно сопротивляться, иначе будет только хуже, больнее. И Теон заглушил мысли, привычно отдавая себя в жесткие, выворачивающие его руки, оставляя только внутри только крошечный, тревожно пульсирующий островок собственного имени.  
      Стало легче, казалось, он видит сны о жизни, которая у него могла бы быть за каким-то поворотом, до которого он еще не добрался, а возможно уже никогда не доберется. Воздух, пахнущий землей и камнем, серп месяца, окруженного россыпью ярких тревожных звезд. Он двигался быстро, очень неровно, но не чувствовал ни ног, ни собственного тела, как это и бывает во сне.  
      Чернота ночи густилась невысокими строениями, с одной стороны, и стеной - с другой, и было тихо, как на земле мертвых, не слышно ни птиц, ни собак, ни таинственных скрипов, которыми полна любая ночь. Хотя может быть, это он утратил слух. Казалось, из-под края его плаща выскальзывает голая нога, но Теон не мог это толком понять – в его сне мир открывался перед ним независимо от его воли. Это было знакомо, привычно, и, как и всегда, рождало в груди тоску. Хорошо уже то, что не Дредфорт.  
      Он пробрался через лаз в стене и перед взором распахнулся ночной горизонт.  _Я сбежал от_ _Рамси_ _? Но ведь это не_ _Дредфорт_ _._ Теон чувствовал, что ответы рядом, надо только перестать прятаться в темноте сна, и он все поймет. Но память о чудовище, все еще туго обвивавшем шею, о камере, за дверью которой перебирало ключи другое страшное существо, прореживала мысли, оставляя в голове только короткие испуганные полуфразы.  
      Какое-то время мимо скользили темные контуры кустарника и редкие деревья, потом он увидел реку. Белый нож – мелькнуло тревожное узнавание, и Теон опять оборвал мысль. Потом были ступени, выдолбленные по склону берега, повороты подземных ходов…  
      Новый удар по нему был неожиданнее первого, и Теон, ощутив боль в горле, в голой поврежденной ступне, шок от собственного внезапно вернувшегося к нему тела, потерял сознание.  
      Лорд-дознаватель очнулся, и в сердце сразу ударила тревога – что-то произошло не так, неправильно, он допустил очередную ошибку и… Оставалось сесть и осмотреться. Это было неровно выдолбленное в глинистой почве полукруглое помещение – большая нора для человеческого существа. В мягких горных породах некоторые северные кланы строили подобные жилища, своего рода пещерные поселения. Как он мог здесь оказаться?  
      Теон тревожно повернулся вокруг. Грохнула цепь – голую ногу обхватывал железный браслет. Под плащом дозорного на нем не было никакой одежды, только сапог на одной ноге.  _Что со мной? Я схожу с ума?_  Вокруг никого, у дальней от него стены лежало друг на друге несколько шкур, рядом на двух, сложенных из камня подпорках, кривился низкий стол с костяными ножами, глиняной утварью. Около стола находилась грубо плетеная корзина, наполненная какой-то древесной корой.  
      Теон попытался подняться – тело тупо ныло, особенно шея.  _Он прикоснулся к ней, и желудок_ _скрутило тошнотой_. Ремень Рамси все еще был на нем. Теон рванул его двумя руками, безжалостно обдирая кожу, не чувствуя ничего кроме опоясывающего ожога на горле. Отшвырнул эту дрянь как можно дальше, к серому скату стены. Тошнота не отступала, и он опустился снова на землю. Нужно успокоиться – вдох послушно следовал за выдохом, выравнивая поток мыслей.  
      Все вспомнилось очень отчетливо. Захлестнуло отчаяние и злость. Глупо. Ему так хотелось думать, что он справился с собой, с предательским страхом, который до сих пор вползал жалким призраком в вены при виде долбаного бастарада… А на самом деле?  
      Для Рамси не существовало никаких правил, кроме одного – получить желаемое здесь и сейчас. Чутье и скорость нападения хищника. Глаза лорда Болтона светились торжеством и звериной нежностью, когда он смотрел на подрагивающие руки на собственном члене. А потом и восторгом, когда Теон умолял развязать его, а сам торопливо сглатывал следы горячей жадной плоти на языке. Привычная приправа насилия. А ведь ему показалось…  
      Сбоку послышался шорох. Теонтолько успел заметить тень краем глаза, как его с силой отшвырнуло внутрь, в знакомую темноту прошлого.  _Рамси_ _?_  Он весь подобрался, чувствуя под собой каменный пол, ту же гнилую солому.  _Что со мной? Где я вообще?_  За дверью его камеры в Дредфорте опять кто-то тяжело ходил, дышал шумно, как большое животное. Хотелось опустить голову в колени. Даже если он снова сходит с ума – нужно помнить свое имя. Его сдавило и отшвырнуло прочь.  
      - Знаешь, это очень утомительно – слушать, как повторяют одно единственное слово. Теон… Теон… Теон… Я уже выучил, как тебя зовут.  
      Лорд-дознаватель приоткрыл глаза. Та же пещера, только над ним нависла чья-то фигура. Виски ломило, в голове стоял шум, и еще мутилось в глазах. Он сморгнул несколько раз и всмотрелся. Сутулый, крупный человек в бесформенном балахоне. С покатых плеч, перекрещиваясь на груди, а потом обхватывая пояс, опускались сплетенные кости малых животных, камни, странного вида деревянные, костяные и бронзовые амулеты. Выглядело все это отвратительно и безумно.  _Одичалый?_  
      Глаза напротив были белесые, но совсем не болтонские – пристальные и вгрызающиеся, а наоборот, словно слепые, повернутые внутрь головы. Однако человек не был слеп, он шарил по Теону взглядом, и казалось, что на коже оставался след липкой слизи. Дознаватель дернул на голое тело край плаща, сел и отодвинулся дальше от этого создания, резко пахнущего сырой шкурой зверя: медведя, волка ли – трудно было понять.  
      - Где я? Как сюда попал?  
      - В моем доме. Пришлось тащить тебя сюда. Чтобы задать вопрос, - и одичалый засмеялся.   
      Это был странный, булькающий в груди звук, от которого захотелось завернуться плотнее.  
      - Какой вопрос?   
      Теон не понимал, как вообще себя надо вести. Чувствовал себя неуютно.  
      - О драконьей крови. Где его найти?  
      - Что?   
      - Говорить с людьми словами так трудно, - вздохнул хозяин пещеры и улыбнулся, обнажая желтые, похожие на клыки, зубы. – Проще - сразу взять из головы.  
Теон молчал. Одичалый сделал два шага назад, и на его лоб упал свет от факела, открывая кривой шрам, как след от когтей.  
      - Но ты умеешь прятаться. Сидишь, как мышь, в темноте, - не подступиться, - человек снова зловеще улыбнулся, поглаживая рукой свои амулеты. - Только твердишь Теон, да Теон.  
      Несмотря на этот смех и улыбки, пещерный житель все-таки выглядел опасным, способным броситься после любого неосторожного слова или движения, впиться желтыми клыками в горло. Или это только казалось из-за невозможности хоть как-то объяснить то, что происходило. Зря он так далеко отбросил ремень, им можно было бы ударить наотмашь, если что.  
      - Меня действительно зовут Теон, - произнес лорд-дознаватель медленно, не спуская глаз с безумца. – А вас как?  
      - Меня? – тот прошелся по пещере, нервными, резкими движениями оглаживая свои уродливые украшения. – Очень скоро мое имя будет знать каждый... Я могущественный, великий среди людишек. Варг, оборотень. Как только я выполню Его просьбу, Он сделает меня королем людей севера.Здесь и за Стеной.  
      Кто такой этот «Он», который делает королей из оборотней, спрашивать пока рано. Безумец жаждет признания, как бастард, мечтающий стать лордом, или как самовлюбленный болван - принцем.  
      - Так как ваше имя, милорд?  
      Услышав такое обращение, одичалый пристально уставился в глаза, даже втянул воздух широкими ноздрями, словно желая унюхать издевку. Тщетное занятие – Теон знал множество правильных интонаций этого слова, и ни в одной из них он просто не мог допустить фальши. Долгие, жестокие месяцы тренировок.  
      - У меня было много имен, но я себе оставил одно. Лорд Варамир. Когда-то меня звали Шестишкурый, но это было до моей истинной смерти. Теперь я могу больше, гораздо больше.  
      Какой-то бессмысленный набор слов. Трудно как-то на них ответить.  
      - Рад познакомиться, - пробормотал лорд-дознаватель и слегка подвинулся в сторону отлетевшего ремня. До костяных ножей на столе ему не добраться – цепь коротка.  
      - Сомневаюсь, что рад, - снова захихикал варг. – Мне нужен был ответ о драконьей крови, но до мыслей твоих не добраться. Пришлось вот надеть шкуру и привести сюда. Наихудшая мерзость, как мне твердил Хаггон, но он был самый большой недоумок из всех, кого я знал, - Варамир помолчал, шаря по стене белесыми глазами, потом добавил: - если не дашь ответ сам, придется резать долго и мучительно, а не одним рывком вдоль шеи, как я собирался. Хотя, судя по твоему телу, ты и сам знаешь, что значит долго и мучительно.  
      Теон бросил взгляд на здоровый охотничий нож, прикрученный у пояса балахона оборотня, и сжал в кулаке край плаща. Перспективы у него, сидящего на цепи без штанов, оружия и ответа на вопрос, были не слишком радужные.  
      - Как сира Мормонта, Десницу королевы? – голос дрогнул, но узнать правду об этой истории перед страшной смертью было единственным, на что лорд-дознаватель мог рассчитывать. И еще на то, что Варамир, на самом деле, не знает, что значит истязать бесконечно долго.  
      - Десницу? - нахмурился сумасшедший. – Того, что под драконами прибыл в город?  
      Что ему драконы на знаменах? Ненависть к Таргариенам звериного лорда, приползшего из-за Стены? Это не имело никакого смысла.  
      - Да, с большим отрядом, и расположился у стен города.  
      - С ним пришлось повозиться. Здоровый, упрямый. Лорд Варамир хотел войти в него ночью, прямо в палатке. Но твою Десницу так скрутило, что пришлось бросить это дело – много лишнего шума.  
      - Со мной было проще, - усмехнулся Теон. – Я же просто оставил свое тело. Спрятался…  
      Жалкая привычка.  
      - Пустое тело, - Варамир облизнул губы и опустился на шкуры в углу. – Это хорошо, вкусно. Если бы не нудное: Теон, Теон, Теон… Я уже боялся, что забуду собственное имя. Но к чужому телу приходится привыкать, оно гнется плохо, жесткое, как свежая шкура. Удалось одеть только один сапог, а идти босиком совсем неприятно. Ну и плащ накинул, чтобы не бросаться в глаза голым.  
      Теон отвернулся. Снова о его теле говорили, как о чей-то собственности. Чей-то, но не его. Сам его бросаешь на растерзание каждый раз. А что можно сделать, когда шею стянул ремень и не удается сделать короткий вдох, даже когда член выходит из горла? Вцепиться зубами, ободрать, отгрызть чужую плоть напрочь. Теон вздрогнул от внезапной горячей мысли - Мормонт бы так и сделал, поэтому никто не посмел бы...  
      - Другие не сдаются легко? И сир Мормонт?  
      Варамир медленно поднялся, губы раздвинули в полубезумной улыбке, белесые глаза ожили тенями.  
      - Все рано или поздно сдаются великому Варамиру. До истинной смерти я был не так силен…, пытался завладеть телом, но Репейница убила себя. Но теперь…, Он мне дал новое тело, силу и власть. Мне невозможно противостоять. Что может человечек со скотским клеймом на лице? Только поднять шум. Передо мной он - червь. Пришлось, правда, подождать, пока червь выбрался из лагеря сам? Отправился отлить почти под утро. Тогда я и вошел. А он так вцепился в свой член. Судороги, разодранное тело, - пусть вертится, как угодно, лишь бы не орал. Я держал ему рот закрытым и руки внизу, вот он чуть и не вырвал с корнем свой отросток.  
      Варамир расхохотался, взглянул на кислого Теона и резко осекся.  
      - О, прошу прощения, я не хотел. Это не очень вежливо, правда? Ведь у тебя как бы это.., - он покрутил рукой и закончил: - с этим проблемы.  
      - Ничего страшного, - скривился Теон. – Я уже привык.  
      - Правильно, какая разница, я все равно тебя убью. И такое подпорченное тело мне без надобности.  
      Теону стало вдруг безумно обидно за свое тело. Ни такое уж и подпорченное, оно его последнее время не подводило, было быстрым и сильным. К неловкости рук и ходьбе враскачку он давно привык.  _Я должен защищать его, себя…._  
      - Мормонт тоже не знал ответ на вопрос о драконьей крови?  
О ДейенерисТарганиен?  
      Варамир нахмурился и опять уселся на свое ложе из шкур.  
      - Не пытайся меня обмануть, лорд, этим «тоже». Я не спрашивал об этом твоего Мормонта. Хозяин тогда не давал мне покоя, требовал крови дракона, крови и еще раз крови. Нет, он имел в виду не настоящего дракона, а человека, и я это понимал. Но где его взять? Когда появился этот с клеймом под знаменами, я подумал, что должен залить все его кровью, чтобы Хозяин насытился. Пришлось даже оседлать медведя, чтобы унять этого солдата и ободрать. Что дело было не в количестве крови, я понял не сразу.  
      - В чем же дело? – лорд-дознаватель спросил тихо, не отводя взгляда и стараясь не двигаться - варг под конец говорил монотонно, глядя в одну точку, как бывает с теми, кто, привыкнув к одиночеству, разговаривает сам с собой, когда нужно что-то обдумать. В таком состоянии люди могут сказать очень многое, если не сбить с настроя.  
      - Дело в том, кто именно ему нужен. Кто-то очень конкретный. С кровью дракона в венах. Знамя несет кровь самого знамени, но у поклонщиков все слишком запутано – десницы, капитаны. Я убил одного, но ничего не вышло. Хозяин повторял: «кровь дракона, убей кровь дракона». Не давал спать, и я убил второго, который остался при проклятом знамени? Хотел попробовать и тебя – ты стоял под драконами, когда согнали на площадь толпу тупых баранов. Но потом…  
      Оборотень задумался, перебирая губами, безумный взгляд ушел в себя, рука гладила шкуру у бедра. Теон помолчал, надеясь на продолжение. Но варг тоже молчал. Оставалось спросить на выдохе, мягко и тихо:  
      - Потом?  
      - Манс не только убивал, он умел задавать вопросы, разговаривать. Смерть и кровь не всегда ведет к победе, - Варамир, не меняя расслабленную, с опущенными плечами позу, медленно перевел глаза на Теона. – Вот и скажи мне, лорд под драконами, в тебе есть драконья кровь?  
      - Нет, - ответил лорд-дознаватель, удерживая прямой взгляд. – Я представитель королевы Дейенерис, поэтому прибыл сюда под ее знаменами. Также убитые вами сир Мормонт и сир Пики. Всем известно, что кровь драконов течет в Матери Драконов, королеве Дейенерис. Вы будете пытаться напасть и на нее?  
      - Нет, не баба, - Варамир сплюнул и небрежно ковырнул грязным ногтем в клыках.  
      – Кто-то здесь, на севере. Ходит, ищет, но не должен найти…  
      Варг осекся и уставился на Теона – в глазах разгоралась подозрительность.  
      - Ты слишком много спрашиваешь у меня, лордик. А мне нужен твой ответ. Кто прячется здесь на севере, в ком течет кровь драконов? Если у тебя будет ответ, я оставлю тебе жизнь.  
      Теон мучительно соображал. У него не было никакого ответа на безумный вопрос служившего загадочному Хозяину оборотня. Да и не могло быть – назови любого, и он сам обречен. Лорд-дознаватель мог только тянуть время.  _А потом? Назвать_ _Рамси_ _?_  Он мог бы отомстить, даже посмотреть, как с милорда спускают шкуру, рвут горло волки.  
      - Мне нужно подумать, лорд Варамир. Я жил на севере с детства. Но… со мною случилась плохая история. Я почти обезумел. Вы видели следы на теле, знаете, как я сворачиваюсь от страха в темноте. Я забыл очень много. Мне надо подумать, дайте мне время.  
      Варамир слушал его, склонив голову, расширял ноздри, как принюхивающееся животное, но, казалось, прислушивается не к словам, а к чему-то совсем другому, неясно звучащему в его собственной голове.  
      - Хорошо, - ухмыльнулся он голодно. – Подумай. Но не надейся, тебя не найдут здесь и долго думать я тебе не дам.  
      Варамир встал и пошел к выходу – амулеты раскачивались при движении. Только он исчез из вида, Теон осторожно вытянул затекшие ноги. Потом, стараясь не греметь цепью, двинулся к отброшенному ремню. Протянул руку и, преодолевая отвращение, спрятал эту дрянь под подолом плаща.  
      О чем он мог подумать? Только об одном – почему бы не отдать оборотню Рамси? Скормить одного кровавого хищника другому. Хотя бы это он успеет сделать, перед тем как из него самого выпустят кровь. Надеждами купить себе жизнь не стоит обольщаться, да и вряд ли его обман продержится долго.  
      Рамси Болтон. Теон часто думал о нем длинной зимой. Сначала с ужасом, уговаривая себя успокоиться, поскольку вокруг теперь протянулась защитная стена из снега, холода и полчищ мертвецов - на последних он надеялся больше всего. Но доводы разума слабо действовали на колотящееся сердце, на тело, обраставшее липким потом страха, только от одного безумного - «а вдруг все-таки». У милорда были свои дороги, он умел приходить на одни только громкие мысли, пробираться по ним как голодный паук, словно не было ни расстояний, ни армий между ними – Теон знал это по падению Винтерфелла.  
      Но Рамси не было, а зима тянулась, и события, люди, драконы, новые, совсем непривычные для него занятия что-то неуловимо меняли внутри. Теперь это была жизнь ни Теона Грейджоя, ни Перевертыша и ни Вонючки, а принадлежавшая кому-то другому, который по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств имел прямое отношение к мальчишке, возомнившем себя принцем, а ставшем трясущимся у ног хозяина псом.  
      Иногда, просиживая ночи без сна, он пытался связать всю свою историю воедино и в эти моменты всегда думал о Рамси. Почти отстраненно. Милорду было плевать на грехи Грейджоя, на воздаяние и прочий бред, он тыкал принца в его же дерьмо просто из развлечения, жадно выхлебывая из глаз унижение и стыд. Но, помимо собственных желаний и целей, Рамси был этим воздаянием.  
      Уродливое орудие пекла в руках богов, наказание, приготовленное специально для Перевертыша, за невинную кровь и предательство. Вонючка был обречен раствориться без остатка в своем хозяине, распасться на мельчайшие части боли, страха и преданности, принадлежавшие только милорду. Но ему вернули имя, позволили собрать безумные огрызки Теона и выпустили, словно с него было достаточно, и он мог попробовать еще раз.  
      Думая об этом на исходе зимы, глядя почти отстраненно на уродливые кисти рук, Теон не чувствовал по отношению к Рамси ни страха, ни ненависти, только тяжесть в груди от неизбежности, предопределенности их встречи. Внутри копился невеселый смех - в каком-то смысле милорд действительно меня освободил… от всего лишнего.  
      Но весна и их встреча схлопнула прошлое и настоящее, превратила все его здравые зимние размышления в пустые, безжизненные умствования, которые исчезли без следа от хлынувших в него при виде Рамси эмоций – страха, ненависти, сомнений, зависимости, вросшей в вены, и еще… Что толкнуло Теона прийти и раздеться самому той первой ночью? Правда, которую он прятал от себя весь предыдущий день, была до боли очевидной.  
      Был самый конец зимы, когда вдруг приснилась Кира, лежащая в постели под ним. С широко разведенными ногами, темными сосками на небольшой округлой груди. Он двигается сверху, пытается войти глубже, сильнее, но все ощущения смазаны, ускользают, только жар в паху, и ее взгляд с застывшим вопросом. Теон проснулся и резко перевернулся на живот, хотелось завыть, но он сдержался, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Днем стало легче, проще было выкинуть из головы лишние мысли. Но потом похожие сны повторялись. Один раз Кира стояла на коленях, и он держал ее бедра руками – такие гладкие, послушные. Смотрел, как по кровати скользят волосы, а тело изгибается ему навстречу с каждым рывком. Теон был возбужден до крайности, нутро ныло от желания кончить, но этого не происходило.  
      Он перевел дыхание и почувствовал, как кто-то входит в него сзади, медленно заполняя пустоту, обжигая. Это было невыносимо остро, и Теон задохнулся, почти падая на Киру, подставляясь, раскрываясь чужой плоти.  _Рамси_ _?_  – мелькнула мысль, и окативший ужас выбросил из сна.   
      Он лежал в кровати, чувствуя, как одновременно пылает лицо и пах под прижатой к нему ладонью. Выбравшись из-под меха, поковылял до ночного горшка и присел, чтобы отлить, – это сняло напряжение. Его тело возвращало силы и требовало внимания.  
      После этого сна Теон не раз задумывался о том, все ли черные братья соблюдают присягу и как именно. Проводит ли кто-то ночи в постели друг с другом - непонятно, а присматриваться было стыдно. Если бы и так, чтобы он мог бы им предложить? Голую правду о самом себе? Такое было невыносимо даже представить. Иногда его мысли начинали странно бродить, когда он смотрел на Тормунда, чистящего оружие, на сильные руки Рори, тренирующегося во дворе...  
      Когда Теон сам заявился к Рамси, у него были припасены какие-то объяснения, найдены причины, но правда была в голодном, раздевающем взгляде, что следовал за ним от Дредфорта. И еще в свихнувшейся от невостребованности плоти, уже готовой предложить себя кому угодно. В ту ночь короткая борьба между чувством опасности и желанием ощутить чужие руки на открытой коже закончилась победой последнего. Да и кто может трахать это исковерканное тело, как не его создатель?  
      Всматриваясь в спящего Рамси, Теон не был уверен, что зайдет так далеко. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы произошло что-то, что сломает бесконечное количество возведенных в нем стен, за которыми он сам теперь задыхался. Просто отсосать Рамси, чтобы понять: а может ли оно быть теперь в его жизни - вот так? Подчиняясь властным рукам на бедрах, наклоняясь, подставляя себя, он думал, что теперь не так больно и страшно, как раньше, давно. Это почти приятно и, если он сможет отвлечься от постукивающей в нем тревоги и напряжения, то… Но ничего не произошло.  
      А утром все выглядело стыдным, неправильным, и Теон злился на себя за эту глупость. И оказался прав. Ремень, веревки, боль напомнили ему, кто он для Рамси. Ждущее место Вонючки - вот то единственное, на что может рассчитывать его вдруг пожелавшее лишнего тело. Когда одежда сорвана – плоть должна только трястись и съеживаться. Ее создавали для этого, ни для чего другого.  
      - Ну как? Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? – Варамир угрожающе щурился на него у входа, глаза странно поблескивали из-под свисающих клоков пегих волос.  
      Он слишком быстро вернулся, слишком… Как мне поступить?  
      - Кровь дракона…, - проговорил лорд-дознаватель и провел по лбу рукой. – У меня что-то вертится в голове. Я думаю.., даже почти уверен. Мне нужно еще немного времени.  
      - Уже не важно, - ухмыльнулся оборотень и, тяжело прошагав к шкурам, бросил на них что-то похожее на ветки и сухую, почти серую траву.  
      - Не важно? - у Теона упало сердце, он не хотел умирать так быстро, вообще не хотел умирать. Спина, склоненная над шкурами и увешанная всякой мерзостью, казалась угрожающе огромной.  
      Варамир рассмеялся мерзким, довольным смехом, встал вполоборота, и искоса взглянул на пленника.  
      - Я теперь знаю, что ты прячешь имя человека драконьей крови. Оно в тебе, в твоей памяти. Мне сказал это Он, Хозяин. Прокричал прямо в голове, как любит это делать. И ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока не отдашь мне драконью кровь.  
      Полнейшее безумие.  
      - Если я скажу тебе имя, ты меня отпустишь?  
      Если я придумаю, как тебе его скормить?  
      - Нет, не пойдет, - варг покачал головой. – Ты можешь солгать, и снова спрятаться.Твердить свое «Теон», как какое-то защитное заклятие. Я должен знать наверняка.  
      Он завозился с ветками, укладывая их в невесть откуда взявшуюся жаровню.  
      - Что ты делаешь? Собираешься меня медленно поджаривать? - осторожно спросил лорд-дознаватель.  
      - Можно и так, но слишком много крика и грязи, а я все-таки здесь живу. А тащить тебя куда-то опасно. Кругом рыщут твои солдаты. Я даже понаблюдал за ними немного, но они очень утомительны – суетливы, сбиты с толку. Я просто дам тебе подышать горьким дымком. Тебе понравится.  
      - Понравится? – усомнился Теон и, пряча под подолом ремень, стал отползать подальше от Варамира, суетившегося у жаровни.  
      Тот опять рассмеялся – смех у него был отвратительный, как и сама привычка смеяться без всякого повода.  
      - Точно, лорд ворона. Пройдут часы, и тебе станет хорошо, светло, и ты будешь доверчивым, открытым. Никаких темниц, никакого страха. Тогда в тебя можно войти очень легко и получить всего без остатка.  
      Теон поежился, подбирая под себя края такого бесполезного плаща.Варг закончил и впился в лорда-дознавателя мутными глазами. В них явно просвечивало предвкушение. Все повторяется – только Рамси трахал еще и его тело, а оборотня интересует только разум.  
      - Ты посиди здесь спокойненько, а я пойду отдохну, поохочусь немного с волками. Уже поздний вечер.  
      Теон кивнул. Действительно, чего бы ему не посидеть тут спокойненько… на цепи. Из жаровни тянуло дымком. Неужели этого тления хватит на часы?  
      Кто такой этот «Он», о котором твердит варг? Его личный бог? Безумие, принесшее столько страшных смертей. И еще принесет, пока продолжаются поиски мужчины драконьей крови, идущего за чем-то там... Может, Варамиру нужен лорд Тирион или молодой принц? Но они вряд ли что-то разыскивают на севере. Бред какой-то.  
У лорда-дознавателя не было ни малейшего представления, как можно справиться с оборотнем, способным контролировать животных и даже людей. Если и произойдет какое-то чудо, и он сумеет намотать на этого здоровяка плащ, а шею затянуть ремнем, то сразу сам улетит в темницу собственного сознания, дверь которой чудовище рано или поздно взломает.  
      А если этот страшный и великий Хозяин существует? И Теон действительно, не подозревая о том, владеет какой-то тайной, то стоит ли пытаться ее разыскать в своей памяти? Если он сам будет знать ответы, то, возможно, придумает, как выжить?  
Теон пытался думать, перебирал имена людей, события жизни, но Таргариены и Север в голове никак не складывались. Драконы и Пайк – тоже. От горького, неприятного запаха, заполнившего пещеру, мысли становились прерывистыми, странными, возвращались к тому, о чем он не додумал – к РамсиБолтону.  
      Милорд, наверное, ищет своего Вонючку и ремень заодно, или в другом порядке… Весь нервный, злой. Это даже забавно. Стоило бы назвать его имя Варамиру. Если бы тот захотел слушать. А эти двое смотрелись бы рядом – знатная парочка. Теон засмеялся. Оба здоровые, с покатыми плечами, мясистыми губами. Любители навесить на себя ярких побрякушек и пустить кровушку. Они даже горло взрезают одинаково. И мнят себя истинными лордами. Но все это ерунда и не самое главное. Главное – это он сам. Веселые мысли тянули губы в разные стороны. Обоим нужен был Теон, в пекло его, Грейджой, чтобы трахать и резать. Только лорд северян предпочитал кожу, кровь и тесные дырки, а лорд оборотень хотел поиметь каждую щель памяти, каждую забившуюся в уголок крохотную мыслишку. А почему бы и не отдать? Это казалось так легко.  
      В какой-то момент он сам стал легким и невесомым, как струящийся свет. Мысли, воспоминания неудержимо разлетались в стороны. Лорд траханный дознаватель может принадлежать каждому, кто захочет, потому что его бесконечно много. Жаль, что здесь только Варамир. Обожрется бедненький.  
      Сбоку послышался шорох, и Теон обернулся, готовый поделиться с варгом всем, что у него было. Но это был не одичалый.Весь грязный, мокрый, в истрепанном дублете, из-под которого виднелась голая, черная от земли грудь, тяжело опираясь на стену, перед ним стоял Рамси Болтон.  
      - Еще и ты!?  
      Веселье распирало Теона.Милорд подоспел как всегда вовремя… На пир. А почему бы и нет, Теона теперь на всех хватит. У него много отверстий. И он захихикал.  
      - Что ты здесь…?   
      Рамси шагнул к нему и дернул вверх. Властно, как всегда.Внизу что-то звякнуло, и Теон опустил глаза.  _А-а, там же цепь_. И почувствовал, что снова оседает вниз – ноги совсем не держали. А милорд бросился к цепи, тянущейся от ноги.  _Хочет приковать покрепче? Или другую ногу?_  А может и стянуть обе ремнем, который Теон прятал под плащом. Надо отдать его милорду.  
      - Кто?! – взревел Рамси.   
      Что он так волнуется?   
      Бастард дернул цепь, уходящую прямо в стену.Та не поддалась – возможно, с другой стороны к ней тоже кто-нибудь прикован. Медведь, например. _Смешно._  
      - Варамир. Он варг. Хочет у меня кое-что узнать. Вот я его и жду, - Теону нравилось все объяснять. – Знаешь, вы с ним похожи, только у тебя морда симпатичнее немного, а он любит смеяться. Отвратительно у него выходит, я тебе скажу..,зубищи огромные, желтые…бррр.  
      Рамси уставился на него в ярости. В черных волосах запутались короткие травинки.Теону захотелось вынуть их, и он протянул руку. Рамси сразу схватил ее.  _Крепко сжимает._  
      - Что с тобой?!!  
      Опять заорал как ненормальный, подскочил, дернул вверх.Устойчивость так и не появилась – он падал на милорда.  
      - Ничего. Я просто вас всех жду. Чтобы мы могли повеселиться.  
      Рамси взялся его вертеть, ощупывать, что-то бормотал нечленораздельное, путаясь в плаще. Потом замер и всмотрелся в лицо.  
      - Ну что, проверил? – улыбнулся ему Теон. – Может, еще раз проверишь. У тебя хорошо получается. Приятно.  
      Рамси стоял неподвижно, удерживая его в руках. Потом облизал губы и спросил очень медленно и неуверенно:  
      - Ты понимаешь, кто я?  
      - Ага. Ты - Рамси Болтон. Мы с тобой давно знакомы. Только ты первый раз другое имя назвал. Ты тоже меня приковывал и привязывал и много чего еще делал другого, нехорошего. И даже недавно. Думаешь, что меня зовут Вонючка? А зря. Мое имя - Теон.  
Милорд шумно выдохнул и кивнул, вроде даже с облегчением. Наверное, ему надо было давно все объяснить, как есть.  
      - Знаешь, - решил пожаловаться Теон. – Мне как-то трудно стоять. Может, цепь тяжелая? Хотя я ее и не чувствую.  
      Рамси обхватил его и прижал к себе очень крепко – можно было вообще не думать о ногах. Милорд замер и не двигался. Странный он сегодня, наверно, потерял свои ножи или ремни…  
      Руки снова стали голодно обшаривать его тело. Теон закрыл глаза и поддавался на каждое движение, нажим, на тепло, разливающееся по нему.  
      - Ты такой мягкий, ты никогда таким не был, - проговорил Рамси куда-то в его шею.  
      - Это потому, что я нанюхался травы, и мне теперь все нравится, - охотно пояснил Теон и скосил глаза на жаровню. Она уже не дымила – Рамси, похоже, не достанется.  
      - Вообще все? – дрогнул голос.   
      Сообщение о траве Рамси нисколько не заинтересовало. Напрасно.  
      - Ага, - с готовностью подтвердил Теон. – Вот ты прямо сейчас теплый и сильный, и можешь меня удержать, чтобы я не падал. Мне это нравится.  
      Рамси задышал как-то быстро, тяжело, словно гнался за кем-то, а не стоял рядом.  _Опять разволновался._ Теон прижался к нему и почувствовал под кожей бешеный стук чужого сердца, а потом как жадные ладони сползли со спины вниз и сдавили его ягодицы, дернули на себя. Язык защекотал шею, обходя все, что болело еще недавно – но не сейчас. Бугор мокрых штанов милорда уперся в живот. Теон обхватил его плечи – под руками тоже было влажно и грязно, и они соскальзывали с черного дублета. Опустил на закрытое тканью плечо голову, и вдруг – взлетел.  
      Разведенные ноги оказались на бедрах Рамси, и тот понес Теона к стене. Следом звенела цепь. Голая спина уперлась в сухую шероховатую глину, но думать он мог только о пальцах, сжимающих зад. Удерживая его на одной руке, Рамси сдернул с себя штаны и приставил к раскрытым ягодицам член. У Теона перехватило дыхание, свело живот от желания оказаться на твердой жадно ищущей вход плоти, и он, как мог, поддался ниже. Милорд застонал и сразу вошел, легко, глубоко. Качнулся, словно не мог устоять на ногах. А потом стал двигаться, толкая Теона вверх снова и снова.  
      Наполненный до краев, казалось, он летел. Первый раз в жизни. Так просто. Его ноги подрагивали в такт движению, ничто не держало, не мешало дышать полной грудью. Еще раз и еще. Но полнота внутри не делала его тяжелым. Наоборот. Там ярким сгустком копилась легкость. Сгусток пульсировал с каждым толчком все сильнее, быстрее, а потом полыхнул наслаждением, лишая его тело всякого веса. Теон закричал.  
      И внезапно упал с высоты. Вслед за тяжело грохнувшим Рамси.   
      Часть Теона застряла где-то под милордом, в сверху нависла тень.   
      Варамир.   
       _И зачем он все испортил?_  

8\. ВНУТРИ

Лежать ничком было не очень удобно. Теон, что есть силы отпихивая тело, попытался вытащить из-под него голую ногу. Получалось медленно. Можно, конечно, еще так полежать – сладкая истома расслабляла мышцы, кружила голову. Он бы и не двигался, но рядом стоял Варамир и что-то от него ждал. Рамси выглядел не особенно живым, но был очень тяжелым. Освободившись, наконец, Теон поднял голову.  
      Варг стоял и наблюдал за ним, облизывая губы. В руке держал довольно увесистый камень.  
      - Извини, что прервал удовольствие, - сказал он хрипло и зубы. – Но ты вроде уже получил, что хотел.  
      - Получил, - сразу согласился Теон и взялся рассматривать белые следы, размазавшиеся у бедра.   
      Похоже, это было его собственное семя. Не может быть. Оно выглядело незнакомо и странно. Теон посмотрел на Рамси. Интересно, а он тоже получил, что хотел? Наверняка.Потому как выглядел очень спокойным, не таким нервным, как был, когда вошел. Только серая глина под его головой влажно и тревожно потемнела.  
      - Ты убил его? – любопытно было узнать у оборотня.  
      Варамир задумчиво посмотрел на милорда. Опять облизнулся и отбросил в сторону камень.  
      - Пока не совсем, живое тело может пригодиться, - сообщил варг и опустился напротив.  
      Теона нечто наполнило внутри, раздвигая границы сознания.  _Он внутри меня!_ Казалось, впихнули огромный мир, в два раза больше его собственного. От этого любая оболочка и кожа должна лопнуть. Но он теперь был таким… вместительным, радужным, как бесконечно раздувающийся мыльный пузырь. Голова восхитительно кружилась от незнакомых ему чувств, слов и мыслей. _Чужих._  От хлынувшей в него животной похоти…  
_Надо попробовать обоих и оставить одного. Насколько его хватит. Второй выглядит крепче, и все части на месте. Волки – это слишком просто, а местные… потеряли способность соображать от страха. С ними стоит быть осторожнее._  
      Теон вспомнил серый загривок волчицы и морозный пар, вырывающийся из пасти. Как скрипит под лапами подтаявший днем снег, а голод сводит живот и гонит вперед. До чутких ноздрей доносится запах крови, отдаленный, но такой острый – нужно успеть присоединиться.  
_Мужчина – это совсем по-другому. И почему раньше не взял ни одного? Сил на это теперь с избытком. <i>_Картинка всплыла в сознании. Белые ноги с изуродованными ступнями обивают бедра, дергаются нелепо и беспомощно, точно у кукольника на веревочках. Пальцы, которых явно не хватает, судорожно цепляются за плечи, соскальзывают и снова возвращаются. За черной ритмично двигающей бедрами фигурой взлетают вверх острые локти и плечи, влажно поблескивают белки полуприкрытых глаз. Пещеру заполняет бесстыдный звук влажного совокупления, стоны, тяжелое прерывистое дыхание, и звяканье цепи.  _Все не так, как происходило у волков, и совсем не так, как подставлялись пригнанные страхом, отводящие глаза женщины._  
      Вспомнился дублет стоящего спиной. Под прижатыми лодыжками его ткань задиралась вверх, и все ниже спускались черные штаны, оголяя белую гладкую кожу, что ложбинкой сходится вниз, под ремень. Если туда просунуть руку, то соскользнешь в плотный обхват жарких ягодиц, и они, сходясь в напряжении, будут сжимать ладонь. А ниже будет еще плотнее, и можно ощутить бег крови. Рука подняла тяжелый холодный камень в руке и возникло желание ударить по голове со спутанными черными волосами.  _Драконья кровь… должен узнать кто, остальное потом…_  
      И Теон полетел в какую-то пропасть, оставляя открытым для кого-то другого короткие истории и кровавые огрызки собственной жизни:Пайк, Винтерфелл, Пайк, Винтерфелл, Дредфорт, Винтерфелл, Стена, Дредфорт.  
_Человеческое тело – дело понятное. Занять и пользоваться. А лазить в чужих душах и мыслях - не приходилось. Ни Хаггон и другие оборотни ничего об этом не знали. Мерзость, и еще более страшная. Но Он хочет, чтобы Варамир это сделал… Человек крови дракона, Хозяин подскажет, кто это… Он знает все, Он вернул его из истинной смерти…_  
      Под ним в черно-белом ледяном мире беспорядочно двигались синеглазые тени. Спотыкались, ползли, брели сквозь снег. Шерсть вставала на загривке от запахов, приносимых морозным ветром. Отравленное гнилью мясо в обманчиво сверкающем инее. Между домов брошенной деревни Репейница шла за ним. Свисающие с рук кровавые сосульки бились о меховой подол. Он завыл на опрокинутую над холмом луну, и стая подхватила его зов. «Варамир» - голос отчетливо прозвучал в голове, - Иди ко мне, Варамир». Волк тряхнул мохнатой головой и подумал о мясе, сочащемся теплой кровью, к которому может привести его голос, и к которому он приведет свою стаю. «Мясо?». Он втянул обжигающий холодом воздух, пытаясь почувствовать обещанную добычу издалека. «Мясо, Варамир. Большое сильное тело, наполненное живой кровью». И тогда волк побежал на голос, увлекая за собой остальных. Голос время от времени повторял его человеческое имя, не давая возможности отвлечься, уйти в сторону на запах живого, так редко приносимого ветром. Когда голос замолкал, воспоминания человека начинали тускнеть, утекать тонким вьюнком пара из Одноглазого, и оставался только бег, теплый запах Хитрюги и мысли о добыче.  
      Волчьи воспоминания ощущались Теоном, как его собственные, словно из другой, прожитой, но забытой жизни. Казалось, он и сам когда-то лакал кровь из разорванных внутренностей, одновременно теряя ее под ножом где-то еще. И отвращение одной памяти, причудливо смешиваясь с наслаждением второй, сбивало с толку, разрывало сознание напополам. Чувствуя, как кто-то внутри него безжалостно перетряхивает события, лица и имена, отзывающиеся тупой болью в сердце, Теон отступал, соскальзывал глубже, все больше погружаясь в чужую, но теперь такую понятную и яркую жизнь.  
      Великий Хозяин зимы привел его к этому телу, большому, сильному, сидевшему неподвижно у костра. Рядом ходили мертвецы, и его стая закружилась на месте, не желая приближаться к ним. Хозяин тянул его к костру человеческим именем, словно обхватившей шею веревкой. И Варамир пошел сквозь строй расступающихся упырей. Все инстинкты вопили об опасности, брюхо жалось к снежному насту, рык вырывался из оскалившейся пасти. Но у костра его ждало человеческое тело и жизнь после истинной смерти. «Оно твое, Варамир, если будешь моим орудием, моим слугой».   
      Варг потянулся к новому обличию и оставил вздыбившего шерсть вожака. Тело человека было огромным, послушным и казалось совершенно пустым.   
      Теперь он шагал по глубокому снегу широко, мощно, мог бы идти сквозь белые торосы, нисколько не уставая, чувствуя себя повелителем холода. Ни мертвые, ни голод не тревожили его, он видел добычу издалека – достаточно прикрыть глаза и выпустить часть себя наружу. Душа тенью скользила по сонным деревьям, по рыбам, потерянным на дне реки, вверх через короткие мыслишки птиц и их острые глаза – туда, где прячется одинокий заяц, кутается в пушистый хвост белка или дичь более крупная. Твари, которые не околели в бесконечном холоде, забились в норы, были добычей для него и верных волков. Безлюдный Зачарованный лес, земли за Стеной стали ему большим домом, чем прежде, когда людские стаи с их бессмысленными правилами и запретами уродовали их красоту.  
      Хозяин, единственное существо, что внушало трепет, почти всегда был рядом, в темных углах его сознания. Иногда он говорил с варгом, веля идти ему на юг к людям, но бывало пропадал из головы на долгие, бессчетные ночи и дни. Теону вспоминалось, как в то время он обращался к нему сам, сидя у огня и сплетая из оттаявших в руках веточек бесформенные фигуры: таким варг видел Хозяина, царящего где-то за Клыками мороза в землях вечной зимы. Там, где добытая кровь, принадлежит тебе без остатка, не важно чья – человеческая или звериная, тебе нужно просто вылакать ее, чтобы стать сильнее.   
_«Как ты здесь оказался!?»_  
      Голос прозвучал удивленно, лениво, как в полусне, и Теон обернулся, не в силах рассмотреть, кто говорит в его голове. Из какой-то мутной далекой дымке знакомые лица: Нед Старк – пристально, неотрывно, Бейлон – с гневом и осуждением, Робб – заговорщицки, весело, Джон – с настороженным вызовом, Аша – с болью и беспокойством. Но не только они, за ними виднелись другие: Бенфред Толхарт, Драгмер, Джейме Ланнистер. Их имена и истории размывались в памяти и утекали прочь, как песочные замки с каждой волной прибоя.  
_«Кто из них? Кто? В ком течет кровь дракона?»_  
      Огромные руки схватили его онемевшее тело и тряхнули. Не сильно, даже как-то с заминкой.  _Кто это?_  
      Наверное, Рамси пришел, и он пьян, едва стоит на ногах, но хочет ответа, слез, мольбы. В этот раз не для того, чтобы утолить злость и гнев, а просто ради забавы. Готовит для Теона нож или окаменевший от желания член. Но теперь можно служить совсем другому хозяину, гораздо, гораздо более сильному. Новый Хозяин – это хаос каменных резцов и льда, без порывов и страстей. Без слабостей. Теон развернулся и, оставив серое прошлое, побежал в снег, к умирающим северным деревням, которые не защитила Стена. Его собственное прошлое и Варамира все больше смешивались в его сознании  
      Замерзшие человечишки видели его величие, его силу варга и оборотня, которого обходят даже мертвые. Приносили дары.  _Глупцы!_  Он не служил людям, только Хозяину, которому нужны были дети – такие сладкие, невинные. И, отводя их в черноту леса к высоким изящным созданиям с пронзительно синими глазами, он говорил утешающие слова, вытирал с щек замерзающие слезы, а потом слизывал следы с пальцев: солоноватый лед, как предвкушение сладкой крови, которая ему не достанется.  
      Нахлынувшее весеннее тепло разрушало ледяной, идеально выстроенный мир его всемогущества. Людишки шарахались в сторону, отводили глаза, армии упырей превращались в грязь, пожираемую травой и солнцем, и даже его волки стали слишком полагаться на себя, уходя все дальше в поисках проснувшейся мелкой живности. Он сидел в пещере, связывал, сплетал гибкие ветки в хаос концов, изломов, изгибов, развешивал знаки своего бога в переходах жилища и ждал. Напряженное молчание в его голове должно было лопнуть, взорваться новой волей того, кто вырвал варга из истинной смерти.  
_«Драконья кровь! Убей!»_  
      Теон схватил руками голову, чтобы она не лопнула от этого крика.  
_«Зима вернется! Ты должен успеть!»_  
      Теон-Варамир хотел убить, должен был убить. Слить кровь Хозяину в ледяную глотку. Он нашел ответ и не нужно больше бродить по воспоминаниям. Картины зимы беспорядочно замелькали в сознании, словно ночной кошмар, прокручивающийся в обратную сторону. И вылетая из него, последнее, что Теон увидел, был Джон, серьезный и мрачный, отправляющийся вслед за собственным долгом на север, к Неведомому.« _Найди и убей!»_  
      Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, готовый сделать то, что от него требуется. Пещера и две фигуры. Один неподвижно лежал на спине – разметавшиеся волосы, крупные чуть приоткрытые губы, одежда в полном беспорядке, а приспущенные с бедер штаны делали его почти беззащитным. Имя пришло с задержкой, как из далеких воспоминаний, - Рамси Болтон. Другой – варг, Варамир, сидел напротив, смотрел мутным взором, а на его губах проступала бессмысленная и мечтательная улыбка. Нет, в голове что-то путалось: варгом был он сам и отчетливо помнил, как рвется плоть под зубами, как сладко хрустят и ломаются кости. И еще есть имя  _Теон_ , оно тоже его. Рука прошлась под плащом и обхватила согнутый в широкую петлю ремень.  
      - Как он нашел… меня? – неожиданно произнес другой Варамир.   
      Пальцы, заканчивающиеся обломанными желтыми ногтями, потянулись к неестественно темным губам Рамси Болтона. Указательный обошел контур губ и хозяйски нырнул внутрь, к выглядывающим из трещины рта белым зубам. Под прядями черных волос милорда дрогнули ресницы, и Теон в одно движение оказался сбоку от Варамира, затянул на бычьей шее ремень.  _Ты должен успеть убить!_  Он дернул кожаный конец ремня вверх и на себя что было сил, разворачивая огромное, увешанное уродливым хаосом украшений тело. Варамир выгнулся, его шея напряглась, руки рванулись вверх.  
      Что ты делаешь? Кажется, он спрашивал сам себя, но не понимал, что ответить. Сознание двоилось, распадалось на разные «я», а руки стремились туже затянуть петлю.Огромная туша варга нелепо дернулась и упала на земляной пол. В тот же момент чужая сущность снова влетела в Теона, сдавливая, загоняя в темноту. Он пытался удержаться, оттолкнуть сознание оборотня, но тело подчинялось плохо. Ремень выскользнул из трясущихся рук в тот момент, когда Рамси перевернулся и лег животом прямо на бесчувственного Варамира. Резким рывком милорд приподнялся, и в его руке блеснул нож.  
      Оборотень вращал Теона внутри, пытаясь выбросить прочь. Удерживая сознание, он видел, как через темнеющее в сумерках окно, что милорд вогнал кинжал в грудь бесчувственного Варамира, а потом содрогнулся, извергая рвоту, и вновь обмяк. Яростный крик оглушил Теона. Ничего не соображая, он свернулся в глубине сознания, обхватил руками колени. Корабль нырнул в шторм, в темном углу трюма было не за что держаться, и от ударов волн швыряло на стены. Где-то под его кормой гремела якорная цепь.  _Не_ _спастись_ _._  Последний мощный удар, порыв ветра, и внезапно качка стихла.  
      Вдохнув несколько раз и сосчитав до пяти, Теон осторожно открыл глаза. Рамси пытался подняться с мертвого тела оборотня. С головы падали капли крови, с края губы стекала слюна. Встав на колени, милорд дернулся всем телом и захрипел.  _Милорд или_ _варг_ _?_ Муть и путаница в голове исчезли, а мысли стали ясными, как и картина того, что сейчас происходило.  
      Резким рывком Рамси встал, и его согнуло пополам. Изо рта выплеснулась желтая струя, и милорд рухнул рядом с убитым им оборотнем. Пальцы прошлись по костяной перевязи мертвеца и замерли обессилено. Теон не двигался, готовясь к новому проникновению в него варга – внутри все окаменело от напряжения. Но ничего не произошло. В полной тишине пещеры ему почудился отдаленный рев медведя, а может в его собственной голове опять ожили события животной жизни Варамира, которые несколько минут назад ему казались собственными, живыми, как текущая по венам кровь.  
_Он ушел из Рамси? Ушел совсем? Умер?_  
      Некоторое время Теон продолжал сидеть, не понимая, что делать дальше, ожидая чего-нибудь непредсказуемого и страшного. Пахло отвратительно. Прямо перед ним, бок о бок, лежали два тела: одно мертвое, другое бесчувственное, в расхристанной одежде, крови и блевотине. Рассматривая их, Теон неожиданно для себя улыбнулся.   
      Ему нужно найти ключ от цепи, чтобы освободиться. Варамир наверняка носил его с собой. Найти ценную вещь в мешанине всякого хлама, намотанного на этого урода, будет сложно. Не было ни карманов, ни привязанного к поясу набора ключей, только путаница амулетов, которые Теон взялся перебирать, надеясь, что спасение висит где-то между ними. Он прошелся по ним несколько раз, тревожно косясь на смертельно бледного и неподвижного Рамси. Ничего. Сердце стучало в груди отчаянно, волнение сжимало горло, но очередной осмотр не принес результатов.   
      На Варамире ключа не было, не было нигде, куда позволяла дотянуться цепь. Возможно, тот лежит на брошенных в углу шкурах или среди утвари на кривом столе, а возможно в одной из соседних пещер. В любом случае - не добраться. Он мог был это понять сразу. Если бы варг мог освободиться с помощью ключа, хитрости или силы, он бы воспользовался телом Теона. А так он ушел и попробовал поднять с пола тяжело раненного Рамси. И тут не вышло. Похоже, воспользовался другим путем, если не сдох-таки.  _Явится_ _еще_ _в теле медведя или волка, чтобы догрызть их._  Хотя зачем они ему теперь? Да и медведю не просто вскарабкаться по крутому речному склону, где для человека был выстроен узкий ступенчатый спуск. Теон смутно помнил свой путь сюда.  
       _Нашел ли он в моей голове то, что искал?_ _Я был слишком открыт_ _, сдавал собственную память в чужое пользование, а сам без остатка растворялся в кровавой жизни оборотня и вернулся в пещеру с отпечатком его личности и с целью убить._ _Поэтому и смог воспользоваться ремнем, снятым с собственной шее. А_ _Варамир_ _?_  
      Варг тоже утащил с собой часть личности нанюхавшегося травы лорда-дознавателя, его тайны, позор… Теон посмотрел на темную поросль и опавшую плоть в распущенных штанах Рамси и отвел глаза. Он не решался посмотреть вниз, на собственный пах, где среди коротких волос не разглядеть уродливый обрубок, но то, как прямо сейчас стягивало кожу бедра собственное подсохшее семя, Теон чувствовал. И помнил, что было хорошо. Когда исчезла тьма, лежащая между ним и милордом. Все вдруг показалось таким естественным, имело значение только требование голодного тела.  
      Теона затошнило от воспоминаний об этом жадном совокуплении. Он плотнее запахнулся в плащ, хотя здесь не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть.  _Как теперь поступить?_ Рамси у ног раненый и уязвимый…, пришедший к нему, в эту пещеру. Почему он пришел один? Без солдат, без Марча, даже без своих людей. Потому, что ему как воздух нужен Вонючка. Не лорд-дознаватель и даже не Теон. Хотя, только войдя, Рамси хотел его освободить. Нет, скорее был в ярости, что приковал кто-то другой, а не он. Это его гневное «кто?». Теперь милорд поиметь то, что желает, здесь и сейчас. Теону деваться некуда. Цепь держит, как и раньше…  
_Ему тоже можно вогнать нож прямо в центр груди._  
      Теон снял ремень с шеи Варамира, перебрался через его тело и через Рамси. Сведя вместе запястья милорда, сунул их в петлю ремня, очень крепко затянул и закрепил конец узлом. Без сознания и со скрученными за спиной руками, Рамси Болтон был почти неузнаваем. Бледное лицо, обрамленное слипшимися кровью темными волосами, неожиданно показалось благородным. Вспомнилось, как нежно Варамир проталкивал палец между мясистых губ.  
      Теон тряхнул головой и взялся за спущенные штаны. Множество раз Вонючка искалеченными руками старательно завязывал тесемки, отсосав до чистоты своему хозяину. Теперь было больно и противно вспоминать об этом, натыкаясь взглядом на мягкую плоть, так хорошо знакомую по запаху, вкусу и ненасытным толчкам в горле.Покончив с одеждой, лорд-дознаватель еще раз осмотрел Рамси Болтона. Нет, этого недостаточно. Он потянулся, обхватил кинжал, торчавший из груди Варамира, и выдернул его. Кровь толчками потекла наружу …  
        
        
      Голова гудела, и глаза не хотели открываться. Тошнило так, словно наелся накануне дерьма. С трудом разлепив глаза, Рамси увидел Теона. Тот спал, закутанный в черный плащ. Локоть заведен под голову, внизу торчат голые ступни, а под ними - цепь. В первый момент подумалось, что это пьяный бред, с ним иногда случалось такое в Дредфорте – его питомец рядом, надежно запертый и точно не сбежит. Но все было слишком четко для бреда, и еще пахло мерзко. Собственное тело затекло и не гнулось, он напрягся и ощутил, как стянуты за спиной руки, да и ноги лежали бесполезными колодами.  
      То, что его крепко связали, в первый момент удивило Рамси невероятно. Ноги были обмотаны веревками с нанизанным на них мусором из костей и бронзовых обломков. Более того, судя по потекам, которые он увидел на собственной груди, приподняв раскалывающуюся голову, – его кто-то облевал. Дальше от ног, у ската стены, лежало тело огромного урода, залитое кровью и рвотой. Вокруг толстой шеи шла красная полоса, а из оскаленного мертвого рта торчали кривые желтые клыки.  _Что еще за труп?_  
      Место, в котором он оказался, было смутно знакомым. Рамси перестал вертеть руками и попытался вспомнить. Стоило сосредоточиться, как в голове начинали мелькать черные тени тревоги. Произошло что-то непредсказуемое, неуправляемое, и не имеющее право существовать. Лай собаки, блики речной воды под луной и дождь… Запредельная злость на то, что что-то произошло само по себе, влезло к нему в жизнь мерзким хреном, не оставляя ни выбора, ни места для ответного удара. Чувство отчаяния нахлынуло и пробило память.  _Точно!_  Он искал пропавшего Вонючку! Точнее Теона, который ни за что не хотел быть Вонючкой, поэтому и сбежал. Хотя должен был принадлежать только ему…, что бы там не жужжал в мозгу Русе.  
      Рамси нашел Перевертыша в этой пещере. Одного и на цепи.  _А_ _что было_ _потом?_  Лежать на спине, развернув голову в сторону мирно спящего дружка, было не очень удобно. Он изогнулся и повернулся на бок, впиваясь взглядом в тонкое, бледное лицо, с напряженной складкой над закрытыми, окруженными чернотой усталости глазами. Слишком плотно завернутое плащом тело, которое было таким отзывающимся и податливым.  
      Вонючка сидел здесь и ждал его… чтобы жадно садиться на твердый член, мокро заглатывать язык, пальцы, дрожать всем голым, располосованным телом от желания быть трахнутым. Ты опять себе врешь, бастард, не было здесь Вонючки, зато тебе разбили голову и связали.  
      Но милорд вспомнил, как Теон горячо дышал в шею, цеплялся руками за плечи, а потом так крепко обвил бедра ногами, что воздух на секунду пропал из легких. С ним много интересного можно было бы сделать…  
_Да, если бы не чужие цепь и пещера, и не твой член, заткнувший проход мыслей к голове._  
      Рамси зарычал от ярости, всколыхнувшейся от этого язвительного голоса внутри, от пут, удерживающих его на месте. Резко повернул голову, и в глазах потемнело, подкатила тошнота.  
      - Теон! - выплюнул он, словно мог прорезать этим словом плащ, кожу, заставить Перевертыша содрогнуться от страха, хотя чувствовал себя нелепым с этой злостью и обездвиженным телом.  
      - Просыпайся! И развяжи меня!  
      Теон открыл глаза и настороженно уставился на Рамси. Потом сел, подбирая под себя ноги и плотнее запахивая плащ.   
_Не похоже, что он изнывает от желания поерзать на твоем отростке, бастард._  
      Рамси поморщился, как от кислятины во рту.  
      - Развязывай, пока я не намотал все это тебе на шею и не…, - собственный голос в конце фразы неожиданно надломился.  
      Теон хмыкнул. В темных глазах смешались тревога и наглость.  
      - У тебя пробита голова. Я ее перевязал, как смог.  
      Ответ был неожиданным, с заботой в голосе, даже слишком нарочитой. Наверное, издевается…  _Но ему ведь понравилось, как я его трахнул… Последний раз._  
      - И что? – спросил Рамси настороженно.  
      - Мейстер Лювин рассказывал о ранениях. Когда пробита голова и много крови, то может быть трещина в черепе. Тогда нужна полная неподвижность, лежать и не шевелиться. Поэтому так будет лучше, чтобы ты не вставал.  
      - Ты издеваешься, Перевертыш? Сними это!   
      Рамси еще раз с силой дернул правой рукой, стараясь вывернуть ее из кожаного захвата. Толку не было, только затекшую кисть обожгло болью.   
_Смешно вертишься, бессмысленно, как принц Грейджой на кресте. Что будешь делать дальше? Сыпать оскорблениями, а потом умолять?_  
      Теон смотрел на него внимательно, чуть наклонив на бок голову. Рамси отвел глаза, постарался расслабиться, растворить злость в собственной крови, не выпуская ее до времени наружу. Как в темницах Винтерфелла. Единственное успокаивающее занятие в этой пещере - рассматривать идущую неровными волнами поверхность потолка.  
      - Знаешь, чем я связал тебе руки, Рамси Болтон?  
      Он скривил губы, но промолчал.  
      - Твоим ремнем. Он очень крепкий, плотно садится. Да ты и сам знаешь. Так что не стоит зря дергаться.  
      - А на ногах, что за дрянь? – выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы.  _Действительно, почему бы и не поговорить?_  
      Теон молчал. С виду весь в размышлениях. Но думать тут не над чем. Просто злился за ночь, когда милорд его трахал на натянутом ремне.  _Пусть._  Весь прошедший день разрываясь между сладкими воспоминаниями о дергающемся под ним теле и чувством страшной утраты, Рамси дошел до отчаянной готовности просить что-нибудь жалкое у богов. Хотел даже просить прощения у проклятого кракенского отродья, прыгнувшего, как он поверил, с обрыва, только бы тот спасся… чудом.   
      Вот оно и чудо. Теперь лежи себе, приготовленный для вертела. Боги способны изгадить любой добрый порыв.  
      - Ладно, с ремнем я немного увлекся, лорд-дознаватель. Но я же тебя развязал, а если ты меня не развяжешь, мы здесь просто сдохнем от голода. Ты ведь на цепи.  
      Теона, судя по равнодушному пожатию плечами и явному отсутствию желания спорить, это мало волновало.  
      - Ноги я связал амулетами варга, - пояснил он терпеливо. - Я говорил тебе о нем, когда ты вошел. Помнишь?  
      Рамси подумал, что помнит нечто совсем другое, куда более приятное. Но такие вещи лучше обсуждать, освободившись и содрав с Теона этот уродливый плащ и раздвинув как можно шире колени, которые теперь не рассмотреть за черной тканью.  
      - Это его труп у стены?   
      Почему бы им не поговорить по делу. Труп выглядел знатно – свинская туша, залитая кровью. Неужели лорд-дознаватель способен кого-то так уделать?  
      - Да. Я его ждал. Он меня оставил и должен был вернуться, но ты пришел первый. Это Варамир вырубил тебя камнем по голове. А ты его убил, когда очнулся. Всадил кинжал в грудь.  
      Рамси расхохотался. «Я его ждал». «А ты его убил». Как же он не понял сразу – Перевертыш, Вонючка, развратная сучка. Воздуха не хватало, тошнота крутилась у горла, а в голову стреляло болью, но ярость давила и давила, рвалась наружу.  
      - Что за чушь тебе лезет в голову, подумай, Рамси?  
      - Иди в пекло, мертвец, если не можешь развязать мне руки, чтобы я придушил эту дрянь раз и навсегда!  
      - Значит, ты дожидался здесь своего варга? Такой готовый на все, и браслет железный не жал. Так скучаешь о варгах семейства Старков, что готов прислуживать любому из оборотней? Как ты сказал мне – жду, чтобы повеселиться? Дождался, правда, не того. Хотя тебя бы на всех хватило, не так ли? Лишь бы полапали везде, где надо, а потом воткнули поглубже. Черные братья, наверно, не просто так за тебя переживают…, за свои хотелки. А я-то все удивлялся, и чего это лорд-дознаватель сам ко мне притащил свою задницу ночью. Ему просто мало…, но только сучка он - трусливая. От ремня на шее рыдает, и сам убить не может, только связать.  
      Теон встал сразу после упоминания Старков, брови напряженно сошлись, губы превратились в тонкую полоску, затронутую чуть заметным шрамом, но он не двигался и ничего не говорил. Тени, падавшие на Перевертыша в этой конуре, освященной воткнутыми в землю у входа факелами, усиливали асимметрию скул, заставляя лицо странно кривиться, будто скалиться на сказанные Рамси слова.  
      - Ты уродливое чудовище, Рамси Болтон. И я действительно должен был убить тебя, а не связывать.  
      - Урод – это ты и знаешь это. Ну, убей, убей, Вонючка, если сможешь!  
      Где-то внутри жгло железным прутом от глупой обиды, от нелепости его дневных метаний, отчаянного бега за Мод, неуклюжих объяснений с призраком на кровати, к которому он не решался прикоснуться.   
      – Убей! Иначе я срежу дочиста твои яйца. Напрасно оставил. Но сначала сниму с них шкурку. Буду счищать по полоске, медленно, чтобы ты верещал, как свинья, а потом трахну прямо в кровавые ошметки.  
      Теон резко отвернулся, в проеме распахнувшегося плаща мелькнула рука сжимающая кинжал. Его собственный!  
_\- Добился своего, бастард?  
      - Ну и пусть! В пекло все! Так даже лучше, только бы на том свете не слушать твои поучения!_  
      Перевертыш обошел его и приблизился к трупу оборотня, который никак не вспоминался живым или умирающим на кинжале. Теон стоял вполоборота, почти спиной, вроде как рассматривал окровавленный бесформенный балахон.  
      - Я уже говорил тебе, что Вонючки больше нет, - тихо сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Но ты совсем не изменился, Рамси. Больной ублюдок, помешанный на кровавых ошметках, визге и похоти. Мне приятнее сдохнуть хотя бы с яйцами, поэтому я не буду тебя развязывать.  
      Он присел на корточки около мертвеца, искалеченная рука небрежно удерживала рукоять кинжала. Рамси напряженно рассмеялся.  
      - Лучше уж кровавый ублюдок, чем такая сучка, как ты.  
      - Я теперь не твоя собственность Рамси, забыл? А Варамиру нужно было только залезть мне в голову и узнать то, что он был уверен, я знаю. А потом убить меня. Варг хотел это сделать прямо в комнате гостиницы, но не вышло. Поэтому он влез в мое тело, притащился сюда, подсунул траву, чтобы меня расслабить и покопаться в памяти. Трахать меня не собирался.  
      - Это он убил Мормонта?  
      Теон кивнул. Рамси неловко пошевелился. Ярость отступала, оставляя после себя только сухость в горле и ломкую уродливую виноватость. Опять. Он сам закопал себя в дерьмо по уши, и после всего, что наговорил, лорд-дознаватель не только не развяжет его, но даже не уберет с глаз коловшую прядь волос.  
      - Извини, - выдавил он, с трудом разжав губы.  
      - Что? Ты это серьезно? – Теон хохотнул и встал. – За что именно извиняешься? За то, что отрезал мне член или что назвал похотливой сучкой?  
      Рамси растерялся, любой ответ превращал его в деревенского тупого ублюдка. Вспомнилось как Русе, сидя за столом и презрительно искривив губы, рассматривал его, приехавшего с мельницы и одетого в кургузую дорожную куртку.   
_И правда, за что именно ты извиняешься, бастард?_  
      Опять всколыхнулась злость, но нужно сдержаться, чтобы все не стало еще хуже.  
      - Я тебя нашел и спас. И если ты меня все-таки развяжешь, мы выберемся отсюда.  
      Теон усмехнулся и вскинул вверх голову. Рамси уже забыл это движение, оно умерло когда-то вместе с нелепым принцем Винтерфелла, пытавшегося обмануть себя бравадой и нахальством. Надеждой сохранить гордость.  
      - Как? Ты приведешь подмогу, чтобы спасти меня? Снять цепь, одеть в вещи лорда?  
      Рамси моргнул и отвел глаза.  _Да, приведу,_  – хотелось сказать и даже поверить в это. Но не получалось. Каждый жест, каждое слово, произнесенное между ними, почему-то превращалось в пыточный крюк, с силой выворачивающий хрупкую возможность доверия на уродливую изнанку предательства.  
      Теон обошел его, гремя железом, и наклонился. Рамси инстинктивно напрягся, ожидая внезапного удара в грудь, но вместо этого руки неловко ухватили его подмышки и потянули за собой, ближе в стене. Прикрыв глаза, можно было острее ощутить на плечах длинные сильные пальцы, пусть даже отгороженные тканью. Тоскливо пересчитать их в уме. Отвлекал и раздражал только звук чужой цепи.  
      Оказаться в сидячем положении было приятно. Теон опустился рядом. Ножа не было видно, и плащ был наглухо запахнут, оставалось только посмотреть в побледневшее от усталости лицо.  
      - Ты сам не веришь, что способен отпустить меня. Почему я должен тебе поверить?  
      - Тебе не из чего выбирать, Теон, - пожал плечами Рамси.  
      - Да и незачем. Умереть здесь, если никто нас не найдет, приятнее, чем снова стать Вонючкой. Почему ты пришел один? Где остальные, кто ищет? Ни дозорных, ни солдат, ни даже дредфортцев. Найти меня по следу могли только собаки, может быть Мод. Но привели они только тебя. Охота лично для лорда Болтона? Наверное, ты дождался темноты, чтобы никто не увязался за тобой. Торопился даже, попал под дождь. И снова получил то, что хотел.   
_А ведь он прав, все так и выглядит._  
      Русе всегда было наплевать, на то, что Рамси чувствовал, важнее, как себя ведет его бастард, а не почему.  
_Сдохни …насовсем._  
      Он опустил глаза на свои грязные, кое-где изорванные штаны. Что теперь ему делать? Объясняться? Рассказать, что бегал в смятении весь день, пил и сам таскал на поводке Мод перед удивленными солдатами. Спал в той же кровати, где трахнул его, связав. Вдыхал запах, уже не надеясь найти…  
      Теон спросил почему и ответил, не сомневаясь, зная все наперед. Рамси сам вписывал правильные ответы кровью каждой ошибки Вонючки, приучая его понимать не спрашивая, даже не задумываясь. Только всегда ли правильные ответы были правдивыми, а милорд и Рамси чувствовали и думали одинаково?  
      - Ты тоже получил, что хотел, - злясь на себя, усмехнулся лорд Дредфорта. – Прилип голым телом, а потом прыгал на мне, цепляясь за шею руками, и кричал.Это, кстати, последнее, что я помню. А теперь сидишь замотанный по шею и рассудительный, как невеста благородного дома.  
      Теон нахмурился, потом на лице отразилось упрямство и гнев. Он резко откинул плащ. Рамси впился глазами в то, что никогда не уставал рассматривать.  
      - Хочешь все видеть? Валяй, не жалко, что уж теперь. Только трогать не дам. Хотя   
ты прав, мне понравилось. Я кончил первый раз с тех пор, как ты меня искалечил.  
      Рамси почувствовал, как потяжелело в паху, остро захотелось пошевелиться, сменить неловко затекшее тело.  
      - Но не обольщайся, ты сам здесь не при чем. Мог быть кто угодно. После этой травы, мне бы понравился бы и кол в заднице.  
      У Рамси прервалось дыхание. Он бы даже ровненько и аккуратно расстелил плащ, чтобы Теон выгнулся, стоя на нем на коленях, и вобрал в себя дюйм за дюймом гладкое, подготовленное для него дерево. До конца, до накатившей боли и короткого вскрика. А потом бы сосал член, а Рамси нежно бы убирал пальцами текущие по щекам слезы и смотрел, как дрожит пронзенное тело. Картинка заняла все его сознание, под штанами тяжело каменела плоть.Он дернулся из пут, веревок, ремней, по животному хрипло застонал, не в силах получить жизненно необходимое – свободу, кровь, плоть.   
      Легкая рука легла на завязки штанов, слегка сжала, погладила, и Рамси замер. Теон темно посмотрел из-под ресниц,быстро развязав шнуровку, поймал в ладони упругую плоть и стал поводить по ней пальцами мучительно медленно, почти не сжимая. Рамси подался навстречу, желая большего и опасаясь потерять даже этот контакт.  
      - Ты же подумал о том, как загонишь в меня кол, милорд?   
      Голос был насмешливый, напрашивающийся на нож, на разбитые в кровь губы, но кулаки только беспомощно сжимались за спиной, а бедра предательски дергались навстречу прохладным пальцам. Рамси молча впился глазами в Теона, взгляд которого был странным и напряженным.  
      - И ты думаешь, я могу тебе поверить? Что ты бы меня по-настоящему освободил, привел помощь и отпустил в Ночной Дозор? Отказался от возможности вгонять в меня свои клыки, душить, резать? Это ведь единственное, ради чего ты оставил Дредфорт. Чтобы вернуть Вонючку.  
      Эта была правда, хотя не вся, как он понял недавно, но возражать невозможно, когда четырехпалая ладонь, обхватив плоть, двигается равномерно вверх-вниз. Так, как надо, – Вонючка помнит как, значит все еще принадлежит мне.  _Только много болтает._ Рамси едва сдерживал стон.  
      - Отсоси.  
      Не убирая ладонь, Теон наклонился и провел языком снизу до верху и замер там на секунду, оставляя влажное, нежное тепло. Поднял голову и, убрав с лица волосы, посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
      - Как ты думаешь? – рука между бедер замерла, а давление усилилось, теперь принося боль. – Смог бы я отрезать тебе его? Прямо сейчас.  
      Рамси похолодел – ему на живот лег кинжал, остро заточенный, запачканный совсем свежей кровью. Прямо над лезвием упруго раскачивался выпущенный из рук член, с потемневшей, налившийся кровью влажной головкой. Готовый. Мышцы все напряглись, но он никак не мог защитить часть себя.  
      - Нет, - вырвалось у него помимо воли.   
      Почему нет? - усмехнулся Русе. - Это выглядит совсем несложным делом. Ну да ты и сам это знаешь.  
      - Почему нет? - Теон словно услышал мертвеца, повторяя его тон, приправленный издевкой и любопытством.  
      Мысли лихорадочно заметались, под волосами выступил ледяной пот. Рамси тянул к животу связанные ноги и рвал из суставов запястья.   
      - Согласись, милорд, это был бы справедливый конец нашей истории.  
      В темных глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на принятое решение, и Рамси отчаянно замотал головой. Самое ужасное, что возбуждение не отпускало, и он понимал, как нелепо и беззащитно выглядит под внимательным взглядом Теона, сидящего неподвижно и крепко сжимающего рукоять кинжала.  
      Издалека послышался шум.  
      - Лорд-командующий!  
      Голос был звонкий, молодой, и Теон вздрогнул всем телом, услышав его.  
      - Лорд Теон, вы здесь? Лорд Болтон!  
      Это был Марч, и Рамси, откидывая к стене голову, почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности к этому суетливому офицеру. А вот лорд-дознаватель залился краской и стал торопливо запихивать все еще плотный член лорда Болтона в штаны.  
      - Мы здесь, - крикнул Рамси.  
      Лорд Теон резко дернул вверх завязки, прикрыл беспорядок дублетом и, громыхнув цепью, вскочил на ноги. Окровавленный кинжал остался лежать у бедра милорда.  
      - Слава семерым, мы вас нашли, и вы живы! - белый от волнения, в заляпанном грязью плаще седой офицер тяжело привалился к выступу у входа в пещеру. Молодой дозорный бросился к все еще красному лорду-дознавателю.  
      - Лорд-командующий, с вами все в порядке?   
      Глаза парня горели радостью, а Теон чуть отстранился, было заметно, как напряглись плечи под запахнутым плащом.  
      - Да, Карен, спасибо, - проговорил он с запинкой. - Хорошо бы разобраться с цепью и где-нибудь раздобыть одежду. Хотя бы штаны и сапоги.  
      Рамси усмехнулся, чувствуя, как возвращается к нему боль в голове и тошнота.  
      - Это колдун? - спросил Марч, осмотрев варга, потом повернулся к милорду. - А почему вы связаны, лорд Болтон?  
       _Хороший вопрос._  Нет, его надо обязательно зазвать на службу в Дредфорт. Рамси вопросительно изогнул бровь и уставился на лорда-дознавателя.  
      - Ну-у, - протянул Теон, снова краснея и неловко переступая голыми ступнями. – Варг пробил лорду Дредфорта голову, а он порывался отправиться за помощью. Но все время падал, терял сознание и заблевал все вокруг. Я боялся, что в таком состоянии лорд Болтон просто сорвется с обрыва. Пришлось обездвижить его на время и вразумлять, пока он хоть немного не придет в себя. Можешь развязать его, Карен.  
       _Выкрутился как всегда скользкая тварь, перевертыш!_  
      Марч с пониманием кивнул головой:  
      - И правильно. Спуск сюда сильно пострадал от ливня. Мы с Кареном с трудом до вас добрались. Кое-кто еще ползет следом, а остальные остались наверху. Вашу собаку, лорд Болтон, мы уже не стали тащить. Сучка совершенно извелась и охрипла от лая.  
      - Мод привела вас? – спросил Рамси, наблюдая, как Карен режет дрянь, опутавшую его ноги.  
      - Не совсем, - довольно сообщил Марч. – Лорд-дознаватель был прав насчет местных, и его план полностью сработал, а заодно и ваша устрашающая речь, лорд Болтон. Они рассказали все о местном колдуне.  
_- О! Оказывается, от моего бастарда может быть какая-то польза! А то я боялся, что если и члена не станет, то…  
      - Иди в пекло, вокруг и так одно дерьмо, чтобы еще слушать твои издевки._  

10\. ВОПРОСЫ И НАДЕЖДЫ

Чардрево потеряло множество листьев, они лежали вокруг на вспучившейся от влаги земле, как спелые опавшие яблоки из книжных иллюстраций. Воздух был таким же неподвижным, тихим, как в его последний приход сюда. И от того, что только он сам здесь двигался, казалось, деревья наблюдают, замерли и ждут какой-то момент, слово, жест. Живо ли еще чардрево,Теон не знал, но в неровно вырезанных глазах чувствовалась та же молчаливая сила богов, что и в рощеВинтерфелла.  _Что могло убивать его?_  Долгая зима и преступления смертных – вроде незначительный повод для ухода старых богов. Какая-то другая, более гибельная сила пустила здесь корни, высасывая красный сок из белого великана? Сомнительно, что попытка залить корни кровью живых спасет умирающее дерево.  
      Все утро лорд-дознаватель писал отчет для Дейенерис Таргариен. Слова Марча, свидетельство опрошенных старост поселения позволили увидеть картину ужаса, произошедшего в этих землях.   
      Колдун – так местные называли Варамира - был для них не просто варгом, но существом, пришедшим на второй год зимы вместе с холодом и мертвецами. Слугой смерти. Он появлялся в поселении днем, окруженный волками или верхом на медведе, и предвещал упырей, пауков и Белых ходоков. Его можно было увидеть и ночью – огромная закутанная в меха фигура, окруженная оборванными, едва ковыляющими мертвяками. Многим казалось, что сам оборотень и ведет эти бесконечные армии зла. Охотники пытались убить его, но несколько погибло, разрывая себе горло собственными руками. Страх, безысходность и безумие, охватившие многих в царстве ночи, а может и что-то другое подтолкнуло к страшному шагу – откупаться от смерти собственными детьми. Варамир уводил их одного за другими, обещая для них новую, сладкую жизнь в объятиях убаюкивающего холода.  
      Когда зима отступила, люди словно очнулись от леденящего разум кошмара, и их охватил ужас. Обвиняющие друг друга и объединенные одним преступлением, они были уже не способны вернуть прежнюю жизнь. Одних сжирало горе и стыд, других злоба и ненависть. А еще - желание вымолить у старых богов прощение за совершенное злодеяние. Кто был виновен в этих убийствах, а кто пострадал, неспособный сопротивляться, Теон не должен был разбираться и не хотел этого делать. Все это было слишком больно, слишком напоминало о другом, позорном и ложном чувстве безысходности, об изуродованных детских телах и вине, которая так и останется стоять между ним и всем остальным миром.  
      Убийца сира Мормонта был найден, и лорд-дознаватель хотел вернуться в Ночной Дозор, к жизни, которая была для него понятной и простой. До сих пор было трудно поверить, что все закончилось, и он не провалил задание Матери Драконов. Ему повезло: стечение обстоятельств, действия разных людей и помощь богов, которые были необъяснимо добры к Теону Грейджою, спасли его позора.  
      Если бы Рамси Болтона не привела в эту пещеру его неутолимая жажда получить Вонючку обратно и если бы он в полубеспамятстве не убил варга одним ударом, – Теон бы вряд ли выбрался из пещеры живым. Осталось бы обескровленное тело с разрезанной глоткой.Не появись лейтенант, лорд-дознаватель так бы и оставил связанного Рамси подле себя, чтобы вместе умереть от голода. Слишком невыносима была мысль навсегда остаться на цепи там, куда время от времени будет приходить переполненный своей безумной жаждой милорд, и вновь опускаться в темноту в ожидании наказаний и милостей Рамси.  
      Но Марч все же пришел. Его привели к логову колдуна местные жители. Делегация поселян приползла к офицеру утром, когда он был уже на грани решения определить круг наиболее подозрительных и перейти к избиению и пыткам. Простолюдины действительно не знали, кто именно виновен в убийствах, поверили, что кто-то убивает не только пришлых, но и их самих. Под давлением страха оказаться следующими в кровавом списке неизвестного живодера или собственного разъяренного лорда, ожидая гнева старых богов и королевы, они сделали единственное возможное – рассказали Джернису Марчу все, что произошло зимой в Медвежьей Яме. И о колдуне, обитающем совсем неподалеку. Долгое время сила варга была угрозой, державшей рты поселян на замке, но теперь, с наступлением весны и появлением новых властных и разгневанных хозяев, они сдали оборотня, сваливая на него как совершенные, так и несовершенные преступления.  
      Лейтенант не надеялся найти в пещерах пропавших лордов, пока не подошел к берегу и обнаружил там жалкую, охрипшую от скулежа и лая Мод. Сучка пыталась спуститься: то скользила вниз по размокшему крутому откосу, то отчаянно карабкалась обратно.  
      Лорд-дознаватель описал в отчете всю произошедшую историю, показания поселян, ДжернисаМарча, лорда Болтона, чтобы забрать бумаги с собой и отправить с нарочным Дейенерис, которой он отправил ворона с сообщением о завершении дознания и о том, что будет ждать ее дальнейших распоряжений на Стене.  
      Умирающее чардрево и город убийц уже сегодня останутся далеко позади. Но в рощу его привело какое-то неясное желание… Понять что-то, до конца не понятное. Не вышло. Теон уже развернулся, выискивая глазами проход между деревьями, как опять услышал это идущее откуда-то сверху, почти призрачное: «Теон.., Теон». Вскинул голову и на мгновение уловил движение еще сохранившихся на ветвях красных пятипалых листьев. Вновь повисла тишина. Он провел по глазам ладонью и поспешил прочь. «Джон…» - опять почудилось со спины.  
      - Что? Что я должен сделать?   
      Теон завертел головой, словно ответ должен был упасть с неба. Как стрела или дождевые капли на лицо. Но боги молчали.  
      От рощи к гостиничному двору он спешил, жалея, что не воспользовался лошадью, и теперь резкий ветер замедлял каждый шаг, рвал плащ, тянул его обратно к красным, опадающим на землю листьям.Улица, как и прошлый раз, следила за ним множеством невидимых глаз. Хотя сейчас у нескольких домов возились люди. Слышался равномерный стук молотка, скрип несмазанных петель и глухие голоса. Все теперь сказано.  _На что они надеются?_  На весну, прощение, скорую смерть? На что надеялся он, помогая расчищать внутренний двор Черного замка в первый день своего прибытия туда? Думают ли, что навсегда избавились от варга? Сам он не был в этом уверен. Варамир оставил его прикованное к стене тело и попытался воспользоваться принадлежащим Рамси, но и оно было повреждено. Чужое туловище с пробитым черепом - вряд ли надежный способ подняться по размокшему косогору. И оборотень ушел дальше.  _Куда?_  Растворится ли он в волке или медведе, или невидимый и страшный Хозяин подберет ему новую плоть, чтобы продолжить поиск человека с драконьей кровью.  
      Все голоса в голове Теона, увиденное путешествие на север, волчья охота и драконья кровь… безумие? Или кому-то действительно угрожает опасность?  _Но кому?_  
      Теон поправил бивший по ноге короткий меч. Его дело теперь предстать перед Дейенерис, и уже королева будет принимать решение. Может, что-то подскажет ее собственная кровь драконов?  
      Двор гостиницы был переполнен людьми и лошадьми. Ветер поднимал с земли мусор, крутил края одежды. Погода была скорее осенняя, но прежнее напряжение пропало: солдаты и дозорные оживленно переговаривались, кто-то уже сидя в седле, кто-то держа животных на поводу. Среди остальных можно было заметить и людей Дредфорта, которых после спасения лорда-командующего и лорда Болтона из пещеры почему-то перестали держать за чужаков.  
      Пока Теон размышлял, к нему подошел Карен с лошадью на поводу.  
      - Мы готовы выступать, лорд-командующий. Тело варга, как вы и велели, разместили на телеге.  
      -Хорошо, Карен, уже отправляемся.  
      - Лорд Теон, - Марч уже был в седле, бритый, в начищенной до блеска кольчуге. – Мы уходим в Королевскую гавань. Хочу пожелать вам удачной дороги и рад был с вами познакомиться. Если бы не вы, гнить нам до смерти в этой дыре.  
      - Спасибо, офицер. Но в конце концов, спасли всех вы, а не я.  
      - Вы себя недооцениваете, лорд-командующий, - расхохотался лейтенант и, покрутив головой, отъехал в сторону.  
      Теон запрыгнул на лошадь и провел рукою по лбу. Он ощутил этот взгляд, едва оказавшись на гостиничном дворе. Даже не поворачивая головы, он словно видел прозрачные, не отпускающие его глаза под повязкой, запутавшейся в черных волосах.  
      Лорд Болтон был уже в седле, окруженный своими людьми и совершенно белый. Теону было наплевать, но Марч настаивал, чтобы Рамси везли в телеге, потому как тот не очень хорошо держался на ногах, и его явно преследовали слабость и приступы головокружения. Лорд-дознаватель развернул лошадь и повел ее сторону хозяина Дредфорта.  _Зачем?_ Теон не мог разобраться в том, что произошло между ними в пещере, что на самом деле он чувствовал, что мог бы и хотел там сделать. Рамси тоже двинулся ему навстречу и, оказавшись друг напротив друга, они какое-то время молчали.  
      - Отправляешься морозить дырку на Стену, лорд-командующий? – проговорил он совсем тихо.  
      - А ты бы хотел, чтобы я поехал в Дредфорт? В комнату, специально приготовленную для гостей… со свежевальными ножами на полках. Или крестом?  
      - Кажется, тебе самому понравилось ими пользоваться. Но если хочешь, я уберу их… из твоей гостевой комнаты. И крест тоже.  
      - Какие изменения в традициях Болтонов, - усмехнулся Теон. – Но лезвия все равно окажутся где-то поблизости. А рано или поздно рядом со мной. Лучше я буду морозить то, что у меня осталось, чем рисковать этим.  
      Рамси тяжело вздохнул и отвел глаза.  
      - Посмотрим, - бросил он тихо и резко развернул коня.  
        
        
***  
Рамси пришлось-таки слезть с этой долбанной лошади после того, как он блеванул пару раз и запачкал собственные сапоги. Настроение было отвратительное, но в телеге, раздобытой в одной из деревень, он мог хотя бы закрыть глаза и не наблюдать, как время от времени мокрый лес начинает бешено вращаться перед глазами. У него до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, как он позволил Теону задрать голову и отправиться на какую-то далекую Стену. Выбора ему особо не оставили, и теперь приходилось совершенно жалким образом убеждать себя, что он до Перевертыша как-нибудь доберется.   
       _«В таком состоянии мне понравился бы и кол в заднице»._  Надо бы разобраться в травах или найди какую-нибудь деревенскую бабку, собирающую их… Он был таким послушным и мягким в руках, насаживался так торопливо и жадно.  
 _\- А потом чуть не отрезал тебе член…  
      - Заткнись, Русе! Ты давно мертв.  
      Бывший лорд Болтон вздохнул в голове очень устало. Обреченно.  
      - Может, тебе поучиться приносить не только боль, но и удовольствие. Для разнообразия. Поискать пару подходящих книг у меня в библиотеке. Извини, у тебя в библиотеке…_  
        
***  
      Издалека Стена не казалась Теону такой громадиной – просто длинная белая полоса на горизонте. Еще немного, и он сможет развести огонь в своей келье, выпить вина. А может даже спуститься в трапезную и послушать общую болтовню. Братья его отряда наверняка будут рассказывать байки о путешествии. Кучерявый Джод наврет с три короба подробностей, а Гаррет Зеленое Копье будет ворчать себе под нос, что все было вовсе не так, но ничего по делу не скажет. Лорд-дознаватель очень устал и остро чувствовал, что возвращается именно домой.  
      Все эти несколько дней их преследовал ветер и дождь, только сегодня весь день было сухо, но тучи угрожающе висели над головами. Ночами Теон нередко просыпался от приказа, рассекающего плеткой мысли и сны:  
 _"Найди и убей драконью кровь! Зима вернется"._  
      Может, среди забот Черного замка его оставят в покое отпечатавшиеся в сознании мысли безумца.  
      - Лорд-командующий, смотрите, снег идет!  
      Теон поднял голову к небу. Оттуда, медленно кружась, опускались снежинки.

 


End file.
